Some secrets should stay hidden
by TheJonesStories
Summary: Sophia has been in the dark her entire life, to many problems to count and no way to solve them. Until she saves Jackson. The thought of knowing pulls her into their world, opening a door filled with both answers and eminence danger. Soon she has more than she bargained for. All she's wanted was the truth, but is it really worth dying for? Manny/OC Warning: swearing, smut, VIOLENCE
1. Ow that hurts!

Okay here's the first chapter of "Some secrets should stay hidden" featuring Manny from monster high, I don't own monster high. You know the deal, I only own that's mine. Okay love you peeps, let's go!

Sophia's p.o.v.

_"OW, that hurts," the Minotaur yells._

_He quickly pulls away his arm and sends me a deathly snarl. I snap back a stare and grab his hand._

_"Well MAYBE it wouldn't hurt so much if you would stop moving!" I yell back._

_"Hey, this happened because YOU screamed!"_

_He glares at me, our faces inches apart. I can make out the individual hairs that line his face. His large nose suspends a golden hooped ring that dangles from his _septum;_ but seems to have been painfully attached deep within his nose. His cheeks dip into his face and emphasize the size of the nose. His hair is messy and blonde; a sort of bloody blonde mop of messy curls, since this was a new style, from the fight, I guess I can sort of take credit for. But, the thing that strikes me the most are his piercing blue eyes. One look and I swear he can see into my soul. One look and my heart _accelerates_ to what feels like a thousand beats per second. One look and my mouth _fills_ with saliva, forcing me to swallow, though that doesn't seem possible, given the size of the ball in my throat. I swallow anyway._

_"_Well_ maybe I wouldn't have screamed if you hadn't scared me!" I rasp back, my distracted mind _not_ missing a beat. Well, maybe only one, one beat._

_"Well it's not my fault I look this way," he grumbles. "It's not my fault you think I'm ugly"_

_When he says this I realize that all the fight and all of the fire has left my body. All of it. Gone. As quickly as it had come. Which surprises me because there was so much of it. Indeed, indeed, it was quite a fight. And yet now, none of that. Now just his _words,_ carried by a surprisingly soft and hurting tone._

_That tone shocks me to the core. Is it really possible that a creature like this can feel something like grief or compassion? Emotions that indicate, no, prove that there is something within them that we have to recognize as essentially human. And yet everything we're taught about them screams that that's impossible. So, here I am, shocked into questioning everything we know about them … or maybe, everything we think we know about them._

_I set the damp cloth in the water, then reach over and grab his huge furry hand._

_"I never said you were ugly, I just said you scared me." He looks at me with those piercing blue eyes. I quickly glance at his wounds, my mind reeling with all these emotions. I shut my eyes tightly as I try to think of how to word this " I know that you monsters would never hurt us 'Normies.' It's just that you guys are a lot, and I mean a lot, bigger and stronger than us." I motion to his biceps and I can see what he can't help - the slight smile that hugs his lips for a second "So when we first see you guys and we're not expecting it, the situation can be a bit …"_

_"Horrifying?" he cuts me off. "Disturbing? Revolting? Life-scaring?"_

_He is glaring at me now. I clench my teeth together before letting out a sigh through my nose_

_"Startling," I finish. "Startling."_

_I let out the "asshole" for good measure. His face softens and I reached over to swirl around the soaking cloth and push down my anger. The warrior side of me wanted nothing more than to push the boundaries and see just how far I could take this fight but the mother side of me sliced _through_ the poison. Being the annoying but correct voice of wisdom that pushed apart the clouds and let the sun in. The kind of sun that made you pause, take in a slow calming breath and think about your actions. Mark_ your_ next moves so they benefit both yourself and others. Breaking the ice surrounding his soul would not be an easy task, but through the anger I saw he was willing, not maybe not willing but I guess trying. Yes, trying to change. The fact he had bled for me once already was enough of a reminder._

_"I didn't see that man behind me, so when you just appeared..." I trailed off, carefully choosing my words._

_"You thought I was going to hurt you" he finished, I sighed and nodded._

_He reaches with his good hand and grabs mine, his completely covered my hand. __His mouth opens slightly, like he's going to say something but no words come out. I see the battle raging behind his eyes, the fact that he wants to say "I'm never going to hurt you, not after what you did for me"_

_He doesn't._

_I'm human, he's a monster. Two people from different worlds. Worlds that were currently at war. To say something like that meant trust. To establish a bond that went against everything we had been taught. I thought I would feel hurt; feel rejected because after everything he still shut me out. Clinging to the old ways of his people even though the truth stared him, _staring_ BOTH of us in the face._

_THEY were wrong._

_My other hand let go of the cloth, moved through the air with grace and landed gently on top of his. My fingers were still damp and warm but I doubt he minded as he looked up at me with shock and shuts his mouth. I gave a small smile._

_"I know that now" I whisper, saving him from the inner struggle._

_I was shocked as he gives me a small smile in return. Usually he would glare at me, smack my hand away for suggesting he would say something that caring. But I guess, lying here broken and bleeding on my couch was enough from him to drop the walls. Well enough that emotions -other than anger- like compassion, could _slip_ though…_

_I pull my hand off of his and turn back to the bowl, the small shred of happiness as I knew I was breaking through that wall of his. Piece by piece, I would find out who the monster was inside._

_"Now hold still! This might sting a little" I moved the cloth towards his arm and he cried out._

_"Ow, that hurts!" he half yells_

_I jump. Half because he scared me and half because this was a side of him I didn't see often. The happy side. The child-like side. It seemed the morphine was starting to take its effect. I send him a light glare. He looks back at me with a sly a grin on his face._

_"I haven't even touched you yet!" I laugh, he chuckles and looks around the room. Placing the cloth of the wounds, to soften up the dry blood. I started to gently clean out the wound, he only flinched slightly. Folding the cloth over I saw the patches of drying blood and sighed "You didn't have to help me today. I'm really am grateful..." I gently wash out the cloth in the red water "Thank-you, for saving my life."_

_I'm not sure but I swore he sucked in a sharp breath, I glanced at him but his eyes were looking out the window. I gently cleaned out the rest of the wound and wondered if that was the first time he had heard that from a "Normie"._

_"... You're welcome" his quiet voice answers back, it was so quiet that I almost missed it._

_He was looking down at me and I glance up at him with a small smile, this had been the first time we had gotten through a 4 word conversation. Well without screaming at each that is. I'm usually a composed person but something about him brings out the...? Animal? No... Beast? No... Oh I know. He brings out the Monster in me. And truthfully, I'm not sure if that's good or bad... but curiosity got the better of me. That and some little nagging voice that said I wanted to hear his voice._

_"I'm Sophia, by the way. Sophia jones." I wash out the cloth, he nods._

_"Manny, Manny taur." his voice wasn't as gruff as it started but there was still a guarded tone to it._

_I push down the ache in my chest. Of course, he didn't trust me. Having hated humans for so long it was hard to push the voices aside. To let someone in when every fiber in your being told you to run. But the small amount of anger was less than before and I took it. If he was starting to trust me I wouldn't shatter it with petty jabs to raise myself confidence. Though the mix of crashing adrenalin and lack of sleep brought out the worst as I felt the similar tickle of giggles that ran their way up my throat._

_I tried to stop it. I really did! But a small chuckle slipped past my guard and escaped my lips._

_"What?" he sends me a confused look?_

_I burst into a fit of giggles._

_"I'm sorry" I say between laughing "Manny taur, that's so clever"_

_(Manny's p.o.v)_

_She had finally stopped laughing, but I really had no idea what was so funny. I felt the surge of anger flood through my veins but it was crushed. Stopped like someone had simply flipped a switch. Something about her laughter calmed me. It was unlike anything I had ever heard. A sweet, caring melody, like little bells dancing through the wind. Or that first _breath_ of air you take after you head comes out of _water_._

_I sat there dumbfounded, why was I feeling this? A part of my worried that she might notice but the logical side said she was too lost in her own world to notice me. Then again, if she hadn't noticed we wouldn't be here right now…_

_The room goes quiet. SO quiet it takes me a second to snap back into the present. Sophia's face was flushed, her cheeks rosy. Eyes watering, her breathing slightly _labored_ as she came down from her high. In my distracted mind, a word slipped out. _

_Beautiful. _

_Well, for a normie that is… I quickly countered._

_ She smiled and cleared her throat, the blush slightly darkening as she notices my staring._

_"Oh I'm sorry, I really need more sleep!" she smiled, I rolled my eyes._

_Her excuse was pathetic and with anyone else I wouldn't believe it but seemed to… fit her. She wasn't judgemental like others. Didn't laugh at your faults or sneer in disgust. Sophia was Sophia. The laughable, annoying, caring, aggravating little normie that wouldn't stay out of my life. _God_ I'm turning soft…_

_"Really, I couldn't _tell_" I say sarcastically, she hit me again but continued working. The air was nice, calm. No hint of anger or threat. It was a nice break from reality. Something I could only find with her, as annoying as it sounds. To break the trance, my eyes wandered around her house, looking at all the little things here and there. I wanted to hear her voice, to hear that laugh again. My mind ran through hundreds of things to say, each one _outshining_ the last until my mouth _blurt_ out "… You have a nice house"_

_Her head snaps up at me, the slightly confused look dances before her eyes. Her mouth twists in a mix of a frown and a smile._

_"What?" she chuckles_

_Dear god, kill me now…_

_"Um… you have a nice house?" I repeat but this time slightly quieter._

_I think if we had been in any other situation she would have laughed. Doubled over in laughter until she was nothing but a ball of happy tears and then spent the next 5 hours teasing me about it. But the previous events hung heavy on both our minds and somehow brought us both to the same plain. A slow, mellow plain. Where we could take part in each other's flaws and not quite fix them but maybe mend. Just a little._

_"Thanks, it's my aunt's though." I nod. I kept looking when a flash of brown caught my eye; it was a small picture in the corner of the room. Or rather the frame that was rebounding the sunlight straight to my face. I close my eyes _from_ a second as black circles flash before my vision I switched my eyes to look at it "What?"_

_Her tone was concerned. Though I would be too if I thought a 3_10-pound minotaur_ was about to pass out of me. I smile gently and open my eyes. Her eyes as frozen on mine, and I will myself not to gasp. There it was again. That look. The one that says "I know you're a monster but I still care"_

_"Oh nothing, I'm just looking at that" I point to it._

_Her eyes _follow_ my arm and soon that caring look is replaced with one of sadness._

_"_Ooh_" she says and looks at the floor "That..."_

_I pause slightly and bite my cheek, the atmosphere had dropped to a cold depressing feeling and I instantly regretted saying anything. Sophia squeezes my hand and stands up to grabs it. She glances down at it for a second, a slight hesitation on her face. She bites her bottom lip and shoves the square frame into my hand. I gently turn it over and see myself in the reflection; tipping the glass a smidge my reflection disappears. It was a little girl and a boy, they had weird clothes on._

_"That was me on Halloween, I was about 6 then I think. _I'm dress_ up as a princess." I nodded._

_"Who's beside you" she smiles sadly._

_"That was my brother, Jonathon. He passed away about 2 years after that picture was _taken._" she whispers._

_"I'm sorry?" I whisper and cringe at how questionable it sounds. Caring was not a strong suit of mine. I quickly redirect the question in hopes that she didn't notice. We both know she had "So what are you?"_

_I was well aware of Halloween. A miserable time of year where the Normie's play cruel pranks on our school and students. We were supposed to get along but one day everything changed and we all split up. She laughs._

_"I'm a _princess_" she says, I gave her a confused look before she walked over and grabbed a small book from the shelf. Sophia sat back down and explained to me the deal of _Fairy-tails_ and their stories._

_*20 minutes later...*_

_"And that's what I choose to be" Sophia says, I look at her as she wraps up my arm._

_"Why, would anyone want to be locked in a tower for a year!?" I laugh, she shrugs._

_"I don't know?! I didn't write the books." she laughs "And I was 6, give me a break!" she clears her throat "Um, Manny?" I look at her._

_"Ya?" I ask._

_"I need to treat your other wounds, so um..." a light blush dusts her cheeks "I'm going to need you to take off your shirt."_

_She looked at the floor and I couldn't help but laugh at her sudden shyness. Standing up I used my good arm to tare what was left of my ragged shirt off my body and dropped it on the floor, I sat back down on the couch. Her blush had turned from a light pink to a dark red as she eyed up my body._

_"See something you like, Princess?" I smirk, she shoots me a look before grabbing a needle._

_"What, am I suppose to see something?" she fires back, I grin._

_That's what I liked about this Nor-... girl, that's what I liked about this girl. She had a fire that matched mine. A certain shyness and air of respect around her but a temper and a mouth that could outwit Cleo. Well, maybe._

_She pats my shoulder_

_"Lay down." she nodded her head forwards._

_I do that and flinch, the wounds were still very raw. She nibbles on her lower lip for a minute, just rolling the needle in her fingers._

_"Is something wrong?" I sigh, she looks up at me._

_"No, um... You're just a lot bigger than most humans so I'm figuring out the best way to do this..." Sophia says, eyes looking at my wounds and body._

_I tried not to squirm, I really did._

_But for the first time in my life, I was being treated like an equal to a human. I wasn't being yelled at or called names. Stuck in a fight. __For each thing I had some emotion, some action that helped me get through tough times. But this one was so new that I was totally lost. __For the first time I was on... and I literally shuddered at the thought. **N****ormal...** grounds with another person, a human person to be exact. __My walls fell down, my pride vanished, my trusted wall of anger left and couldn't help but feel subconscious under her gaze. _

_That awful gaze. That Wonderfully, AWFUL, gaze. Because I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out what she was thinking._

_Disgust?_

_Horror?_

_Fear?_

_Humor?_

_All she did was stand there, rolling that blasted needle between her two fingers and rake her eyes up and down my body. And when I say rake I mean Rake. In truth she had just been looking but I swore it was like she was dragging her nails down my body. It burned and stung but through the pain it left a surprisingly good tingle ripping through my body. When I couldn't take it anymore she finally spoke. _

_"Okay..." she sighs, slowly her hands touch my lower abdomen "Don't freak out" she whispers as she crawls onto my lap. _

_I shoot her a look. I'm not sure if it was the morphine or the blood loss. But for some reason I was feeling more confident, willing to push the boundaries. Ones I wouldn't cross out of fear or rejection and that fact that it might make me look like a fool._

_"Oh?" I grin, my tone cocky as my hips roll slightly towards her. _

_The torn skin burns slightly across my stomach but the light blush that dusts her cheeks was worth it. AS if she wasn't embarrassed she shuts her eyes, when they open I'm met with a firm face. Not one of anger but one that spoke "Do that again when your bleeding and I'll kill you"_

_"Don't start." Sophia says, carefully she starts to clean out my wounds. I bite my tongue as a light stinging pain shoots through my chest. "Sorry" she says "I'm trying to be gentle, it's just the wound are deep." after a few minutes she wipes her head, I see a slight wince of pain._

_"Your hurt." I say and go to sit up, she shakes her head._

_The look of fear flashing across her face as this small movement knocks her off my lap and onto my chest. The movement makes a blush flash across my face and me biting my inner cheek till to was bleeding to stop the lustful groan from ripping off my throat. The movement cause her legs to subconsciously tighten around my groin so she didn't fall to the ground and when I froze the force knocked her forwards. Her soft breast landing on my firm chest. Though it hurt like hell I couldn't ignore the way we perfectly fit together. Like two pieces of a puzzle. A soft groan left her lips, Her hair had fallen over her face and cascaded around her shoulders. I groaned that time as her eyes caught mine. The look of shock but pure comfort was thrilling. Thankfully she took that groan as pain and sat up, though her mouth fell open as she slid down to my lap. I blush and shut my eye._

_"Sorry..." I trail off_

_her shoulders were shaking as she bitterly fought the laughter threatening to escape_

_"Its fine" she whispers in a shaking breath "Its a perfectly normal reaction" __she says, reaching up she gently removed her sweater and shirt._

_ My eyes widen a bit at her body and I smirked. Though it didn't help my current "problem" it was a nice distraction from my embarrassment. I take the spot light off myself in an instant._

_"Well, it seems princess here is nicely built." I joked, she glared up at me before going back to her work but I could see the small smile. Sophia had nice toned legs, a flat, firm and hard stomach. Even from here I could see the light definition of a 6 pack, lean, strong arms and probably a C cup breast size. But it was hard to tell with the sports bra she was currently sporting._

_"Well, I need to be with all the sports I play." she says, her eyes never leaving my wounds._

_"You play sports?" I ask, she looks up with a "duh" look on her face._

_"No, I've never heard of this thing called sports..." she smirks, I glare lightly at her as she laughs. "Yes, I play volley-ball, mixed-martial-arts, cheer-leading and gymnastics. Plus a bit of figure skating for my mother's sake."_

_"Wow, do you do anything besides sports?" I joke, she glares at me before laughing._

_"If you have my parents as your family then you would understand..." She says and trail off, looks up and glared out the window. I had lost her... I could see it in her eyes, she was gone in a thought._

(Sophia's p.o.v)

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!

I paced around the room as my mind swirled with anger, sad and scared thoughts. The earlier calmness had faded with every passing minute.

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!

I glanced down at the bloody sink. The red water swirling with the pink bubbles. My hands were dripping with a mixture of both. Why was I so stupid?! Why cant I ever do what I'm told. How did this even happen.

I paced back and forth form the kitchen to the living room. My unconscious house guest laying on my couch. His body is wrapped in red gauze.

Oh Shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!

Why hadn't I seen him.

It happened so fast.

Everything all at once. **Why?! **

My house phone rang and I shrieked loudly.

My heart pounded in my chest as I struggled to take little gasping breaths.

Ring ring. ring ring.

throwing a hand over my heart I picked up the phone with a shaking hand.

"H-hello?" I whispered.

"Soph?" My best friend's voice rang through "Are you okay?" her voice was filled with concern "You left so quickly, I wasn't sure what was wrong?"

I paced the floor in silence

"Um, I'm fine..." I tried to say it with a firm voice but it slipped out as a broken whisper.

"Bull-shit..." she states "Soph I'm outside your door, let me in!"

I walked over to the door, the handle was locked from my previous freak out. It shock lightly from the outside but my hand didn't move.

"Soph, please. Let me in."

I was frozen, a long sigh escaped her lips

"God Damn it Sophia, IF you don't let me in right now I'm going to break down the door. So choose one!" she growls

My hand works and I slowly open the door, and see Nat standing there in her cheer outfit. Her hair still in their pony-tails, make-up on and pom-poms in her left hand. Her boyfriends football coat hung loosely on her shoulders and covered the whole outfit by a good few inches. Her anger faded away as she saw my face. I glanced at the mirror beside the door and froze. My face was pure white, my hair was pulled into a messy bun with other hairs sticking everywhere, tear and ruined make-up stained my cheeks. My hands were crusted in red, and bloody soap still lingered on the kitchen floor.

"Holy fuck Sophia, what happened?!"

I usually bashed her choice of foul words but this time I was to freaked to do anything. I felt something grab my hands and I realized it was her.

"Sophia" she says and grabs my face, her hands resting on my neck and thumbs brushing my cheeks. "Love, look at me..." I glance up "What ever happened will fix it, but you need to tell me what's going on" I glance into her brown and green eyes and tears fell.

"It all happened so fast" I whisper and fall into her body, my hands wrap around her waist and she lets out a startled gasp before returning the gesture and running her fingers through my hair. Carefully working out the knots in both a helpful and soothing way.

"Sophia" she whispers and wipes the tears "What Happened?"

I pull away and slowly walk into the living room, I pulled out a key and unlocked the door. With a glance at Nat, I pushed it in and she gasps loudly. Her eyes slowly move back to mine. But my eyes were on Manny, watching his staggered breathing and fearing any second it might stop. And if it did what might happen.

"... Can I go to jail for killing a monster?"

Okay that the end of chapter one, what do you think? R&R people. love you all, peace out!

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


	2. Is not!

Hi there! I am so sorry for the long wait! Anyway, I'll shut up and enjoy Ch. 2.

*5 months ago*

(Sophia's POV)

We were on a bus heading to the Cheer Nationals. I was sitting in the back with my girlfriends, Alyssa, Christina, Nathalie, Alice, and Sammy. Of course, I knew everyone else on the bus, but these 5 were my friends. The rest, well, they were background, part of the social landscape, noise in the distance, people.

We had been travelling for about 4 hours – 4 hours out of our 35-hour trip - and I was already on the verge of killing Alyssa.

My girls seemed intent on arguing about boys for the entire ride. Let me set the scene:

_"He is not!" Alyssa cries out._

_ "He is so!" Nat argues back._

_ "No, Channing is way hotter!"_

_ "Oh please, Taylor totally wins that fight hands down. Have you seen his abs!"_

_ This went on …_

_ And on…_

_ My annoyance is building towards an explosion. I squeeze my headphones tight against my ears and let out a low growl._

_ "Girls!"_

_ They all look at me_

_ "You have been at this for three hours! So will you please SHUT UP!" _

_ "But he is!" Alyssa whines childishly_

_ "And technically Sophia, they have only been arguing for 3 hours and 47 minutes," Sammy adds. I send her a bored expression. Sammy is our group techy. She thinks it's her religious duty to own every last gadget and gizmo out there. The mildest nerds in school, I'm sure, have murderous dreams concerning Sammy and her techno-stash. And she's had Straight A's since Grade One. __"Right..." she says, "I'll shut up now"_

_ Sammy slowly puts up her hands in surrender and pushes her large nerdy glasses back up her nose. I sigh and rub mine in annoyance. Still, I can't be too mad at her, partly because she's skipped three grade levels and is only 15 years old, compared to our 18 and 19. She's a sweet kid, but don't get me wrong, she can easily set me off when, like now, she barges right into things that don't concern her._

_"He is not!" Natalie whines back."Jacob is SO much hotter. And Channing just looks OLD."_

_Alyssa gasps loudly, then almost shrieks. She'd react with more decorum if she found her mom's corpse in the laundry room._

_"TAKE THAT BACK!" she screams, claws out. _

_ Nat sends her a smile._

_"No, OK, maybe, but … no," she says, grinning like the Cheshire cat playing with a Cheshire mouse._

_Alyssa rises from her seat and curls her fist and seconds later I grab her shoulders._

_"Okay ladies..." I sigh "Why don't we just take things down a notch okay?" I squeeze her shoulder lightly and she sits down "You can argue it all you like but when it comes down to it they are both very attractive guys, so I don't see a point in arguing about it."_

_Nat and Lissa look at me then at each other before smiling, Nat reach's out her hand and grabs Lissa's._

_"She's right" Nat smiles "There both hot, there is no _sense_ in arguing"_

_Lissa smiles back_

_"Of course" she squeezes her hands "Because _its_ not like Taylor could ever beat Channing in that fight anyway"_

_"No way Sister!" Nat laughs_

_I face palm in annoyance_

_"Girls..." I growl lowly "Why don't you just talk about something else"_

_"Like what?" they both ask and turn to me_

_"I don't know..." I sigh and rub my temples in annoyance "Just find something else to talk about"_

_They stare at each other for a moment before breaking out in a mirrored smile._

_"She's right, they're both hot but I like someone every better"_

_"Oh no..." I groan_

_the girls smiles grow bigger_

_"No!" I say louder "No, don't you dare!"_

_"Dare _what_" Sammy asks confused_

_"Don't get them started on-"_

_**"Robert Pattison!" **All the girls squeal loudly_

I groaned loudly and stood up, **on that note I was out.** I grab the top of the seat and pull myself up. Carefully I walked down the isle, sometimes stepping over people's feet and tipped bags that littered the aisle. I would get weird looks as I walked in between people but I would just stuck my tongue out and kept walking. I glanced back to see the girls giving me a look. I tripped once but managed to stay on my feet, **finally,** I made it to my destination.

"Coach" I sigh and kneel at the front of the bus, she sends me a small glance but doesn't respond. Only flipping through her notes and cheer books, I don't fight the frown that appears on my face. She could be such a child sometimes "... Aunty? Aunty Leah" I say in a half singing half whining tone of a 7-year-old

She turns around and I smile at my aunt. I love our school but at the same time, I hate it. I practically live in that school. My mother was a teacher, My father was a teacher. My grandfather was the principle and my grandmother was one of the nurses. My entire family has been though Marnel high school. Our cheer coach fell pregnant at the beginning of the year so my loving aunt _(with **a lot** of begging from my part)_ became our cheer coach. Sadly she's the only family member that I actually LIKE at my school.

My life is every kids worst nightmare...

"Yes Sophia?" she practically sings, her eyes sparkling with excitement

"Are we stopping anytime soon"

She looks at me,

"The girls..."

"Yes!" I groan and glance out the front of the bus, she laughs lightly.

"Sophia Jones..." she chides gently, a frown on her face "You can't expect me to stop this trip just because you're my niece..." it was trying to be serious but anyone could see the smile dancing across her lips "that would be playing favorites..."

A small snort echoed from behind me and I glance in the mirror to see Nathalie

"Yes, because we all know you don't do that..." she chuckles, Leah sends her a light glare "I was going to murder someone" she adds after I send her a small "what are you doing?" look

"Hey, I believe I'm a very fair coach thank you very much" she pouts and defensively crosses her arms.

I look at her and couldn't help but chuckle, she looked like a pouting 5-year-old

"Oh yes, you're the definition of strict," I say and smirk as she nods a few times.

"Damn straight," she says and lightly punches me in the arm.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay up here I should get back," Nat says and checks on our small group of trouble-makers "I have a feeling things might become physical if I don't step in"

Her point if proven as a loud slapping noise echoes around the bus, Chrissie's whining voice soon follows after. Nat only rolls her eyes before walking back to her seat

"Well, I wasn't planning on it" she looks at me and glances back at Nat and Ally as their conversation was becoming gradually louder each second.

"But...?" I ask hopefully

If anything, I could get some Estazolam and secretly drug them for 12 hours of peace and quiet. As a child, I had recurring nightmares and was diagnosed with insomnia. It helped you fall asleep and stay asleep, very strong, very fast. One of my favorites pills.

"But... There should be a town coming up soon and since your my best top"

"And your best niece?" I hint hopefully,

"Your my only niece" she chuckles

"that why you should be able to spoil me!" I laugh,

"Yeah I'm going to spoil your ass right off this bus" she growls and playfully locks me in a head look.

I gasp as she grabs her left arm and locks me in place, her muscled arm cutting off my air supply. In 10 seconds I would be gasping, another 9 seconds and I would be seeing black spots and 10 more after that and I'd black out. though I could help the smile that hugged my face as this brought back memories.

_*Flashback*_

_I cry out as I hit the mat yet again, the small disproving pants from Leah as she looks down at me._

_"Your telegraphing, you need to center yourself, Sophia," she says, I growl and push myself off the floor "You're angry," she says and easily dodges my lung, using her left foot she trips me again "Good, use that anger and channel it into something else._

_I lunge at her again, Leah uses her left hand and smack me across the shoulder-blade, pinning my in place before quickly adjusting and using her other hand to punch me in the stomach before taking me down with a swift hit to the spine with her left elbow. I gasp at the already lack of oxygen and collapse to the mat_

_"This is bullshit!" I growl and go to kick her, she roll her eyes, lifts her left foot into the air both dodging my attack and building momentum before throwing herself backwards._

_Her right forearm slamming into my stomach, I gasp painfully as it aggravates my womb. The stitched skin moving from side to side before ripping apart. I gasp and roll away from her, my body curling into the fetal position and I gasp for air._

_"what's bullshit" She growls and kicks me off the mat, I cry out as my body hits the cold unforgiving ground. Leah rolls her eyes as I puke on the concrete floor, blood mixes with vomit and it takes all that I have not to collapse in it. She leans down on her knees and looks at me "Is getting so drunk that you can't defend yourself"_

_I roll over and look up at her, the disapproving frown on her lips._

_"It's my life, I can do whatever the fuck I want" I growl, my voice echoing around the concrete room._

_The dojo was built in the late 1960's, it was about two stories under our house. Was made of solid concrete and steel, the large room boxing us and the sound in. A large octagon stood in the center, 8 feet of solid concrete. The top was covered with a green and black mat, 2 inches of traditions symbols sketched into material was the only padding I had. The floor was level for about an inch before dropping in a steady incline towards 8 metal grates. Each one was set up to match a point in the octagon. The inch of level floor was covered with small circle about 2 cm across; they were connected to underground tubes of water. Similar holes also appear on each point of the octagon, used is to wash away the blood and other bodily fluids one might expel. _

_Leah kicks one of the levels with her foot and water starts gushing from the pipes, lifting 3 centimeters in the air before falling. I shiver as the cold liquid hits my body, swirling around my vomit and pulling down the drain like a helpless captive caught in some creature's claws. I place my mouth over one of the fountains, sucking in a mouthful of water before swishing and spitting it out. After a few moments, Leah shut the water off and crouches down to look at me. _

_"You should get your ass up here before I come down there," she says with a predator smirk, I push myself off the floor and slowly walk up the stone steps surrounding the octagon "Use that anger for something good, rushing blind at your opponent does you no good"_

_I drop into a fighting stance before charging at Leah again, she smacks me with the palm of her hand before flipping me over her shoulders. I hit the mat and let out a breathless cough, my lungs refusing to work. I see her foot coming at me and barely roll out of the way, the loud noise resonating around the room. I flip up and throw a combo, Leah's eyes widening a bit but she dodges with ease "That was good but you need more power behind it!" she says and throws a combo of her own, one to my gut and the other to my chin before I collapse "If you want it to do any damage." She rolls her shoulders before tackling me on the mat, I manage to get a few good hit but I soon find myself trapped in her chock hold "your angry" Leah says and locks her arms "Anyone would be after what happened but your destroying yourself Sophia" I let out a gasp and try to break her hold "Anger makes you stronger but it will kill you if you let it consume you." I could see black spots dancing before my eyes "You have to let it go…" she whispers before everything goes black._

*end of flashback*

I had been such an angry kid after that night when I thought I had lost everything. An angry girl that did what I wanted when I wanted and no one could stop me. Leah spent the next 4 years kicking me ass but it worked. I snap my eyes close and calm myself, anyone natural reaction would be to freak but I had to center myself. I squeal and using my left hand grab her right hand and twist her thumb, her arm is forced to turn to it doesn't break and using my other hand I push away her other arm. Effectively freeing myself from her grasp.

"But then we wouldn't win nationals" I whisper against her ear and chuckle as she blows a few strands of hair out of her face.I couldn't help but chuckle as I still hand her other hand immobilised and I slid my hand down her arm to effectively pin her arms behind her back.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I still hand her other hand immobilised and I slid my hand down her arm to effectively pin her arms behind her back. She winces slightly as I tighten my grip but I could see the smile on her face.

"Cocky much?" she chuckles and goes to step on my foot, I see it ahead of time and slid my shoes backwards. Leah uses the lack of support and throws herself against me, her body weight pinning me to the seat. I gasp as she chuckles "don't forget little one, I trained you which means I have the upper hand"

"If you're trying to put me out I suggest a different tactic" I chuckle and flip her over, using my body weight to pin her to the seat.

I grab her left hand and pull it backwards, my hand stopping just above her elbow and the other restraining her wrist. I had her completely under my control and with slight pressure I twisted her arm to the left, I knew from experience that is I twisted hard enough I would pop the bone right out of joint so I use just enough pressure to startle her "Tap out Lee" I chuckle but she doesn't "Tap out lee!" I say a bit louder "Or you'll be hurting!" I say and twist a bit harder, she yelps and

She taps her foot twice on the floor and I release her, a smile on my face as she gently rubs her shoulder.

"three years ago I would have laid you out with that first move" she chuckles in amusement, I smile and shrug

"What can I say? I had a good teacher"

Leah smiles and punches my arm

"I think we can stop for a bit"

I squeal and give her a hug. She laughs and hugs me back.

Okay yes, were not actually related by blood but I really was her best niece, and I'm adopted. I can't tell if that's sad or not? Well, considering the fact that most girls in our family by my age were either pregnant, in jail, doing drugs, or all of the above. Yeah, I think I'm doing pretty well.

I walked back to my seat and sat down but NOT before giving both Nat and Ally well-aimed smacks to the head.

(Minnie's p.o.v)

I woke up this to the soft beeping of my alarm clock, I rolled out of bed and changed into my clothes. After brushing my teeth and hair and adding a brush of makeup I walked down the hall. When I passed my brother Manny's room I froze, many low moans were coming through the door.

_"Oh my Ghoul! Is he?" _my mouth dropped, I stick my ear to the door. More low moans followed_ "Oh my ghoul HE is!" _I gagged at the mental image and tried my best to not throw up, cringing I banged loudly on the door. "**OH MY GHOUL MANNY! REALLY NOW AT ALL TIMES! WE HAVE 30 MINUTES TO GET IN THE CAR AND GO TO SCHOOL, SO STOP... DOING THAT!"** I yelled loudly but the moans didn't stop like they usually did when I would catch him at it **"SERIOUSLY BRO, YOU'RE GROSSING ME BACK TO** **LIFE!"**

"No... go, go away. Leave me alone, go away" Manny's voice barely came through the door "No, no, no. Go away."

Okay, that ones new...

"Manny?" I knocked on the door "Are you alright?"

"No... leave her alone. I said leave her alone" he mumbled, I bit my lip.

"Manny, I'm coming in" I whisper and open the door to his room, I gasped at the sight. Manny head was rolling back and forth, sweat covered his body. His hands were shaking, his lips were blue. Manny's fur had turned a few shades lighter, and he was mumbling uncontrollably. I felt his head and pulled my hand back with a hiss, he was really burning up. I ran back to my room and called the school."Hi miss blood-Good, it Minnie taur."

"Hello Minnie" she greeted.

"Manny's very sick today, so I wanted to let you know that I staying home to look after him." we talked back and forth for a bit, and eventually explained his problem.

"Well, there's not much to worry about. From what you told me I believe he has caught a very old sickness... it's mostly common in werewolf's but I can see how he might have gotten it." she laughed quietly "So relax darling, he'll be fine. You just need to keep him in bed with lots of blankets and feed him hot soup 3 times a day. Make sure he gets LOTS of rest, that's VERY important Minnie. If he doesn't rest the symptoms will only get worse"

"Okay, I'll try"

"I'll send you the recipe that should take down most of the symptoms."

"Thanks miss blood-Good, you're the best" I smile.

"Oh it's no problem, I hope he gets better" I hung up the phone

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I glanced at the map in coach's hands, I had come up complaining that the girls were hen-pecking ME to death. She talked with the driver about taking a bit of a stop, he said it would be fine as long as it wasn't too far from the main road. Coach flicked the folding paper up but it fell back over, I rolled my eyes and laid the paper somewhat over the tiny food tray. Her fingers trailed over the names of towns, many of them were too far. My fingers skimmed the sheet beside hers, before stopping on one.

New Salem?

**_"New Salem, New Salem, New Salem, New Salem, New Salem!" _**I cried out and held my head as a bunch of jumbled memories ran through my mind, broken faces without names. Buildings with no reason, People and creatures. Memories that were forgotten a long time ago. _**"New Salem, New Salem, New Salem, New Salem, New Salem!"**_

"Sophia are you alright?" coached asked, her voice full of concern. I rubbed my temples in an attempt to dull the painful throbbing in my brain "Sophia?" she asked louder, I gasped.

"Yes!" I cringe "I'm fine" I tried to sound normal but it didn't take a rocket scientist to see it was forced.

"What's wrong?"

I glanced at the map.

"I know that name..."

Okay, what ya think? R&R people

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


	3. All i saw was red

Hey guys, here's chapter 3.

Manny's POV:

I walked into the school with Minnie hot on my heels. She had screamed at me the entire way from home. School doors didn't stop her. Neither did decorum or an unwillingness to make a scene.

"MANNY!" Her voice was a baseball bat crashing against my head.

"MANNY!" Strike two.

Compared to which strike one was the gentle rustling of leaves on a spring morning. I found myself bracing for strike three like someone preparing to be hit by a comet, when she crossed me up by zipping to my left and ripping my books from my hands. I stopped. Of course, I stopped. You can't just leave school books lying on the floor. So I stopped and started picking them up, one by one – Clawculus, Psychophysics, Physiopsychics, Monsters Of Modern Literature Volume VII, Labyrinths In History – and as I was doing so turned to face my tiny, hugely furious, little sister.

"I already said forget it Minnie. I'm fine. Alright?" She threw up her hands in annoyance.

"Why?! Why are you being so stubborn Manny? You are not fine. You are sick! Ms. Blood-Good says you need to go home and rest!" I rolled my eyes and walked to my locker "Manny." No more strikes. She'd exhausted herself, as she will, concerning herself about me "Manny." This one was like a sad groan. And it touched me. That and the sad way she dragged her hand down her face"You're just not listening to me..."

I tried to smirk my way past the feeling, and it mostly worked. Actually, it didn't, but I can always pretend.

So there I was smirking as I fumbled with my skeleton lock. It seemed to take a long time, but I finally got the locker open, then watched driftingly as she slammed it shut.

"Come on Minnie..." I sort of slurred this out because I was suddenly being carried away on this wave of dizziness. There was a cloud coming in from the outside of my vision. My legs were trembling. My hair was damp. Then I groaned and grabbed my locker.

"You're only making yourself worse!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head.

"No!" I grabbed my English notes and softly closed my locker shut. Then I looked at her. I mean looked at her. I must have looked even worse than usual; because she stepped back in shock.

"I don't care if I'm not feeling well, Minnie. It's the championship game today and I am not missing it for a stupid headache."

"Are you kidding me?!" she shrieks "Your putting yourself through this hell so you can play a **STUPID CASKET-BALL GAME?!" **I pushed her hand off and opened my locker but she slammed it shut again **"You're going home"** she started dragging me towards the door

"No! I don't care if I'm not feeling well, Minnie its the championship! I'M NOT GOING HOME" I guess she had given up the logical side of the argument because she sent me a death glare, gripped my arm with both hands and proceeded to drag me away from my locker. If I wasn't already feeling like crap I would have blushed at how easily she had done it too. I tried to stop my body but she just kept pulling, I was about 7 seconds from reaching the front door and my heart rate exploded **"MINNIE BACK OFF!"**

I ripped my arm out of her grip and something snapped. I **_literally_** felt something snap in my mind. Like someone had taken a sledgehammer to my skull. I gripped my ears in a bitter attempt to stop the ringing screaming through my mind. My eyes burned. My head hurt, my body was about to collapse in sheer exhaustion. My chest burned from lack of air but every breath felt like it brought on another 20 pounds of brick. And I swore I was about to puke if this didn't stop.

**'Streak streak streak!'**

Like Claws down a chalkboard. The pictures, the room, Minnie all of it vanished away.

**_All I saw was red._**

(Clawd's p.o.v)

I walked in the school with Draculaura hanging off my arm, she was going on and on and ON about shoes and the lasts fashion hits.

"And then she was all like Oh my ghoul are you crazy, and I was like I know right, these fashion sales will bring me back to life" I smiled and tune the rest of it out.

I occasionally added the usual

"Really, oh that's ripping' or 'Oh that's so Claw-some!" you know, the "Of course I'm listening but I'm really not" boyfriend routine, she glances at me.

"Clawd are you even listening to me?"

I freeze, Pink eyes met yellow

"Of course I'm listening," I say with a tiny laugh.

She slides her hands to her hips, her bottom lip puckering out as she attempts to glare at me. I would chuckle as this causes her to look even more adorable

"Really, then what was I just saying?"

I could feel the sweat roll my forehead as she eyed me up and down, I mentally ran through the things she had said. Trying to figure out where she had left off or something that would distract her long enough to pull my ass out of the frying pan. Like the new shoe sale at Screamers!

"Uh-" I could hear Manny's loud voice before I could say anything.

Her eyes traveled to Manny and I breathed a sigh of relief. I opened my locker and made myself look busy before she could ask me again. Manny's conversation was getting louder by the second, I rolled my eyes and tried to block out his usual morning tantrums. I grabbed my Casket-ball uniform and shoes when I felt Draculaura's hand grab my arm quickly.

"Clawd?" she gasped and pointed.

I was surprised when I realized it was Minnie who was nose to nose with him. I put my book back before shutting my locker quickly. I knew that being bulls Manny and Minnie could lose their temper very quickly. I turned and locked eyes with Holt who nodded, he unhooked his arm from Frankie and ran down the hall with me.

"Minnie..." he growls

"Manny" she growls right back "You need to head back home and lay down!" he pushed her hand off and opened my locker but she slammed it shut again "You're going home" she started dragging him towards the door.

I would chuckle at how easily it look too but one glance at Manny had my heart beating a smidge faster, my teammate looked like something I dug up a few days ago and buried the second after. It was fricken awful...

**"Minnie back off!"** he lifts up his hand and back-hands her hard.

I reached him a second later and slammed him against the locker.

"Manny!" I growl loudly.

Holt had caught Minnie, his feet slid across the floor from the force and tucked his head down before hitting the locker with a small wince. Frankie and Draculaura shrieked and ran to them both. Frankie grabbed Holt's head and checked for injuries and D grabbed Minnie from him and slowly moved her across the hall. Manny's pupils had become tiny brown dots, even now I could tell something was wrong. His skin was a lighter shade. He was soaked in sweat and his footing seemed very off as he struggles against me.

"Manny!" I growl, I could feel my feet sliding against his strength. _"When the fuck did he get this strong?"_

"Clawd move" he snorts, steam blows from his nostrils and onto my face.

Holt was standing in front of the girl for protection while D held Minnie. I could tell from one glance that she probably had internal bleeding, the color from her cheeks was draining fast. Her breath was leaving in broken pants, and I could only groan as that meant she had a collapsed lung as well. A steady stream of blood flooded from her nose and I'm betting she was one hell of a concussion.

"Manny, she's your sister! Look at yourself!" I pushed him back.

"Well she should have stayed out of my way!" he shoved me back with new strength.

I flew across the hall and into the locker, my head hit the metal with a furry and I sunk to the floor as my world spun. Holy shit! Something was definitely wrong with my teammate! Manny pushed off the wall and went for Minnie, the girls shrieked loudly as Holt runs towards the Minotaur.

"Dude, this is SOOO not cool!" Holt yelled his foot going out and tripping him.

Manny gasps and hits the ground, sliding across the floor and slamming into the wall. That alone should have taken him out but he gets up like he can't feel a thing. I'm guessing my face mirrors Holt's. Absolute shock. Manny lets out a cannibalistic roar and charges again, Holt slides to the left. Manny swings his fists in an attempt to grab Holt but he kicks off the locker and slides through his feet. I push off the lockers and tackle Manny's upper body, knocking Manny to the ground yet again. He growls as we slid across the floor and shoves me off. My heart is pounding in my chest as he missed Holt but is now set in a clear path for the ghouls who were bent over Minnie's body.

"WAIT?! WHY DOES FRANKIE HAVE A KNIFE?!"my mind scream at me but I have to time to process it as I'm forced back into the present death match we were having.

Holt ignites his hand and slams it against the lockers, the purple flames fallow at am impressive speed and suddenly a hot wall of flames appears. Effectively blocking Manny's way to the ghouls but to my surprise, it's not fire at all but sounds of music. I cringe and cover my ears as the sounds morph into large glowing purple speakers and blast loud sonic rings at Manny, who throws his hands up to stop the attack but the sheer force sends him sliding a few feet back., Manny lets out a roar and covers his ears. His body trembling with- well I wasn't really sure. Rage, anger, pain, fear?

"OH, SO YOU DON'T LIKE NOISE DO YOU?!" Holt yells with glee before slamming his other hand against the locker. I hardly know what's going on with my friend, it's like his body as it seems to respond on its own, and my feet are moving as Manny gets up.

My eyes widen as the fire slides down the lockers like a demon, doing an intricate dance with its lover, swirling around the bodies of the speakers and morphing into one. The speakers glow and grow, expanding at an impressive rate until there my height or taller, standing in the light like beasts. You'd think the bigger they are the less control Holt would have but it seems it's the opposite as he clenches his hands into fists and sonic waves launch themselves at Manny, Spinning through the air like a mating call before wrapping around his body like dragons and dragging his down the hall.

Right into my waiting hands.

Wrapping my fists in his jacket, I use most of my strength to toss Manny back down the hallway. He goes sliding down the hall and hits the wall with a thud, I hold my breath as Holt shuts down the music. I cringed slightly as loud ringing echoes through the school and the sprinklers come on, instantly soaking everyone. The ghouls scream, though I'm not sure if it was from the cold or that the water just wreaked their outfits.

"Sorry!" Holt's voice echoes around the hallway like agility child "My powers aren't fire but the music moved at such a high frequency that it became insanely hot and I guess the school thought it was on fire"

I didn't stand there to think Manny's body starts moving.

"What the hell is it going to take to put this guy out" Holt sighs and slumps against the wall, I'm guessing that took more out of him than we realised.

The sickening thought of now being on my own flashed through my mind, and not wanting to waste Holt's efforts. I run and tackle my teammate to the ground; Holt's body collapses to the ground as I pull my friend down the hall. He lays there in a few seconds and I roll into Manny's chest, I hated kicking a dog when he was down but I had to put Manny out, I shut my eyes before letting my fist fly. I could feel my heart breaking as I let fist after fist after fist connects with his face, the sounds of bone breaking. After about 12 hits I pull back my fist, and open my eyes, Manny lets out a cough as blood rolls from his mouth, thinking he was down scramble to my feet and run to Holt. My shoes sliding across the floor as I wrap my arms around my friend, I gently roll him over.

"HOLT MAN TALK TO ME?!" I yell and fight the urge to shake my friend; I didn't know what was wrong with him "Come on Holt!" I yell and bring my head down to his mouth; my heart slows a bit as I feel his warm breath on my ear.

"Clawd look out!" D screams, I turn just in time to see Manny charging at me.

I gasp and grab his horns, stopping them from impaling my stomach but the force leaves me open and I go flying into the lockers. Manny lets out a few swings and I feel my ribs crack as they hit my chest, I gaps and the resistance leaves my arms. Manny smiles and runs forwards, I notice this and use what little strength I have to pull him to the right. His left horn connecting with the side of my shoulder and I scream in pain. I could feel warm liquid of my blood as it soaks my shirt. Manny wastes no time as he lets out a few more swings, right, left, right, left and a hard kick to the abdomen, his knee connecting with my stomach so hard that I was coughing up blood. Black spots swam across my vision as I feel my body being tossed across the hall and into the other lockers.

"No!" Frankie screams, my heart stops.

(Frankie's POV)

I don't know what happened, this morning it was a regular day of school and know I was watching my best friends fight each other in a sick twisted death match as my best friend held Manny's dying sister. I could feel my bolts sparking as I tried to do anything but freak out, D had all but lost it. Her heartbroken sobs filled the air and she tried desperately to stop the blood from leaving minnies mouth. I was truly proud of her, 3 years ago she would have been down for the count but right now she was with me, well sort of, but she was still with me.

"D lay her down," I say and glance at Manny, he was being distracted by Clawd on the other side of the hall.

"Why?" D sobs but does it anyway.

"Grandfather is teaching me how to make my family," I say and run my hands down her body

"Yes three years ago!" D says but doesn't stop me, I fight the urge to roll my eyes and remind myself that she's probably losing her processors at the moment

"Do you remember when I tried to build a boyfriend and ended up with Hoodoo?" I say and chuckle quickly as she lets out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, he was totally awful" D chuckles and wipes away a few tears.

I ran my hands down Minnie's legs and hips to see if any bones were broken, I sigh internally as I find they're all holding strong.

"Yes well, Grandfather found out and practically ripped my bolts out," I say and rip open Minnie's blouse, massive bruising covered her chest "He's spent every Sunday teaching me the ropes, so I have a better understanding of the human body." I glance at Minnie's gasping breaths and gently press my fingers into her ribs, her eyes widen as I'm guessing she tries to scream in pain but nothing comes out "I'm sorry but I have to make sure you haven't punctured anything" I say and her eyes close. I quickly get the end of her ribs and note that she was minor fractures but nothing punctured but the wheezing was alarming at best.

"If nothing's punctured why is she wheezing like that?" D says

"She has a collapsed lung, which means that air is getting in and pushing against her body so she can't breathe," I say and run to the nearest locker, using my stitches I wrap it around the skull lock and with a hard tug break the head in two. I rip open the locker and begin throwing things on the floor; I'm guessing this was a mansters' locker from the lack of make-up and the messiness.

"Frankie!" D all but shrieks and the tears begin again.

I glance back and my eyes widen, Minnie's face was starting to turn blue.

"Fuck!" I growl and throw more things on the ground, I finally find his binder and rip it open, the pages falling to the floor and me with it and I scramble to find what I'm looking for "Voltagious!" I yell and my hand closes around a ball-point pen.

I slid back to Minnie and rip off the end of the pen with my teeth, I pull out the pin and with a little effort break the pen in half with my hands. I check the jagged edges and look at D "Draculaura you have been fabulous but I need your help with this" I say and she looks at me

"I can't!" D sobs "I can't handle this Frankie!" she sobs and without even thinking I reach over bitch-slap her.

And I mean HARD. Draculaura's head snaps to the left in a painful fashion and a struggled gasp rips from her throat. Three seconds pass before she blinks and turns back to look at me

"D! If you don't help me do this Minnie will DIE!" I yell and she looks at me with wide eyes "Please, I wouldn't ask if I didn't need you!"

She blinks a few times and nods vigorously

"Okay, I'm sorry!" D says and wipes her face

I nod and reach into my bra, my hands wrapping around the switchblade. I pull it out and flip it open, the metal gleaming in the light. I jump as the heat hit my back and loud sonic noises echo around the hallway and blows my hair in my face.

"OH, SO YOU DON'T LIKE NOISE DO YOU?!" Holt's voice yells with glee before slamming his other hand against the locker. I roll my eyes.

"D hold her down!" I yell over the noise and dig the tip of my blade into Minnie's ribs.

Minnie's eyes shot open as a silent scream rips from her throat. At least, I think it was silent, I could hear anything over the noise. Seconds go by as my body moves on auto-piolet, my frazzled mind subconsciously watching D as she struggles to keep her eyes on Minnie and not on the hole I was forcing into the Minotaur's ribs. Which I fearfully noted had stopped moving. Oh god, Minnie wasn't BREATHING! I finally break through the bone and use the other hand to slide the broken pen down the side of the blade and use my index finger and thumb to gently push it into the soft tissues of Minnie's lung. I gently pull out the blade as the hall falls silent. A dreadfully, erry silence that has me dying to look back but to scared as my mind feared the worst.

Seconds ticked by and I was drowning in the self-doubt that I did something wrong, she would be breathing. WHY THE HELL ISN'T SHE BREATHING?!

"Phhhhhh"

It was like my heart stopped as the sound of air filled the hallway and seconds after Minnie's struggled breathing. I let out a low sob of relief as my body all but collapses against Minnie's Stomach. I felt a small shaking hand on my shoulder and I glance up to see D's tear stained face smiling at me.

"You did it" she all but sobs, I look at Minnie's face as it slowly goes back to normal. I go to answer as Clawd's voice fills the air

"HOLT MAN TALK TO ME?!" he yells

My head snaps up and we both look down the hall and Clawd's cradling Holt's body in his arms

"Oh god no!" I sob.

I didn't know what was wrong with him. Was I about to watch my first love die?

"Come on Holt!" he yells and brings his head down to Holt's mouth;

My heart stops as I instantly fear the worst; my world shatters as it feels like the floor had fallen from under my feet. I guess it was my turn to lose my shit. Thankfully D hadn't as her voice rips down the hall.

"Clawd look out!" D screams,

I felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces as Manny's horns pierced Clawd's shoulder, his pain-filled screams. Then Manny dragged my heart through the mud as he connected Punch after punch to Claud's abdomen, I gasp and drag Draculaura head into my chest as he coughs up blood and is tossed across the hall like a rag doll. I knew I shouldn't have said anything but my scattered mind was acting before I could stop it.

"No!" I scream as Clawd's body connects with the lockers and he slumps to the floor.

Manny jerks his head to the left and lets out an angry stream of air, the nose ring moving back a forth with a frenzy. His eyes shrinking as he glares at the bud of his problem, currently lying unconscious in my best friend's arms. I try to move but it's like my body is frozen, I think that hit had wreaked something internally, I gasp and try to move again but my legs quiver and collapse back to the floor. My heart stops as I realise that Clawd's too far away to reach him in time, D shriek as they notice this too. But it's like god heard my praise and appears in the body of Holt. Who flips into a handstand, tucks his feet against the lockers and launches himself at Manny. He lands on his shoulders and grabs his horns.

"WHEN HOLT HIDE IS IN THE HOUSE ALL EYES ARE ON ME!" he yells with glee before yanking backward. This causes Manny to spin in a drunken circle and away from us. Manny lets out a loud roar and throws out his hands in a wild frenzy, trying desperately to knock Holt off "YEAH! CHECK ME OUT LADIES, HOLT HIDE KING OF THE RODEO!"

I swear if he had a hat he would be waving it around like an idiot. Holt pulls to the left and moves Manny away from me, I don't know where he was going but I'm sure it would last long

"Holt look out!" I yell but my warning comes too late as Manny slams himself into the lockers, Holts head hitting the metal and his eyes close.

His body falls from his perch in a daze and Manny reaches out catching the rambunctious DJ his hands, his hands wrap around Holts' head and I break into a run. It was like the seconds tick by as I see his hands tightening, tightening around the head of a manster I loved. Holt was to out of it to stop him.

"No!" I scream and tackle Manny, my little body doing nothing to physical stop him but it distracted him enough to let go with one hand.

I send a bunch of electricity through his arm and can't help the feeling of satisfaction as he howls in pain, I send another and watch as he drops Holt to the ground. The happy feeling doesn't last long as now he has both hands to grab me, I gasp as he grabs my arm. I pull out the stitches and watch as he sends a confused look at my now dangling limb, my hand reach over and slaps him across the face, he growls and slams me against the locker.

"Frankie!" D's scarred voice yells and seconds later I see a pink ball of furry jumping onto Manny's back.

D sinks her claws into Manny's back and starts biting him, sinking her fangs into random parts of his neck, I doubt it truthfully hurt Manny but it was annoying enough for him to reach up and rip her off his shoulders. D sheiks as he slams her against the lockers and tosses her down the hall like a stuffed toy.

"D!" I shriek and let out more electricity than I had, truthfully not wanting to hurt my friend, and smile as he lets out a loud roar and drops me.

I let out a gasp as my world spun, losing that much power was throwing my senses into a frenzy. I gasp and try to crawl away but a hard foot connects with my ribs and I fly into the very close way with a lot of force. I could feel blood rolling down my temple and my left shoulder blade was defiantly dislocated, I scream as the delayed pain flooded my system.

"Frankie!" A male voice yells and suddenly Manny's blasted away from me with a few purple rings.

Manny lands on his back with a loud "Oomph!" and I glance up to see Holt looking at me, he was leaning against the wall in a sad attempt to look fierce. His hand was on the locker and I see two small speakers on either side of my body, I wanted to relax but anyone could tell he was standing on his last legs. The speakers vanish and appear above his head, blasting Manny back on his back but they have such little force that knocking him down was all that happened. The speakers flickered a few times before finally vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Holt yells as Manny looks at him "YOU WOULD PICK ON A DEFENCELSE GHOUL?!"

Holt had lost all his senses and was practically raging, I guess I was his last straw.

"HOLT NO!" I yell.

If this was anything like my father's rages aggravating and challenging the monster would do nothing good. Actually, it would make it worse, a lot worse as that final wave of anger would open and the person would be sucked into a numbing darkness. You had to calm him down not make him angrier.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MANNY?! YOU'RE KICKING THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOUR FRIENDS! YOU'RE TEAMMATES! CLAWD WANTED OT GIVE YOU THE FUCKING GAME BALL! SAYING YOU DESERVE IT OR SOME SHIT! LIKE YOU HAD THIS FUCKING TEMPER OF YOUR UNDER CONTROL! YEAH, FUCKING HELL YOU DO! GET FUCKING CONTROL OF YOURSELF MANSTER OR I'M GOING TO PUT YOU OUT FOR GOOD!" **

And…. apparently it was. Because just like that, he snapped, Manny lost all his shit. I barely registered the first coming at my head before everything went black.

* * *

><p>I pulled myself off the floor and glanced around, coughing up blood as fire pooled in my chest, the warm liquid seeping through my hands and into the ground. I blinked a few times as the world stopped spinning but sadly could only open my left eye; I'm guessing the right was swollen shut. I blinked around the semi-darkened room, the lights had been taken out by Holt but the sun was shining through the small and widely spaced out windows. My mouth dropped. The school had become a war zone. Blood littered the floor, so much that I couldn't tell whose was whose anymore. Clawd was down; his shoulder all but gushing blood from the wound Manny gave him. His body broken and spilled across the ground like some sick twisted version of road kill. Holt was lying on the ground, his left arm bent in odd directions and what I'm guessing was his ulna was sticking out of his forearm, the bone lifting the arm off the ground as his hand hung limp. Blood rolled to the floor like a waterslide and I threw my hands to my mouth to stop the sob from leaving. His head was littered in bruises as blood leaked from his temple. Manny walked over and grabbed his foot, lifting Holt off the floor like a rag doll and tossed him over his shoulder. Holt head hit the lockers and bent in an ungodly angel and blood smeared down the metal from his mouth before his upper body fell limp over Manny's shoulder, like so twisted version of a trophy.<p>

This wasn't Manny. This was not the Minotaur we had grown up with, I quite **_literally_**, only being 3 and a half years old. He stomped down the hallway as the lockers shook; I dragged myself over to Draculaura. She had a dark bruise running over her temple, a fractured wrist and probably a few cracked ribs. I grab her shocked form and gently drag her with me over to Minnie's body, before dragging both of them under the large stairs. The tears flooded freely down my face as I wanted to save Holt but that meant that Manny would turn on us. I glanced at the school but no one was here.

We had come an hour early to practice casket-ball, Holt was down. Frankie and Draculaura couldn't stop him, Abby, Deuce or anybody for that could stop him were still at home and Clawd couldn't move! I paused and cleared my head, the only way we would get away was if we carried Minnie and I didn't want to consider she probably had internal bleeding. No, I KNOW she was internal bleeding. I glance at D's face and one look told me she knew the same, WE WERE SO FUCKING SCREWED! I could feel the tears running freely down my face as I placed my arms over both of my friends; pulling them into a tight hug.

What was this world coming to? Ghouls give up Manster's to save their own skins? My father could rebuild me but my friends? I closed my eyes and gently touched d's cheek, I remember my father's long talks and his instruction of what to do if he ever went off the rails. I knew he never wanted me to be the one to do it but D was two straws away from losing her shit, the boys were down and Manny was going to kill someone if I didn't go something. I give D a small smile as she blinks a few times, finally registering my hand on her face, she jumps a bit and looks at me with broken eyes. I smiled and stood up

"Wait till it starts, then take Minnie into the creepateria" I whisper "flip over one of the tables and call for help" and begin to walk away

"Frankie?!" she squeaks in a broken whisper

I nod and walk out from under the stairs my heels clicking on the ground and I turn and walk to the center of the hallway

_Step one: Get Monsters attention_

"Manny!" I yell, the bulls head snaps into my direction "LET HOLT GO!"

He growls and stomps up to me, his footsteps shaking the ground. My face cringing as Holt's lifeless body flies back at forth like farbric in the wind. My eyes glance back and I catch Clawd's look. His mouth falling open in what was no doubt a sob as he realised my stupid plan that would most likely get me killed. One he would be acting out if he could, I smile at him. He was always being a hero, now it was my turn.

And just like that, Clawd died, watching me call to my death.

_Step two: Don't make any sudden movements, show beast your not a threat_

I paused as the stomping silenced, I swallowed and looked up at the beast in front of me. His body seemed to have grown, his veins in his muscles popped out like he was lifting 5000 pounds, making them more pronounced like he was on steroids. Sweat littered his face and dripped to the floor, his skin was a few shades from white. His pupils were so small I had to look twice to make sure they were still there. And I couldn't help but shutter as his breath hits my face, his massive shoulders rising with rage as he probably planned thousands of ways to kill me.

_Step three: Try to interact, if good continue, if enraged run don't stay and repeat step One. If good go to step four._

"Manny" I whisper.

Manny looks around and then at me, like he's slowly realising in actually in front of him and not a hallucination "It's me Frankie" and when he doesn't try to kill me, I take it as a sign to continue.

_Step four: try to calm the beast by pulling out happy memories, these will calm the rage and hopefully allow the monster freedom from darkness. **Do not make angry!**_

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you right now but I want to help you." I say and bite my cheek as he glares

**_'RULE FUCKING FOUR FRANKIE!_**' my mind screams at me, I let out a slow breath and try again

"I want you to think for a minute. Think back to all the times we shared together." I say as the frown vanishes "think back to the first game of Casket-ball you played with Clawd. Think back to the first time you scored that 3 pointers and won our way to the semi-finals!" I say and chuckle a bit, his shoulders had stopped heaving so badly "Don't you remember how voltagiuosly awesome that was!? The crowd cheering, the clock counting down and Clawd throws you the ball! My heart stopped when you, you Manny, threw the ball! All eyes on it as it flew through the air and Swoosh!" I yell and throw my hands up, I could see his pupils slow enlarging and I can't stop the smile that hugs my face "Straight through the net like you'd practiced it a million times!" I let out a chuckle and look at him "The crowd went wild! Iris went wild! Iris Clops! Your ghoulfriend!" he looks up and blinks a few times like he was having some inner war with himself "Don't you remember all the fun times you've had with Iris?!"

"Frankie?" Manny whispers in a scared tone "I can't stop him, he's too strong!"

"No he's not Manny, think of Iris!" I say as tears roll down my cheeks "think of your friends" he grabs his head and I see his body shaking. His pupils were enlarging and shirking after each second and he lets out a low whimper. Sobs shake his shoulders as he grips his head harder

"Frankie I can't do this alone" he sobs

_Step five: Most important step, if all is successful reassure monster their not alone and gently place your hand on forehead. The motion allows the helper to break into the monsters mind so that the monster can latch on to and then be pulled to safety. **DO NOT BREAK CONCENTRATION OR CONSIQENSES WILL BE DEADLY **as monster loses themselves instead._

I knew Manny was dangling from a metal pipe in his mind, a broken pipe that was so close to breaking.

"You're not alone Manny," I say and fight back my own sobs because I knew I had him, and anything would throw him back into a frenzy "You got to come back to us Manny." I gently place my fingers against his face, my thumb on his left cheek, my index and middle finger on his forehead, my ring finger on his temple, and my pinky mirroring my thumb so the line was straight. "Let me help you" I whisper as I break through his mental walls, 'minotaurs have less than normal monster but will worry about that later' shut my eyes and bury into his subconscious.

*inside Manny's mind*

_He gasps from what I'm guessing was pain as I appear in his mind, I see Manny's body. Dangling over a pit of bubbling lava, only it's black and when it pops it shoots out a string of goo that desperately tries to reach Manny. Who gasps and pulls his leg up, the string barely missing his shoes before falling back into the pit. I lean down, my body releasing a light that pushed back the darkness._

_"Reach for me Manny," I say and wait, Manny looks up with teary eyes_

_"Frankie?" he whispers in a broken voice like I'm so sick allusion that's here to taunt him_

_"It's me Manny," I say and reach down, my mind runs through my rules and I hear dad's voice_

_'The old metal will creak slightly, it was a fear tactic. Designed to hold the person captive, ignore'_

_"Reach for me and hold on" I bite my cheek and will my voice not to crack, __he lifts up a shaking hand and gasps as the pipe creaks loudly._

_He shakes his head and shrieks in fear as his causes the pipe to crack more._

_"This is an allusion Manny," I say and reach down more and cringe in pain as rock dug into my stomach. My hips down was cased in heavy cement to keep me from being dragging in as well but it hindered my reach "I know it feels real Manny but you have to let go of the pipe and reach for me I can only go so far" I say and could feel as his body jumps_

_"I can't" he sobs "I can't"_

_"You can Manny," I say "you go to come back to us, back to Iris"_

_He lets out a few more tears but puts on a frown and with one hand reached up and grips my forearm in a tight grasp. I smile and grip his forearm but the goo starts bubbling madly and many strings shot upwards and wrap around Manny's legs. We both scream. Him from fear and me from pain and the force almost dislocated my shoulder but ignoring the pain I throw down my other arm and grip his forearm._

_"FRANKIE!" he yells_

_"Manny, you need to let go of the bar!" I yell and cry out as the go pulls him down some more, with great effort I pull him back up._

_I'm guessing this was one of the reasons dad didn't want me doing this. It took a lot of effort to just hold him here and I still had to pull him up to safety. My muscles burned in pain but I'm sure this would be easier if Manny realised his **death-grip** on that blasted pole, it only aided in the goo's process._

_"Are you crazy?!" he yells but I fight every nerve not to snap at him._

_'monster will be scared, use calming words and trust your partner will make the right choice' dad's voice says_

_I let out a slow breath_

_"I know it's scary but you need to let go so I can pull you up." I curse myself as tears leak across my face "Please Manny, I need to pull you up" he looks at me "Trust me"_

_He shakes his head in tears_

_"I'm sorry Frankie!" he sobs "I know I'm only helping him but I can't. Please, just leave me here."_

_I could only roll my eyes, I hated to say how fucking childish Manny was being. If I had Clawdeen, Lagoona, Cleo or Ghoulia they would have been free by now. Hell even **DRACULAURA** the most chicken ghoul I have ever met, Seriously she faints at the sight of her species food, would have let go in a heartbeat screaming about the power of friendship. I could feel the strength leaving me rapidly so I tried the last weapon at my disposal._

_"Then do it for Iris..." I sigh_

_It was like I had ignited a flame in his soul, the memories broke through the darkness and played out like flat screen TV's. Manny's first date. The first time he saw her. The day she wore his colors and he walked her to class. All his memories playing out in high definitions and I knew I had him. Manny lets out a low breath and looks up._

_"don't drop me," he says and let's go._

_Unfortunately, D had chosen that exact moment to go to the creepatira and when the door opened a loud hell bent screech echoed through the hall. I felt my connection break and my perch crumbling to pieces and sending both of us free falling._

_"MANNY!" I scream._ _I stop halfway down as a harness appears on my body, stopping me but I can't help but sob as the goo snaps up and does the opposite. Pulling Manny into the pit with tremendous I swore it killed him. His body submerged in darkness. I sob miserably as his shoe floats to the top, the mix of rubber, cloth and dyes struggling to stay above the surface before it vanishes "NOOOOO!" I sob and miserably try to rip the harness off my body._

_As if sensing danger I'm pulled out of his mind so fast I swore I had whiplash. A crack so loud it could be lightning rings through my ears and I'm hurled through the light._

_*back to the present*_

I scream in pain as my mind slams back into my skull, I take a few steps back in a failed attempt to steady myself. Manny snapped. All the things I said left his mind with a furry and he let out a monstrous roar. I gaps and have no time to move and his large hand swoops down and his fingers wrap around my neck in a vice-like grip, I gasp as pain floods my sense my first and then fear as no oxygen can get past my lips. I squeak and bitterly try to pry Manny's fingers open. I had so much I still wanted to do. Why did it have to end here? Why did it have to end like this? To die by the hand of someone I considered a close friend. Would I be missed? Would they grieve?

I could feel my spark going crazy as my legs dangled helplessly in the air, I tried kicking his but it did no good. He didn't feel pain right now, jut blind rage like my father had. Sparks were flying in all directions as black spots danced before my eyes. Thousands of thought ran through my head and I wanted to scream in frustration. I pause as time slows down, my heart beating 10,000 times per second. The monster in my mind was raging at me to let her out. To show Manny why he should fear Frankenstein's daughter. I wanted to for once in my life. No, I needed to. I guess I had let out so much energy that it shocked Manny enough to loosen his grip, it was all I needed to get a huge breath of air. Reaching into the deepest parts of myself I did something I swore I'd never do again.

**_I SCREAMED_**

Gasps! cliffhanger alert! lolz R&R people

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


	4. All I saw was red Pt 2

Okay continuing the fight! EEK!

(Romulus's p.o.v)

I was driving to school, Dougie sitting beside me and Clawdeen sitting in the back. She was more than pissed as she checked her nails for the umpteenth time this morning. I rolled my eyes in annoyance at Clawdeen's constant growling. It was like when I talked she got angry and when I was silent it pissed her off more; there was no way to please this ghoul.

"You could get out and walk you know" I finally state, fighting the cringe as she sends me a death glare for the back seat.

Dougie all but kills himself with laughter. I was an Alpha, a top dog and here I was sitting with my tail between my legs as I failed to control my mate.

"Oh can it Romulus" she snarls and looks out the window "Neigheal kept me up all night with a hairball fiasco..." I flinch at the memories of my first hairball experiences, that explains a lot… I turned back to the road "Why the hell do we have to be at school an hour before classes start?!" she groans.

If I wasn't driving I would be smacking my face into the steering wheel about 10,000 times. This was the fifth time she had asked this question and I was about ready to kill my mate.

"Because Clawd wants to get in a practice before the championship" I say with an eye-roll she goes to open her mouth but I cut her off "And you know that means Draculaura will be there and I'm not listening to her complaining for a fucking hour while we practice" Clawdeen rolls her eyes and grumbles something about stupid boyfriends but stays quiet.

"Hey you shouldn't complain" Dougie states "Clawd is in the gym hours before us to practise 3 pointers with Manny and you don't see D complaining"

"Oh please!" Clawdeen yells and throws up her hands "My brother has D wrapped around his finger so tight that she'd jump off a fucking cliff for him…"

I snort

"What, you wouldn't jump off a cliff for me?" I say with mock-pain

"If there was a pool under it, sure" she snaps back.

Dougie snorts loudly and glances out the window; I punch him in the arm. I roll my eyes and head back to the main road, it was pretty empty considering it was an hour before school starts. I smile and turn up the music, it was one of the songs Clawdeen and I had first danced too. I sing along with the lyric and glance back in the mirror, I could tell she was fighting the smile on her lips but finally the corners of her mouth turned upwards.

"You are such a loser!" she finally laughs, to which I only turn up the music and sing louder.

Dougie joins in as we practically scream the song down the street; Clawdeen throws a hand over her mouth as she loses herself in a fit of giggles. The song ends and I turn it down to a bearable volume, I smile as I feel her happiness seeping through the mating bond. Through it soon turns sour as I turn the corner.

"Babe?" I say as I also get a hint of anger laced with the concern. Clawdeen doesn't bother looking up as she types quickly on her I-coffin before pausing, I'm guessing she doesn't like the response because the frown deepens on her features "babe what's wrong?" Dougie notices my tone and tunes to look at the female in my backseat; she had yet to look up from her phone. Her nails clicking on the screen as her fear deepens "Clawdeen! Answer me!" I finally growl in my alpha command.

Clawdeen jumps from the sudden jolt of pain but looks up at me with a slight glare

"It's Draculaura" she states and I almost rolled my eyes and she stops again

"Is something wrong?" I ask again and slightly increase me speed, I didn't like to force her with my Alpha tone but she was starting to worry me.

"I'm not sure…" she bites back "D's not answering me"

"Clawdeen, it 6:07 their probably well into practise by now…" Dougie states but doesn't stop watching her.

Clawdeen all but smacks him upside the head, her head tilts to the side as she shoots him her best "Have you fucking met Draculaura" look.

"Okay taking into account that she might blow the two of you off" this time I roll my eye "Does not mean she'd ever do it to me," Clawdeen says

"Well, there's a first for everything?" Dougie says in a slightly confused tone and ducks as Clawdeen's hand goes at him again.

"We were talking about shoe sales Dougie, D opened the text but hasn't replied" she states and I feel the worry coming back "She would blow off Mr. Hack if it meant she could get a jump on the latest pumps."

I hated to admit it but she had a point, I glance at Dougie

"Doug, call Clawd," I say and glance back at the road.

I hear the clicking of his phone and the ringing of the call as he places it on speaker phone. Only it doesn't ring, it rings maybe half a tone and instantly goes to voice mail.

"Hey with is Clawd, all-star player and Co-captain of the Casket-ball team. I can't come to the phone right now, I blame my sisters. So leave me a message or a howl and I'll get back to ya when I can. Peace!" he yells with glee and the tones comes up.

The car had fallen into utter silence. Half a ring says Clawd turned his phone off. Clawd never turned his phone.

I could feel the fear triple as Clawdeen as but hyperventilates in my back seat. I push down the gas as the school comes into view; I was half tempted to ask Dougie to hold her. Clawdeen looked about three seconds from jumping out of the window.

"Clawdeen relax, I'm sure everything's fine" I try but see she's not even paying attention anymore; her mind is too busy drowning in awful thoughts.

I don't close my eyes but concentrate on our bond deeply; I send calming waves in her direction. It works as she blinks a few times and looks at me

"Damn it Romulus!" she growls "Stop trying to make me feel better and concentrate on getting our asses to the school!"

I know better than to argue with her, she would bite my head off.

"Clawdeen Calm down!" Dougie states, bad call…

I shake my head as she snaps.

"MY GHOULFRIENDS COULD BE DYING DOUGIE, DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" she shrieks and kicks his seat.

I glare at Dougie and push the gas a bit more, the tires moving as I pull into the parking lot. The back of the car swerves a bit as I hit the brakes.

"Clawdeen calm down, we don't even know what's happen-" I try before a loud scream pierces through the parking lot.

I paled as everyone know that was Frankie's scream and by the sounds of it, she was most likely dying. I barely even stopped the car before Clawdeen's smashes the window with her fist and hurled herself out of my car before I could stop her.

"Frankie?!" she shrieks and runs towards the school,

I was so fast I had to double check that the moon wasn't out, there was no way she should be moving that fast.

"Clawdeen!" both Doughty and I yell but she's halfway up the steps.

"God fucking damn it" I growl before throwing the car,

"Clawdeen wait!" Dougie had opened the door and rolled onto the ground. I don't even have a chance to turn the car off as I hurdle myself across the seat, summersault onto the ground and am chasing after my best mate and Ghoul-friend.

"Clawdeen!" I yell but instantly know it's pointless as she's all but blocked me out of a mating bond.

God help us…

(Clawdeen's p.o.v.)

"Ghouls?!" I could hear my friends screams from inside the school, I burst from the car.

"Clawdeen!" The guys both yell.

"Clawdeen!" Romulus yells but I block out his Alpha command to stop.

I ran up the steps with impressive speed, my heels clicking furiously as I skipped 3 maybe 4 steps at a time. I pushed open the double door and literally collapse for the sensory overload; there were so many things in the air. Anger, pain, fear, confusion, guilt but fear and blood were the most prominent. Oh my god, the blood… Though I had little time to sit and pick out whose was whose as my eyes fell on the sight of my best ghoulfriend being strangled to death by a raging Minotaur.

"Frankie!" I scream and run across the room, I jump and tackle Manny.

My legs wrapping around his neck as I dug my claws into his face, he lets out a hollowing roar and throws Frankie. Her body hits the floor and slides through the double doors of the creepiteria, I jump off Manny's shoulders to go after her but his large hand wraps around my ankle and I find myself being hurled in the opposite direction I wanted to be in. I hit the ground and pull my hands in, my forearm taking the brunt of the force as to not fracture my wrists. Don't get me wrong, it still hurt like hell and I could all but gasp as my body connects with the door and knows out my already limited air intake. My world spins but not enough to notice the homicidal Minotaur charge at me, I throw my hands to the ground and barely scramble out of the way before Manny collides with the metal doors, the dent in odd ways under the force and I knew that no one was getting in those again. Which also means Rom and Dougie, aka my back up, would have to go all the way around to get in.

Fuck my life...

I didn't know where I was running, I just knew I was running. I followed my natural instincts and went down the first hallway I could find, but I suddenly wish I hadn't. My heels slid across a bloody floor, the smelly body fluids acting as perfect lubricants on this already hazardous floor. I slid to a stop and get only gas at the whores that awaited me. It was like someone had committed World War III in here. Most of the lockers were dented and horrible and unnatural ways, blood later the floor, the walls, pretty much every place of person can reach. A few steps down I also noted large burn marks running from the floor to the roof as if someone had tried to put up a wall of fire.

I've had my nose to stop A. the vomit and B. the overwhelming smells from overpowering my senses and knocking me out cold. Even if I'm here I could tell that something bad happened I was getting Minnie, Draculaura. Frankie, Holt, Manny, and most alarming my brother Clawd. As if he was reading my mind a low grown captured my tension and my eyes shut down the dark in the hallway, I can make out of small broken form I want the doors. My feet were moving before I could stop them, the soft click-click-click-click as I ran to the end of the hallway. Not caring if my legs up bloody as I slid across the floor to the figure in the shadows. And I barely stopped the sob from leaving my lips as I viewed the broken mess of my ones powerful brother, my shaking hands gripped his shirt his blood leak from the wound just below his collarbone. From the small wheezing of his breath I could tell he probably had three or four fractured ribs, no punctures, thank God! Is probably lost about a pint and a half of blood, most likely delusional from blood loss.

"Oh my God!" I shriek "what the fuck is going on?"

"I'm not sure," he wheezes "we were just coming year for regular practice when D pointed out Manny and Minnie going at it. I'm not sure what it was for, I don't think they ever said but things took a turn for the worse and suddenly many snapped." He let a struggling cough and I can help the guilt the floods my system as I knew he shouldn't be talking but I had to know what was going on "Holt and I tried to stop him but I don't know what's going on Clawdeen! It's like he's become a totally new monster! He has insane strength, uncontrollable rage!"

"I know," I say "I came in here to find him strangling Frankie have to death."

"No Clawdeen, you don't understand. I don't know what the hell is going on. I punched him at least 15 times and he got up like I had him with a paper ball." My mouth drops, 5 hits should have put him on his ass. But 15?! "It's like he doesn't feel pain." Clawd wheezes and I sit him up "He doesn't care about hurting anyone his friends; he beat the crap out of Holt and me. I don't know what the hell's going on Clawdeen but you need to take him down and you need to take him down hard! And you're knocking to be able to do it on your own you get any help!"

I nod and pull out my I coffin, the screen was slightly cracked. I bit back the groan.

"Everything happened so fast he wheezes I'm not sure if the girls have even had time to call for help."

I push down 911 and go to hit talk when a loud crash echoes down the hall, both Clawd and I look in that direction as a scream echoes the hallway.

"Shit!" I yell and glance at Clawd.

I grab his jacket and haul him up, he lets out a painful groan but walks with my none the less. I kick up a history book and catch it with my hand, practically dragging Clawd down the hall with a fury. And kick open the door to the Creepiteria, it was a war zone in her. My eyes fall on Manny as he chased Frankie around, my eyes also notice D hiding behind a table with who I'm guessing is Minnie.

"Hey Manny!" I yell and with impressive strength hurl the textbook at him. It smacks off his head and Manny freezes, I push Clawd across the floor. Guilt flood my system as he cries out in pain but lands near a table and knocks it over as defence. I knew he wanted to be here with me but until that wound closes he's on no use "Remember me?" I ask and hold up my bloody nails.

Manny glares at me before letting out a monstrous roar, blood had rolled down his face and by the looks of it he tried to wipe it away with the back of his hand. I would chuckle if my life wasn't at stake, wounds above the eyes will keep bleeding unless you use something to stop it like ointment or a thick paste. Manny roars and picks up a table before hurling it across the room with what looked like little effort.

"Fuck!" I growl and quickly flip out of the way; my feet running along the length of the table before landing. Manny roars again and throws another table, I do an easy side flip and start moving my way across the room.

I growl and launch myself at him, landing a few punches before he tosses me off, I flip over and land on my feet. My heels sliding across the floor I kick out the legs of one table and flip it up as a shield against the projectile items he was launching through the air.

"Clawdeen, he's not thinking. Its pure rage, frontal attacks won't work!" Clawd yells and groans soon after.

I dodge Manny's attack and flip over his shoulders, my heels kicking his back and sent him flying into the kitchen. A loud crash as pots and pans fall to the floor, using this time I run across the room and flip over a table.

"Clawdeen!" Rom yells, but I knew it was a waste of time.

_'Go around, the door is busted!'_ I think through the bond _'and call the cops, Manny's fucking killing monsters in here. We need medical and possible the fucking army'_

I glance at Clawd across the cafeteria, his hand was over the wound but it seemed his breathe had slightly evened out. My eyes catch a glimpse of red hair and I groan, I peak over the table and glance at Manny. He's breathing heavily, and stumbling around like he's a bit dazed. His hand grips the edge of the table and it cracks under his strength, I'm so fucking confused right now. Frankie had dived behind D's table when I came in the room; it seems if Manny can't see us than he's not so angry. I let out a low breathe before my phone starts buzzing.

"Ghouls" I whisper quietly "What the fuck is going on?"

The phone shifts to show both of them.

I died.

Tears and blood had stained their faces. One look at them and I wanted nothing more than to chuck this table as Manny and rip out his fucking heart. Frankie had crusting blood running down her temple, her right eyes was swollen shut as a large bruise decorated her eye to her chin. D had one as well but not as dark and stayed around her temple and eyes, I'm guessing D had a fractured nose and Frankie had the bruise and then got punched. I also noted how D held her wrist, the large bruise forming as her bone stuck in an odd angle. It was still under the skin thankfully but it looked painful. Both of them were a mess, their hair was crazy, I saw more blood than skin and so many bruises that they could pass for a checker board.

"I don't know," Frankie says "I got to school with Holt and suddenly Manny started flipping his fucking bolts!"

"Minnie and him were arguing when Clawd and I got here" Draculaura sighs "Um, she was saying something about how he had to go home?" she rubs the bruise and whines slightly, Frankie grabs her hand and pulls it away before I can reprimand her "But I can't remember why..."

"He's lost in animalistic rage", Frankie says and the tears roll down her face "It the things that my father used to have, its different levels of anger until it consumes you. I had a chance to save him and I failed" I blink and look at her, my face no doubt holding confusion

"You didn't fail Frankie, I fucked everything up" D Sobs and smoothes away some of Minnie's bloody tresses "I always mess everything up!"

"what happened?" I ask and glances over the table, latterly shooting back to the floor as I barely miss Manny's raging eyes.

"I had a chance to calm him down, to break through the anger" Frankie sighs "My father gave me a list of what to do. I did it and got into his mind, I had him in my hands…" she pauses, not wanting to say the rest.

"And then I fucked up!" D sobs "I opened the creepiteria doors and broke your concentration, now Manny is lost and I don't think we'll ever get him back!"

"It's not your fault D," Frankie says but we both knew it was "If anything it's mine because I said to go to the creepiteria."

"Wait, wait," I say and shake my head "What do you mean we might not get him back?"

"I unlocked a part of Manny's mind that is very fragile, I made him let go of his physical ties, the ones that bind a soul to its body. I had to do that to pull him out of the darkness but my bond was broken so we fell, my body was fine because I'm tethered to my body but Manny wasn't and now his soul is drowning in a river of darkness." Frankie lets out a little sob "I told him to trust me Clawdeen and now I have no idea how to save him!"

"Okay calm down!" I say and pause as Manny slowly moves towards my table, his drunken body hitting the wood and I shut my eyes. Holding my breath until he move away again "We will figure this out. Frankie I need you to call you father and see if there is any way to shut down Manny's body. Then we can worry about his soul." Frankie nods and pulls out her I-coffin, her shaking fingers hitting the keys "And don't put it on speaker!" I add quickly "Were pulling a big enough gamble as it is and I doubt your father will be happy you're practically dying."

"Clawdeen we have to get Holt!" D whispers as the tears flow again "He took the brunt of the beating to spare Frankie and I'm scared he'd not alive"

I glance in a deep breath and almost I almost lose my lunch, my hands fly to my nose and it takes everything I have not to let out a very loud groan. My nose burns badly and I swore I was bleeding; it felt like sledgehammer was having sex with my brain as my senses go haywire. 'WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I REMEMBER THAT?!' I block out my little voice and this time use my ears not my nose to see it Manny is close, my ears flick to the left, then the right as I register that he's on the other side of the room my Clawd's table. Peak over the table and see my brother hiding, his hand over his mouth and his arm over his collar-bone.

But my point was not about my brother here so with reluctance I tear my eyes away and scan the room. Looking for any sign of the rambunctious DJ, the silence alone was nerve wracking. I finally find him on the other side of the room and my heart stops as I see what D meant. His head was lying in a weird angle, his left arm was totally shattered, what I'm guessing is the ulna had broken through his flesh and stood in the air like a horrible omen. Blood littered his face, chest, arm and floor. The only thing I don't believe was bleeding was his legs; I just prayed to god that he and Jackson could still use them. I glance over at the redheaded boy and want to see if I missed anything but D lets out a squeak and I have to duck as Manny turns again. I sigh and run a few scenarios through my mind, most were impossible without a partner… or four.

"I think I could grab him but I can't just throw him over my shoulder like a rag doll" I state "I'm guessing his spine if fractured, I don't know to what degree but I don't want to move him." D gives a teary nod "I could however move a table to him but it would take time and I can't do that entire thing fast enough with Manny throwing all the fucking tables around the room!" I peek up before dropping quickly to avoid detection.

My phone buzzes a bit and I see Clawd's Emoji pop up, I click on it and bring him into our four -well three until Frankie gets back- chat, I knew he heard everything from super hearing so I didn't bother catching him up. Clawd's face pales slightly and tears stream down his cheeks as he takes in the sight of his Ghoulfriend.

"D…" he whispers in a broken voice, sh lets out a small sniffle "I'm so sorry," he says with a sob

"don't be," she says "this isn't your fault"

"And it's not your either," I say as she frowns

"Yes it is Clawdeen!" she sobs back "I fucked everything up when I opened the door, you can say anything you want to justify it but it's the truth. Frankie had him and I messed it up"

I frown as I knew she had a point, I could lie and say it wasn't but it was the truth no matter how controllable it was.

"Well then we'll just have to fix it now won't we?" Clawd says with glee, if I could I would hug my brother right now. The small smile appears on D's face and it warms my heart "speaking of fixing things, you need a distraction don't you?"

I send him a small glare

"Don't you fucking dare" I growl "You have lost Manny's much blood as it is!"

"It doesn't matter!" Clawd says "D's right, Holt it's dying as we speak. I'm not losing my best friend or my sister. If you are risking your life then so am I!"

"No, you're not!" D says with a firm tone "I am." She sighs, now I turn me glare on my friend but she brushes it off with an eye roll "Oh don't look at me like that Clawdeen, you said so yourself you can't do this without help and it's my fault Manny's like this. Clawd's too injured to do anything and I want to help. **No Clawdeen I NEED to do this**." She states firmly.

"Fine…" I sigh and look over the table "Am I getting-"

I was cut off by my phone buzzing, 5 emoji's pop up and I see it's our friends. D excepts them before I could say anything. Cleo's, Abby's, heath's Deuce's, and Ghoulia's faces come through the 6 way call. Ghoulia was doing Cleo's nails while they rode in the family carriage, which I find impressive considering it moves with every step the Jackal's take. Deuce was driving his motorcycle. Heath was playing with the stereo as Abby drove them to school

"Oh finally!" Cleo's voice asks "I've been calling people forever and- OH MY Rah!" she all but shrieks as she looks at our broken faces, mine was broken but was blood as I had slid across the floor "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" we all muffle our speakers and cringe as Manny looks around the room in rage.

"Shhhhh!" D whisper-yells before quietly sobbing, if this were any other time I would have laughed as Deuce swerves around a car he almost hit.

"Whoa bro, ghouls what the hell is going on?" he asks as everyone drops what they're doing, my brother shifts slightly and brings the tip of his phone over the table, it was high enough to not block the camera but low enough to still be covert. We were met with shocked gasps as they took in the scene.

"Manny's going absolutely fucking apeshit!" Clawd half yells "He's tearing up the entire fucking creepatira!"

"Both Clawd and Holt are hurt. Minnie's dying and Manny's throwing goddamn tables at us!" I growl.

"Tables?" Cleo blanks "Why would he be throwing tables?"

I will point out that everyone and I mean EVERYONE literally stopped and sent Cleo the biggest "Are you fucking serious" look they would manage. I roll my eyes as she actually managed to look shocked by the response.

"Not helping Cleo!" I growl she rolls her eyes

"I'm just SAYING he usually doesn't go this crazy when he's angry. Monsters I could see, but tables?" say defensibly and crosses her arms

"Hold on, I'm almost there," Deuce says and speeds towards the school.

"So are we," Abby says in an angry tone "when I get hands on that minotaur…" she growls, her accent being more pronounced as her anger rises.

"We'll be right there 2 minutes tops," heath says as Abby floors the gas.

"Use the front door, Manny's fucking busted the back" I growl and glance up at him.

The others hang up and I glance at my phone as Frankie's picture reappears

"okay we have good and bad news which do you want first?" she asks and I could smack my face in frustration.

"Frankie Holt is dying stop playing games and speak!" I growl, she jumps but nods.

"Okay good news, my dad says there might be a way to get his souls back. As for his body we need to let it burn out by itself, we can help it along or wait but it could take a few days if we do."

"Is that all?" I say and she shakes her head

"No that was the good news." She states and everyone paused to look at her, D literally turns her head to send Frankie a "What the hell is the bad new?" look

"Which would be?!" D all but smacks Frankie on the arm

"The bad news is my father's furious and is calling everyone's parents. They should be here is a little while…" she says and cringes and Clawd and I let out low painful groans

"Seriously?" I say and throw up my hands "We don't need this right now…"

"Fuck our parents will be ripping this school in two…" Clawd adds with another groan.

"Okay focus Clawdeen!" I say and slap myself across the face "Frankie, D and I need to get Holt-...Fuck! Well, now Jackson out of harm's way but I need a distraction" she nods and pulls her hand stitches loose.

It starts jumping across the room, before landing on top of the trays. Picked one up, with a flick it started tossing trays at Manny. He growls and starts smashing the trays in a righteous fury, D and I run over the table. Me towards Jackson and her towards Manny, Manny's head snapped in our direction and looked at both of us. Anger was clearly written on his face as I'm guessing he had a bone to pick with either of us. I clearly won that battle as the back of my spine tingled; with a quick glance to the mirror in the kitchen I see a herd of trays was thrown my way. Jumping off a broken table I easily flip out of danger and somehow managed to catch all five before they could hit Jackson, my heels sliding across the floor. I had to tuck and roll to keep his attention on me and not the dying normie boy but I couldn't get to Jackson with him watching. As if D read my mind she threw her hands in the air.

"Hey Manny!" she yells and jumps into the air, her injured hand not moving as much as the other but it does the trick. D's heels were clicking across the floor as she ran the other way and Manny heard them, D lets out a shriek as Manny comes after he and I have to shut down every one of my thoughts screaming at me to save her. But I don't let D's act of bravery go to waste as I slide across the floor, silencing any noise and grip a table leg, stopping at the center and use both hands to gently pick it up. I kick off my heels and quickly walk barefoot across the floor before stepping over Jackson and placing the table sideways on the ground.

(Draculaura's POV)

I ran across the room with a shriek, purposely hitting my heels harder on the floor to cover up Clawdeen's. I roll to the left and a table goes flying over my head, I can't help but cringe as my legs goes over some previously broken pieces. I feel my skins splitting as splinters embed themselves into my thighs, I slam my hands on the ground and my body comes to a stop. I watch as Clawdeen picks up the table, one glance at her and I could tell she was fighting every nerve to not drop the table and Nail Manny but she had a role to play and needed to finish it. I nod once at her before she places the table on the ground and vanished from my sight. My mind snaps back to the present and I yet again had to dodge Manny's attacks, my thighs scream in pain as my purple blood leaks down to my feet.

I wanted nothing more than to dive over the side of Clawd's table but that would put Manny on a war path and my manster was a sitting duck. So I run to the left and flip over the table, my body doing two easy flips before landing with relative ease. Thank you Cleo! Her 10,000 hours of practise had actually paid off. My heels slid across the ground and I had to grip a table to stop myself. 'Did I fricken puncture something?' I can't help but wonder as I watch the steady flow of blood leaving my body. I flip out of the way yet again as Manny throws a chair, flip after flip was required as I dodged for my life but I noticed with fear as my body was dramatically slowing down, from exhaustion and blood loss. I notice a chair coming at me and using the table I manage to flip out of the way but not fast enough to avoid the second on hurdling behind it.

"Clawd!" was the last thing I think before the chair hit me.

I gasped loudly as the pain hit me at once, my lungs burned for air that wasn't there. I swear I heard a couple of my rib cracking as it shattered into little pieces against my body. I could taste the metal tang of my blood as it rolled down my lips. The room spun everywhere; my ears were filled with a high pitch ringing. Slowly my knees hit the floor and I slumped down onto Jackson.

"Draculaura!" Everyone yelled before the room went dark.

(Romulus's POV)

I hit against the creepatira doors in anger, my shoulder rammed into the metal in an effort to move it.

"Damn it!" I punched the metal door before Dougie grabs my arm.

"Rom it's not going to budge, we need to go around" he pants and rolls his shoulder, I go to shove him off when a large shiver runs through my body as Clawdeen's vice fills my head.

_'Go around, the door is busted!'_ she thinks through the bond and I could only shiver in pleasure as it feels like she's standing behind me, whispering in my ear. _'And call the cops, Manny's fucking killing monsters in here. We need medical and possible the fucking army'_

I could feel the fear and pain leaking from her words and I could on pray that she was okay.

"Damn it, Manny's losing his shit and tearing the fucking school to pieces!" I growl and rip out my phone, I dial 911 and throw the phone to my ear.

"Fuck! If Manny's causing this we don't have time stand around here." He yells and pulls me down the sidewalk "Going around the back will take at least 7 minutes! This school is fucking huge!"

I broke into a swift run as a lady answered the phone, I explained what was happening and she told me she had gotten other calls saying the same things. Most were from parents that didn't know the whole story so he kept me on the line a little long that I'd have liked. Finally she thanks me for my time, says to call if anything changes and hangs up. I throw my phone into my back pocket before I fell onto all fours, I didn't care if my hands got dirty. Wanting nothing more than to talk to my mate but I knew she need all of her attention of the battle inside, I just prayed that things would turn out okay.

_"Please god, doesn't let anyone die today…"_I think

"I love Clawdeen like a sister but she never fucking thinks does she?" Doug laughs a bit and also drops to all fours, I snort.

"Please, when it comes to her ghouls, Clawdeen would run into a fucking burning building without a second thought" I push myself to go faster "I swear to god if Manny hurts anyone else, I'm going to fucking kill him"

I let out an alpha growl as I think of Manny hurting my pack, hurting the ghouls, hurting his friends. Dougie mirrors it and I can't help but smile as my beta backs me up, his anger and determination feeding my drive and raising my power.

"Don't worry…" he growls darkly "I'll help"

Okay, read and review. Tell me what you think? Peace out lovely's.

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	5. Mine

Okay, chapter 4. Sorry for the wait, I have rewritten this a thousand times... Ugh. :( But I think I got it now! Enjoy!

Sophia's POV:

The bus pulled into a small town. Windows reflected shops, and shops stood out in bright colours. Small houses lined up row after row. Children and parents walked along picture book streets. I glanced at my phone and saw that it was 4:25. Great, everyone was out of school. People glanced at our bus, the large pink and black singing shining in the sunlight. Kids stared with awe. My girls looked around with smiles on their faces. Taylor and Channing and Robert were banished ghosts.

"Wow, this place is so cute!" Christina squealed as she waved at a small boy holding his mother's hand. He blushed a bit, then waved back, partly peeking, partly hiding behind his mother's leg.

"Aw, look at all the shops!" Sammy added just as excitedly. "I wonder what kind of stuff they have."

I rolled my eyes before slapping on my headphones. Everybody was giggling and pointing at this or tha,t trivial thing in the distance. They were acting like small children. I will never understand what is SO exciting about small towns. They're all just filled with narrow, snooty people, cranky seniors, and horny boys who can't keep it in their last year's trendy pants. Nat chuckled at my posture before elbowing me in the gut.

"Relax crabby pants. You're the one who suggested this"

"Well I didn't think we would end up in THIS town."

Nat raised an eyebrow. "What? How can you have a problem with this place? Did you live here or something?" she asked, then added, putting on a spooky, melodramatic voice, "… in your deep, dark, mysterious past?"

"Yeah, good one Nat. Look at me. I'm so mysterious. The only girl you'll ever meet from Hicksville in the great state of Boring." She raises her eyebrow slowly but I continue "Listen, I've been traveling since I was three. I've been to a thousand dumps exactly like this. Trust me, they're all the same." I sigh and glance back out the window. "Although maybe this one _is_ a little different. Maybe it doesn't whisper bad luck. It screams it."

I looked back and saw that all of the girls had their mouths covered, stifling laughter.

"Wow girl, what's with you?" Alyssa chuckled.

"Yeah, lighten up," Alice added with a smile before poking me in the side. I jumped a little, then smacked her hand away.

"Alice!" I yelled, blushing a touch as the others laughed.

"Hey, calm down. We'll be gone in an hour or so," Nat said, absent-mindedly scrolling through my music, while every so often lifting her head and looking, curiously, out the window.

"Yeah, relax. We'll protect you," Sammy added in a baby voice. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Right, now remind me. Which one of us can bench 4 times her body weight?" I asked with a smirk, Sammy sent me a small frown and stuck out her tongue.

I smirked again before lifting my head up, turning around, leaning over the seat, finding her mouth with mine. Gently biting her tongue. That low, familiar moan escaped her lips as I paused, withdrew to nibble her bottom lip. My hand was faintly touching her neck. I felt the beginning of a shudder there our moment I cut short as Nat -quite on purpose I might add- places two fingers in her mouth and lets out a high pitched whistle of approval, which of course causes the others glance back at us. I don't hide my death glare but the snarl that threatened to leave my lips, as she wrecked my seduction tactic as fast as I'd launched it. The others chuckle as Sammy blushes before hiding her face in her book, I'm sure if I wasn't here she would have smothered herself with it. It was no secret that Sammy had a crush on me; she had come out as bi-sexual in grade 8 and it had sadly gone to hell soon after -She had been hiding under a tree when I first met her, crying her eyes out because her sisters had disowned her or something- Sammy had never been too forthcoming with that information. But, I cheered her up and took her out for lunch and got her number. Within a couple months, we were practically sisters. That soon led to her sleeping in my bed but it wasn't like we were dating or anything.

I wouldn't call myself a lesbian, it's true I had been with more girls than guys but it was only because I wasn't attracted to many guys. Girls were easy, girls were safe and it was a good and fun way to release stress. Some people would call me a whore because I had slept with my whole team but it's not like I have no self-control. I would never force anyone to do something they don't want- many people would have you believe I force my team- but I had been a huge victim of bullying in my childhood because of my father and moving around a lot. My team is very open about sexuality, work is work and fun are for after work. I've also been known to kick people off my team for bullying, I work hard to keep cheer an open sport.

"Okay, girls listen up!" Coach yells, the bus instantly falls silent "We are going to take an hour break. I want you to split up into teams of two or more. NO GIRL IS TO BE LEFT ALONE NO MATTER WHAT! If I catch one of you without a partner I will be pulling you OUT OF THE COMPETITION!"

The entire bus is filled with whining but we knew why she would say that.

"YES COACH!" twenty voices answer back in perfect harmony, my aunt nods before the bus driver opens the door

"Set your phone to go off in an hour and make your way back to the bus, try not to stray too far okay? I don't want anyone getting lost." We nod before walking off "And call me if something goes wrong!" she yells but most of us had left, I chuckle as she rolls her eyes and turns back to the bus driver.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen her this stressed before" Alice chuckles as she glances back, I smirk before sending my aunt a text and sliding my phone in my case.

"This is her first championship with us" I sigh and glance around the street "I remember how freaked you were" Alyssa starts coughing as the others chuckle, Nat glares at me as her cheeks flush bright red.

"What happened?" Sammy asks

_**"Nothing!"**_ Nathalie hisses venomously, Sammy jumps at her tone.

I punch Nat in the arm before wrapping my arm around Sam's waist; she blushes brighter than Nathalie was. I rolled my eyes with a chuckle as we continue walking. People would occasionally glance at us; I would nod at my teammates.

"OH MY GOSH!" Chrissie yells with glee, I don't even have to look to know what that was for.

I roll my eyes with a chuckle and sure enough with a glance I spot the stuff animal store Chrissie was running too, a mother pulls her son out of the way with a frown.

"Sorry" Sammy cries out as they zoom past her, Chrissie had dragged her with her when she ran off.

Yes, Chrissie was 19 but she acts like she's 4, I always keep her in my sights but she still finds a way to get into trouble. Since Sammy is only 15 she's pulled into the stupid things Chrissie does, Chrissie says it's "because their closest in age" I think it's because Sammy's the only one that won't "beat her ass into the ground" if she tried.

"Would it be a crime if we walked away very quickly?" Nat asks in an annoyed tone

The others chuckle but head to the store, my hand shoots backwards and grabs Nathalie's ear.

"Ow** fuck,** Sophia! Let me go!" she yells as I drag her down the street "Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

We walk into the store and my eyes widen, this was like an animal lover's heaven. This place looked small from the outside but it was huge on the inside, it had 12 rows of stuffies, a place to fill them. A second floor that was attached to the round staircase it was filled with fabrics for clothes and different toys. My mouth fell, there had to be hundreds of stuffy's here. Chrissie was pulling Sammy around the store in a mad fury.

"Oh my gosh, have you seen this one!" she squeals as she runs one direction but stops and yells even louder **"No! Look at this one!"**

"Ah! Christina, please let me go!" Sammy yells semi-loudly and glances at us, she was being tossed in different directions like a punching bag, her requested fell on deaf ears as she was pulled closer to the back of the store.

"Someone should calm her down before she has a heart attack" Alice chuckled before sliding to the left as Christina flies by yet again.

"Well feel free to do the honors," I say before pushing her forwards a smidge, Alice glances back at me like I'm a madman

"You're team captain, you stop her!" she says before hiding behind Alyssa, I roll my eyes before a hand is placed on my shoulder

"Yes please calm her down, she's frightening my customers," a man says.

He had silver hair, an old but friendly face. A smile on his lips and the hint of mischief in his eyes. I felt a smidge of tears fill my eyes, he reminded me so much of my grandfather. I lost him a few years ago to cancer; he raised me like his own when my parents were figuring out their divorce. I nod before shutting my eyes and taking in a deep breathe.

**"Christina Elizabeth Channel Roxanna Myers the Third!"** I yell in a loud voice, like I had flipped a switch Chrissy slides to a halt and glanced at me "You need to calm down RIGHT now!" I growl and cross my arms with a slightly disappointed head shake.

Chrissie glanced around the store, all eyes were on her. She lets out a low chuckle before blushing and releasing Sammy. The others chuckle as some town's people shake their heads; she glances around the store before slowly walking up to a certain animal.

"Oh my gosh..." she barely chokes out, her fingers freeze in front for a stuffed animal on a glass case "I haven't seen one of these in years..."

I walked up to her and glanced at the bear. It was a plain white bear, with gorgeous baby blue eyes. It had blue overalls with butterfly buttons

"Oh, so you know this one huh?" the store owner asks with a clearly impressed tone, Chrissie just nods her head.

"Where did you get this," she asks in awe "This is a very rare collectable, only 5 were ever made"

"Well you certainly know your stuffies" the man chuckles, Chrissy blushes a bit

"I should, I have over 1200 of them" she says in awe "I've been collecting them since I was 3" she adds as her fingers trace over the glass "but this one..." she brings her fingers to her head and throws open her fingers to symbol an explosion "I've been looking for THIS one for years"

(Christina's p.o.v)

"The winter gem, made by Clarissa Denivo. A famous teddy bear maker, she made thousands of creations that sold worldwide but her most prized collections were the winter lux bears. 5 bears made from the fur of a Black-and-White Colobus Monkey, found in diverse regions of equatorial Africa. They are the most arboreal of all African monkeys and seldom descend from the trees. The string was made from the guts of sea lions, fished out of the chilling arctic waters, made and gifted to her by the chief of an Inuit tribe. She found them while living there for 3 years. And the eyes were said to come from the jasmine sea itself, polished and created by the rolling waves."

My eyes widen as I turn to the low male voice, I thought it would be the store owner or a person that worked here but to my surprise, I come face to face with a blonde haired boy. He was about 5'9", had semi-buff arms. A blue t-shirt and brown shorts, his blonde hair was down to his chin giving him a sort of suffer appearance. He glanced at my shocked face with a smile, a chuckle comes to my left and I glance to see the store owner smiling

"I see you've met my other bear expert" he smiles and grips his shoulders for an awkward side hug "This is my grandson Clark"

"Hey gramps" Clark chuckles

"You collect stuffed animals?" I ask skeptically

"No" he smiles and shakes his head "But I grew up with my grandfather. I bet I know more about these things than he does"

"Clark is studying to be a veterinarian" his grandfather adds with a smile

"But right now I'm just playing football," Clark says with a light blush "So what brings you guys to town?"

"Were on our way to the new York," Sophia says with a slight growl, I send her a light glare.

I don't know if he heard it or just didn't care, thankfully he just nods and places some rogue stuff animals back on their shelves.

"Ah, cheer national's right?" I nod "Well you'll be against our girls, they left a few hours ago"

"Yeah Sophia made us stop because she couldn't stand our bickering any longer," I say with a light eye roll

(Marcus's p.o.v)

"Wow Clark" I chuckle "You hardly talk to any girls all year then in 10 minutes you come back with six gorgeous babes" I blew out a breath of air and wave my hand in my face "You're smothering me"

The girl's chuckle lightly, this was going to be easier than I thought. Well all except the brunette in the middle, she had a less than pleased frown on her lips. I glanced her over and smiled, she had a serious yet gentle air about her. Most of all she screamed power, I was sure she was the captain. My smile only grows as I glance at the rest of them, skinny, toned, beautiful and barely covered from their cheerleading outfits. Just my type of girls, the others licked their lips and chuckled.

"Hahaha, our class clown," Clark says before clearing his throat "These are my friends and fellow players. There's Smith, Alex, John, Luther and our senior football captain Marcus"

I nod as my name is called and receive smiles in my direction, from all except the gorgeous brunette that just rolled her eyes. I could tell that there was more than meets the eye with this one, from far away she looked no different than the others but I could tell she was guarded. The way she stands just a little straighter, the way her hands stay by her side -ready to do something if needed- and a serious look in her eyes. I could tell her teeth were clenched a bit as she eyed all my team with a questioning gaze. I doubt the others even noticed this but it brought a chuckle to my lips.

"Hi, I'm Christina!" a bubbly blonde says, her shoulder length hair was down "And these are my teammates Alyssa" she points to a black-haired girl, she had bangs that fell to the left side of her face and greatly complimented a pixy cut "Alice, Sammy" she points to the other to blondes both of them looked close to Christina but their hair was pulled into ponytails. Even from here I could tell that Sammy was the youngest, her body was less developed but still good and the fear in her eyes plus the way she practically clutched to the stunning Brunette had me chuckling "Nathalie" I get a small nod from a red head, she looked the oldest. Her long red hair was in a high pony but still reached her ass, it shined in the sun and I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through it "And last but not least our glorified, undefeated, all star cheer captain, Sophia." Her soft brown hair was loose around her shoulders; it reached her chest in loose waves.

Sophia brushes some hair behind her ear but nods, the frown had vanished to a small smile but even a blind man could see it was forced. I could see she wanted nothing to do with us.

"Undefeated?" I ask with a grin

"Yes this will be our fifth championship if we win," Sophia says, I smile as she magical voice fills my ears.

I knew she was guarded... I just have to find out why. I had to make her mine.

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I glanced around the group of guys and did everything in my power not to sigh. Couldn't the girls see that the guys wanted nothing but sex? I couldn't stop the eye roll when Marcus was introduced. He screamed confidence, that perfect ladies grin that could make any girl swoon. The chiseled body and senior football captain attitude. I hid the gag as he eyed me up with lust filled eyes; at least, he wasn't drooling like his friends. But I could tell you from a mile away that he was a total ladies' man and a total player. This entire idea was setting off warning bells like crazy, I wanted nothing more than to grab my friends and run but the girls were eating up his macho man attitude spoonful after spoonful. I was going to shoot myself if I let this go on any longer; I glanced in the window of a nearby store. I stood there in my cheer outfit, my arms crossed and a small frown on my face.

"Girls it's time to go," I say as I remember we had to get back to the bus.

Of course, I was met with four annoyed groans and some whining, and yes I said four not five. Nathalie just rolled her eyes and nodded, she grabbed Christina's arm before pulling her back to my side.

"But it's not even-" she tries but was cut off by 6 alarms, some songs, beeping, chiming or in Nat's case Swearing louder with each second "Damn..." she sighs as we shut off the noise.

The guys had slight frowns on their faces as they glanced at Marcus, I really did not like this guy. The way they followed him around was unnerving to say the least.

I give them a small smile as I watch their egos slowly deflating, before wrapping an arm around Sammy's waist and lead them away. I had kept her in arms reach the entire time; her hands were wrapped around my arm. Nat grabs Christina's arm and pulls her with us but my hopes of leaving peacefully we cut short as Marcus's voice rang through the air.

"Hey, when our girls come back were throwing a party. You guys should come" I snort a bit as we continue to walk

"Say you'll come," Clark says in an embarrassing whine, though I'm sure only Nat and I noticed it.

"Um, no thanks!" I say, Sammy's grip tightened a smidge.

"Sophia..." Christina whines, the others looked at me-minus Nathalie who only had mild interest- with widened eyes

"Oh come on, it's been forever since we've gone out," Alyssa says with a puppy dog pout, I roll my eyes.

"Oh please, can we?" Alice squeals, I glance at Marcus and inwardly frown as his bad boy smirk is back.

"Come on Sophia, we should leave" Sammy whispers.

I glance at her and could see the fear in her eyes. I knew we should just leave but against my better judgement, I answer him.

"Why would your girls want to party with us?" I ask, he smirks again.

"Because you girls seem cool, I'd think they'd want to meet you." he says as he checks me out for a fifth time this morning.

I send him a small smirk back

"Yeah, when we win and we **Will** by the way, they're not going to want us there," I say, Nat smirks as the others smile.

I wasn't one to start a fight or brag about of success but something in me was screaming to put this player in his place. Marcus just gives me smile.

"You don't know that," he says coolly "You could lose"

I chuckle a bit

"I'm pretty confident in our abilities," I say "And going to that party would cause nothing but trouble, and I'm not one to start a fight"

"Well, then maybe you could teach our girls a thing or two" he smirks, "I'm sure you have many talents under that skirt" He whispers huskily, I roll my eye and glare at him.

"Come on Sophia, let's go. Couch will be pissed if we're late" Sammy whines while pulling me towards our bus.

"We'll walk you," one guy says, I think he name was john.

I go to intervene when Marcus's voice beats me to it.

"No..." he says slowly, I glance at him with a slight eyebrow raise "Let them go. We have practice at 6"

I knew it was only 5, the boys would have had lots of time to walk us to the bus and back but I choose not to comment. The boys glanced at Marcus as they probably thought the same thing but nodded a few seconds after.

"I'll text you the address," he says before the guys turn to leave

I glared at Marcus's back, that guy was bad news and worst of all he had my entire team wrapped around his little finger.

Read and review

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	6. Sit

Okay, Chapter 5! Yeah, lets go!

(Clawd's p.o.v)

The last bell of the day had rung, multiple sighs were heard before the ruffling of papers and slamming of books over took the spot-light.

"Hey Clawd, you ready for the game on Friday?" Manny yells, I smirk

"Yeah Man, were going to crush Vampire academy!" I cheer before high-fiving him

I walk up to Draculaura and pick her up in my arms, she squeals in response before hitting my in the shoulder

"Clawd!" she groans with a blush "I've told you not to do that!" she hisses lightly as people looked at us, most rolled their eyes but a few chuckled before continuing their activity's.

"I can't help it, your voice is too cute" I tease lightly as I set her down and grab her clawculous and her bite-ology book.

"Come on, everyone's meeting at the Coffin-bean" I say with a huff but sends me a small smile as she places her books in her bag.

"You are so lucky I love you" she sighs and places her head on my arm

We walked up to the Coffin-bean and I could help but chuckle, 4 years had gone by and little had changed. I glance around, Heath and Abby were talking as she absent mindedly rubs her stomach. It was slightly bulging from their growing child. Heath was being a horn-dog and said it would be all right one time, a few days later Abby was Pregnant... their expecting their little bundle in 7 months. But as much as I hate to admit it, Heath has great timing, school would be out and we would graduate before Abby had to deliver. Head mistress blood-good was not happy but what's done was done. I'm more impressed that Heaths still alive, according to Abby Yeti's can be very violent when angry and let's just say her father was less than pleased about the news. Abby rolls her eyes with a chuckle as he tries so hard to impress her. Cleo was going off about god knows what; deuce was half paying attention as he glanced around the mall.

Ghoulia and Slo-mo were moaning about computers, well more Ghoulia was and Slo-mo was nodding slowly... though I doubt he understood half of what she was moaning about. Frankie was sitting in Jackson's lap drinking something, as they quietly discussed what to do about the fall dance and how to welcome the fresh-bloods (freshmen). Clawdeen sat in Romulus's lap flipping through a fashion magazine and showing Frankie some she likes. Romulus would take a drink before smiling and burring his face in Clawdeen's hair, something I do a lot to Draculaura. They had become a mated couple about a year ago, after a huge argument and a fight in the full moon. How that ever ending in mating I will never understand but I'm not one to pry into other monsters personal lives.

"Hey Ghoul!" Clawdeen says with a giggle "Have you seen these new outfits, there to die for!"

"Well of course ghoul!" she chuckles

I roll my eyes in sync with Romulus before sitting down in one of the love seats and pulling D to my lap, she shuffles a smidge before leaning on the arm chair to point out her favorites. So much had changed in 4 years and yet so much had stayed the same.

"SO we ready for Friday?" Rom asks

"Yeah, I'm going to call a few morning practices but other than that we should be good" I say and thank Lagoona as she hands D and I drinks "If everyone is there we should have this game in the bag, I've seen significant improvement in everyone."

"Careful Clawd, someone might think you're getting soft" Deuce says with a smirk, Cleo shakes her head with a smile.

"What? Me, soft?" I say with a fake pout "I don't think so" I say and flex my muscles "Right D?"

Draculaura starts blushing, Clawdeen rolls her eyes with a groan as the others laugh.

"Clawd, i will maim you..." Clawdeen growls in annoyance "Best friend remember?"

I roll my eyes with a chuckle before taking a drink, it was always fun to rile up my little sister... especially in public where she couldn't clobber me.

"But seriously, I'd have to say I'm most proud of Manny." I say and the others nod "He's so much more than that hot headed bull we met 4 years ago. He's learned to control his anger and channel it into something useful."

"His skills are better too" Rom chuckles, I smirk

"Yes, now he can hit the basket more than once every 10 shots" Deuce says and takes a drink.

"I'm thinking of awarding him the game ball" I say and glance at the guys.

The game ball was awarded to the best player, the one that had grown the most and improved the most. I had many great players on my team so there was usually a disagreement between my teammates; I settled those with my captain status. I hoped if they did object it would be quietly, we were in the middle of the coffin-bean after all. Surprisingly I was met with only smiles and small nods.

"I'd agree" Frankie's voice says "If anyone deserves it the most it's Manny."

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I woke up to the light of the morning sun, the birds were chirping as the bus rolled down the pavement. I yawned a bit before glancing around; the bus was full of sleeping girls. Light snores were occasionally heard, the bus was mostly dark as the windows had curtains that were pulled down to block out the sun. Unfortunately Nat's was sleeping against the window; her pillow pushed up the curtain and sent the sun shining in my face. I saw a small light at the front of the bus and noticed my aunt was awake, well her and the bus driver of course. I gently rolled around the massive blanket Nat had covered us in before maneuvering around the obstacles of carry-on bags. I bit back a gasp as one of the girls hands flew out on front of me, I froze as it laid a centimeter from my stomach. A light chuckle is heard and I glance up to see my aunt staring at me with a smile, gently I move the hand back into her seat before walking to the front.

"Good morning" she chuckles, I smirk

"Morning" I sigh and yawn a bit "What time is it?"

"A little before 7, I was going to wake the girls in an hour if they weren't up" she says, I sit down beside her and rub the sleep out of my eyes "We should be in New York in 4 hours or so."

I shot her a surprised glance

"Why are we there so soon?" I ask and glance out at the rising sun "I thought this was a 37 hour trip"

"I'm a fast driver" a male voice says, I glance at the driver before chuckling.

"Yes, there's hardly been any traffic sense 11 last night. We've been making great time" My aunt says and looks back at her routine book, it was full of schedules and permission slips. I knew she was trying to hide it but I could see the small tremors in her hands, I leaned over and gently grabbed her palms.

"Relax, we'll be fine" I whisper with a smile "We've won this thing so many times I could do this with my eyes closed"

"Please don't" she groans, I chuckle

"Were moving too fast, I doubt you'd notice anyway" I say and chuckle loudly at her mortified face "I'm kidding, I've only done that a few times!"

I pause as my words sink in before I throw up my hands as she smacks me with her book; she lets out a painful groan before falling back in her seat

"You little demon!" she says with a laugh, I chuckled loudly and soon we were laughing so hard we had stitches in our sides.

We finally quieted down and I glanced back to make sure we hadn't woken anyone up; a few girls moaned a bit but stayed asleep. It felt so good to laugh, that was something I hadn't done in a while.

"I'm sorry" I say with a sigh, she smiles and grabs my hand

"No, thank-you. I need that, being coach has me so stressed out" she wipes away a few stray tears, I smile and look out at the sun

"You should try being captain, it's even worse"

I had meant it as a light comment but I glanced over to see Leah (my aunt) staring at me with a semi-serious face.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that" she says, I glance at the ground with a smile

"Why I became captain right?" she nods "I guess it was to get away from my parents at first" I sigh and lean back against the seat "And when Grandpa got sick it became something to distract me. Now that he's gone... I guess I don't have a reason to walk away"

"That makes sense..." she sighs "Your Parents are great teachers but it's the parenting that needs a little work" I send her an eye brow raise, she smirks before glancing down at her books "Hey I may be older than you but i'm not THAT old" she chuckles "but, enough of the heavy stuff. So we arrive in a few hours and were supposed to check into our hotel" I nod "then we head down to the gala to meet with the other teams and sign up"

"Yeah it's pretty basic stuff" I sigh as I think of the other groups "Oh Leah?" she looks up surprised, I hadn't used her real name in years "About that meeting with the others. We've won this thing a few times so we'll be the certain of attention the second we hit the building."

"Well I would expect no less from you girls" she says

"Yes but that also means we'll be the target of rival teams" I say and sit up "The girls are told not to fight but that doesn't stop the others from trying."

"Anyone we should watch out for?" she asks with awe, I bit back the urge to roll my eyes.

Yes she was my aunt but at times she acted more like my little sister than my mothers sister. The cheerful attitude and the never ending awe she held for me and my team, yes it was nice but still. She whines and complains like a child when things don't go her way, most of the time its ME looking out for her.

"Yes, our biggest rivals would be from California... the Halen High Hunters. We've been competing with them for 3 years." I say in a serious tone "look, I know this is cheerleading. It's not like were jumping from a 20 foot building but I need you to be serious with me. They know they can't beat us head on so they'll do whatever to get us disqualified, and I mean anything. Their squad captain is Selina blue; she was my second in command and a child-hood friend. She hates us because I kicked her and five others off the team."

"What did she do?" Leah asks in shock

"They beat up one of the freshman girls for being gay. It was so bad she was hospitalized for three weeks" her mouth drops

"And what? She thought you'd let her get away with that" she asks in disbelief, I shrug

"I don't know, she probably thought I'd never find out but the idiot told a lot of people."

"Is this not the 20th century?" Leah growls "You love who you love, that doesn't change who you are"

I nod in agreement, it was true. Unfortunately, not everyone thought that way. That's why I strive to bring peace and welcome people with open arms, so people don't have to fear others and hide who they are. If you don't get on my team its because you don't have the talent NOT because of who you love or how you dress. Hell, I've had a few boys on my team but they've moved schools or graduated.

"Anyway, I kicked her off the squad. And called the cops-"

"Wait three weeks! Why the hell is she not in jail?" she asks and blushes a bit as I send her a look for interrupting.

"As I was going to say, the cops couldn't prove anything as the girl had been blind-folded and no one confessed but it got so bad her family was forced to leave town. She's hated me ever sense, so DON'T let them get under your skin." I say seriously, she nods

"Okay"

* * *

><p>The bus pulled up to the building in New York, we had checked in at the hotel and were on our way to "Chat" with the other teams. Personally I think this was to get the pointless bitching and cat-fights out of the way before the tournament began. After 12 years of this I think the judges finally got tired of all the bickering and sabotage the previous teams pulled. I saw the buses of the other schools and sure enough the Green and black bus of the Halen high Hunters was here, I rolled my eyes and tightened my pony tail. The girl had gotten dressed up, hair was curled, make-up was on and pom-poms were poofed. We got off the bus, I glanced at the colorful banner and took in a deep breathe. We had won this some many times and I was determined to do it one last time before I Graduated.<p>

"Okay, you're up" Auntie says with a smile, I nod before turning around to face the bus.

"Alright girls listen up!" I yell, the group falls silent and huddles into a circle "We have arrived at the cheer companion. And as you most likely saw our biggest challenge triple H is here" the air is filled with loud booing before I raise my hand "And I also know that were going to kick their asses" Loud cheering erupts and I raise my hand again "But we also know that they can't beat us without cheating." Someone the girls chuckle "I want this to be a **CLEAN** companion, no cheating, no bad mouthing and **ABSOLUTELY NO FIGHTING!**" I glare at every girl as my words settle in "Physical contact will result in immediate disqualification so don't be an idiot!" the girls nod, I soften the glare and put on a loving smile "Now... I know I, along with a few other will be leaving this year" the smiles vanish a smidge as I glance around the group "but that's not what I want you to think about. I have the up most confidence that when we leave Cassie will be an amazing coach-"

**"Yeah CASSIE!"** Nathalie yells loudly before sticking out her tongue, I glare at her for cutting me off as the others chuckle

"But I want you to know that I love all of you girls. I have made so many sisters and so many friends that I wouldn't change for the world." they smile "We've won this thing more times than I could count and I couldn't be prouder of you girls. Win or lose... and I don't know about you but I sure as hell hope its win"

**"Hell YEAH!"** Nathalie yells, I bite back the glare and chuckle.

"As you know we will be walking through the gates of hell when we step through doors and all eyes will be on us. So I want you to puts your game faces on" I put on a confident grin "Push your bras up" I say and grip my breasts once "AND LETS ROCK THIS MOTHER FUCKER!" I yell and throw my fist up, the group explodes with loud cheering **"Alright Bitches, Hands in!"** I yell as twenty pom-poms join the circle "Monsters on three!"

"One'

"Two"

"Three!"

(Sammy's p.o.v)

The bus pulled to a stop in front of the biggest building I had ever seen, it had metal plating that shone in the light and huge glass windows. Though most were half covered by banners, they had to be at least three of me and I was 5 foot 6. We loaded off the bus and Sophia gathered us into a circle, she looked so beautiful standing there in the sun. The way the sun shone off her hair, or her flawless make-up. Though I hardly thought she needed it as she was flawless all ready. Her muscled arms and toned stomach, or the way her D cup breasts rose and fell with each breathe. All the way down to her long sexy legs that seemed to travel for miles, she was only wearing red and white runners but if she lifted her leg she could easily stop traffic. I had always envied her, the way she was so perfect on the outside but how she seemed so perfect on the inside too. She had the biggest heart I had ever seen, she screamed confidence and had the trophies to back it up.

I glanced around the group with a small frown; there were so many girls here. SO many beautiful, flawless, intelligent girls. People respected them, people looked up to them. They had a future. And then theirs me, the short, stalky nerd girl with glasses and crazy blonde hair that could never stay in place. I had freckles and thin little arms, boney legs and little to no balance.

"Alright Bitches, hands in!" Sophia yells "Monsters on three!"

We did our cheer and headed for the doors, the small frown was still on my face, and Sophia must have seen it.

"Hey, hold your head up high." she smiles "I don't let just anyone on my team" I chuckle and nod my head.

"Sophia look at me" I sigh, she frowns and pulls me away from the group.

"Um Sophia?" coach says with concern but she blows her off with a flick of her wrist.

The others glance at her before stopping and sliding away from the doors, they knew better than to attract unnecessary attention before Sophia was ready. I can't help but blush as the others look at me with concern but it increases as I glance into Sophia's captivating dark brown eyes. Usually they were full of happiness but I could see the concern in them.

"Okay what up?" she asks, I glance at the ground

"Nothing Sophia, I'm fine..." I try but stop when I feel her hand on my arm.

Even this simple touch sent sparks running to my fingers, I barely suppressed the shiver that went through me and bit my cheek to stop the blush from forming. Luckily Sophia din't see it as she gently let go of my arm.

"Is this about the competition... or something else?" she asks quietly

"I don't belong here Sophia..." I sigh

"What?!" she chuckles "Sammy, you are one of the only people that can do the triple with out falling. I would have killed to have your skills at that age, you have nothing to be afraid of in there" she grips my arms again "You have EARNED this spot, just like everyone else... so don't put yourself down because you're younger."

I glance at the ground

"Sophia, I'm not talking about talent..." I sigh "Like look at you guys Sophia, you're all gorgeous with amazing bodies"

The look of confusion slides off her face as she chuckles, the concern vanishes as the light warm glow is back in her eyes.

"So you're feeling self-conscious" she says and I blush under her gaze.

"Well compared to you guys..." I sigh, she gently grabs her nose

"Sammy I'm 18, all the girls on this team are 18. Hell Nat and Chrissie are 19, you're 15 Sammy of course you bodies going to be different than ours" she chuckles

"But I've seen girls my age with bodies like yours" I say and blush even harder at how whinny it sounds.

"Come with me" she says and pulls me towards the bus, she stops in front of the mirror and places her hand on my arms "Do you know what I see?"

"A jeek with no beauty?" I say quietly, she frowns for a second before a flash of genius crosses her face. With a chuckle she pulls open the doors and pulls me inside "Sophia!" I yell but she's already walking to the back of bus.

I hear banging and the sounds of metal hitting the floor as she looks around, the sound of zippers being opened echoes around the bus. A few loose shirts and a fuzzy thing goes flying in the air before she lets out a satisfied chuckle and closes the zippers again. She returns with a red sparkly box and gestures to the front seat.

"Sit" is all she says

Well love it, hate it? Tell me what you guys think. R&R People. Peace out lovely's!

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	7. Bickering like children

Chapter 6! Yeah, lets go! *Falls down the rabbit hole*

(Sammy's p.o.v)

"Sammy stop!" Sophia chuckles as her fingers brush across my lips "Sammy I said stop moving" she chuckles and hits my arm.

"I'm sorry" I sigh "I just don't think you have much to work with" She sighs and closes the lips gloss.

I sat at the front seat, Sophia's huge box of makeup on her lap and the various objects scattered on the seat. I feel like a doll being dressed up by a three-year-old, only Sophia's not three and I'm not a doll. She sighs and gently pulls out my messy ponytail, my crazy hair tumbles around my shoulders before she picks up her brush. I had to admit, sitting here with Sophia was calming. All the butterflies were vanishing and my self-doubt was slowly fading, I guess she had so much confidence that it rubbed off on other people.

"Do you know what I tell people Sammy?" she says after a few moments, I shake my head "I was it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, beauty comes from within" I fight the urge to roll my eyes but she's speaking again before I can say anything "And I know what you're thinking.. I'm just saying that but it's true, you can use all the makeup in the world but you won't be beautiful until you start believing in yourself." she sighs "I know being young is hard, everything's changing and it's hard to keep up but it does get easier."

"But that's easy for you to say, you're Sophia Jones" I sigh, she sends me a sad smile and shakes her head.

"I wasn't always like this" she sighs, I wanted to take back my words as a flash of pain echoed across her eyes, no not pain but maybe guilt or something. I'm sure she has heard that one a thousand times and I couldn't help but glance at the ground in shame "I had a very difficult childhood actually."

"Sophia I..." I trail off, I was at a total loss for words

"My parents were divorced when I was 7 and they sent me off to live with my grandfather. He had to move around a lot because I was bullied so I hardly had any friends. I got chubby from guilt eating which made it even worse" I chuckle as I imagine a 200 pound Sophia "but then I came here, and Nathalie found me and brought me to the squad. Back then the only freshmen were her, Chrissie and I but Nat's older sister welcomed me with open arms... and for the first time, I felt like I didn't have to run anymore."

"That's why you have such a hate against bullying," I say, she chuckles and nods her head.

"Finding a place that I could call my own was like learning how to **_breathe_** again." the relief in her voice was clearly evident "So in her memory, I try to keep the place like Tasha had it." I nod once "Anyway, after a few weeks I lost a little weight and started eating better; then I lost more weight and found I had a liking to cheer-leading."

"Really?" I ask

"Yep, you know most of the girls don't believe me but when I first started here do you know how much I knew about cheer-leading?" she says, I shake my head "Zero, zip, nada, nothing" she chuckles as my mouth drops

"But you're so good at making up routines!" I say, she shakes her head

"It's true; Nat taught me everything I know. Which is why I'm grateful that she lets me be captain, that honor should really be hers." she says and she uses a bit of jell and gently pulls my hair into a high ponytail. Like magic my hair seems to listen to Sophia as she expertly weaves the mass through the small elastic, it was tighter than I could every get it and easily stayed in place without hurting me. She glances at me for a second before smiling "See beauty has to come from the inside, but makeup does have its magic" she chuckles.

I glance at her oddly as she reached over; with a tap she adjusts the drivers mirror so I can see us. My mouth falls open when I see myself, it was like Sophia had kidnapped some gorgeous girl and placed her in my spot. I glanced at my makeup in awe, my fingers brushing me cheeks. Like everything else Sophia had done a flawless job, my face was beautiful, my crazy hair wasn't crazy and for once looked good.

"Oh wow..." I whisper breathlessly "Thank-you!" I say and pull her in for a hug

"See I told you you're just like us, you just need to believe in yourself more" she says as loud and fast tapping echoes from the bus door

"Sophia, we have less than 40 minutes. **Let's go!**" Nat's annoyed voice echoes from outside, Sophia chuckles before closing her box and pulling me out of the bus "Wow..." Nat says as she glances at me, her fingers grab my chin as she inspects Sophia's handy work "She actually looks hot, nice job"

Sophia chuckles at her choice of words before we walk back to the others.

"What, do I always look bad?" I ask, Sophia wraps an arm around my shoulder as we walk

"No, but you usually look cute, so this is a little different" she chuckles, I blush under her gaze.

I put on a smile as the others wink or whistle at me, Sophia was right I had to stop putting myself down. I glanced at the building with worry but pushed it down as I was soon surrounded by my teammates, their easy walking and self-confidence calmed my nerves and soon the big scary building was just a building. The butterflies had vanished as Sophia squeezes my hand, I put on a real grin as she lets it go and with both hands, shoved open the double doors.

"Let's do this shit"

(Selina's p.o.v)

I stood with my team as people glanced at us, fans would come to take pictures. Reporters would do interviews and cameramen would film us. My girls stood proudly as we braced the fire before the competition. 40 more minutes to go and I was pissed, the Marnel Monsters weren't here yet and I had a bone to pick with Sophia. The public loved to get some cat fights between the teams before the show, it caught the views attention. Being first and second meant that all eyes were on us and every reporter and every news station was dying to get a little piece of that action.

"Where do you think they are?" Mitzy, my second in command asks, I glance around the room and shrug.

"Knowing Sophia, she'll probably make an entrance" I says and glance at the reports most were standing on the far side by the front windows, most likely waiting for Sophia's bus "I just want to get this shit done, I'm done being second place to that fucking whore" I growl, Mitzy clears her throat and glances behind me.

I glance back to see a man in a black suit coming up to us

"Could I have a few words?" he asks, I fix my hair a smidge before nodding.

His cameraman is behind him adjusts the lens, the reporter uses this time to fix his hair and check his teeth a bit before giving us the thumbs up. The other man brings up his hand and counts down from five, he's silent by the last number.

"Alright I am here with Selina blue, captain of the Halen high hunters," she says, I wave and put on a smile

"Hey,guys!" I say with a giggle, he smiles

"Are you happy to be here?"

"Oh I'm so happy," I say "I always love being able to test myself and see what limits my team can break. This is always fun and my team has a great time catching up with friends"

He nods with a smile

"What's-"

"What is it like to always be in the shadow of the Marnel high Monsters?" a woman voice asks, the room falls dead silent as all eyes, ears, and camera turn to me and the questioner. My eyes cut through the crowd like a knife and I find a younger lady. Her blond hair pulled into a tight bun, her body cased in a tight purple dress that reached her mid thigh. A large diamond shaped necklace hung from her neck and covered a bit of the open V line that her dress shows. "Do you think that you will finally surpass your second place streak and take home the gold or will this be yet AGAIN another embarrassing second place failure?"

Her names was Alexis Flair, she belonged to the new York times. A total bitch and pain in the ass. She was sent here 4 years ago because she was new and has made a fortune off writing my many second place failures under Sophia's hands and publishing them in articles and blogs. She would do anything to see me crack. A smile appears on her lips and she walks through the crowd to stand beside be, a tiny handheld recorder in her hand. The camera turns to us and I'm forced to put on a smile.

"I have a routine that I'm confident will knock the Marnel monsters out of first place," I say

"But with such a long streak what has changed your confidence?" she asks and places the mike by my lips

I wanted to punch her out but I knew I was on camera so I held my cool.

"Well I spent all summer coming up with this one and I have been working my girls to the bone to achieve nothing but perfection. If the judges don't crown us the winners than they must be crazy" I say with a smile as a few report chuckle

"What are you going to if you lose" she asks, I do everything not to glare.

"I'm not going to, our second place streak ends today" I say and struggle to keep my cool.

"Sources close to the Marnel Monsters say that you're wrong, that Sophia is confident in her team" she adds with a smirk and ticks her pens from side to side.

All eyes turned to me as they waited for a response, I took in a deep breath.

"Well, I sent a letter to Marnel Monsters Captain-"

"She means world renown captain Sophia Marie Jones, who has led her team to**_ four_** consecutive gold trophies," she says and the camera turns back to me

"I sent her the letter and told her that I had a routine that would end her victories over me, you know a little trash talk. I warned her about her fate and told her not to come"

"And what happened, did she reply?" a male asks before scribbling something down.

"Well look for yourselves, we have 40 minutes till sign ups end and the Marnel monster are know where to be seen" I glance around the room, the camera fallowing my motions and sure enough Marnel monsters nowhere to be found "See like I told you, a little trash talk and they go running for the hills."

"Those hills will have to wait," a strong feminine voice says, I freeze as I instantly recognize it. Loud commotion was heard as all eyes, mikes and cameras turn to the doors, sure enough in walks Sophia Fucking Jones and the Marnel Monsters. A confident smirk on her lips and eyes that were ready to kill "Because that trophy will be heading home with us"

(Manny's p.o.v)

I walked down the hall with Iris, I smile as still after 4 years monsters dived out of my way. I hardly got angry anymore, the therapy classes that Ms. Blood-Good sent me to helped a lot and I was able to come to terms with my rage. My grades had improved significantly from this, I was in the high 70-80s in all my classes. Not the usual 53s I used to get or 47s. I felt a lot more focused as that weight of rage was lifted from my shoulders, I was able to sleep better with little to no nightmares and if I had some I had medication for it. I changed my attitude and even found the courage to ask Iris out, I had been crushing her since 4th grade but with my uncontrollable rage, she was to scared to talk to me... which of course made me even more angry. My casket-ball skills improved also. Being less angry meant fewer fights and fewer games I was banned from for punishment, with moved me up the racks to third in command.

"Hey Manny, hey Iris!" Draculaura's usually cheery voice echoes from beside us, I would have jumped if this hadn't been a frequent thing with her.

With her size and height she could sneak up on any monster and not get caught, Iris chuckles and squeezes my arm.

"Hi Draculaura," Iris says in a slightly shy voice, I chuckle as she normally wasn't a loud monster and flexed my arm in a slight gesture of protection.

Iris blushes a bit but lays her head on my arm, monsters would glance up but quickly looked away

"Manny" Clawd say with a fist-raise, I smirk and punch it.

"Hey Clawd, ready for practise?" I ask

We had one more day till the championship game, the team had worked so hard to get here.

"Hell yeah man, I just hope everyone shows up tomorrow. I know we'll win but it doesn't mean it will be an easy game" he sighs and glances at the magazine D was showing him.

I would give my arm and leg before I let this team fall from me or anyone else. I was grateful that Clawd had spent so many hours in the gym with me, working through my rage or pulling me out of scuffs at school. He was like the father I never had but I friend I never deserved.

"So Frankie was thinking of throwing a party later tonight" Draculaura says quietly, Clawd keeps a steady arm around her shoulder as she was walking without looking up from her magazine.

"D, babe I already told you we weren't partying" Clawd sighs as he pushes open the gym doors.

The guys were setting things up or throwing the ball around, we were met with many voices as high fives were exchanged. D rolls her eyes as we walk up to the bench, I throw my bag on the bench and start going through it.

"Yeah but you guys will be to exhausted after the game to do anything!" she pouts "So the only time would be before."

"Then we'd be tired for the game and that would be even worse" Clawd chuckles at her face before brushing her lips with his thumb "Look we can party after okay?"

She pouts and glances at me for help, I snort and roll my eyes. I tied up my shoes as Clawd pulled off his shirt to slip on his jersey, D blushes a bit.

"Don't look at me ghoul, I agree with Clawd on this." I say and stick my tongue out as she glares at me

"You guys are no fun..." She pouts, Iris chuckles a bit before pulling out her book.

It was a thick 500 page book, the cover was light blue but worn with age. It would take me months to finish it but Iris had gotten it a few days ago and judging from the bookmark it was more than half done. I shook my head with a smile before pulling off my shirt, I could see the blush rise on her cheeks as she buried her face further in her book.

"... How about a movie night then?" a shy voice says, both Clawd and I look up in shock. It took me a second to realize it was Iris and slowly Clawd, Draculaura and I glance at her in shock. She blushes and tucks some hair behind her ear "W-well being pregnant Abby can't drink anyway" she says and blushes more from her stuttering "but I agree with Draculaura that you guys become lumps of sludge after games. So if we have a movie night everyone could still hang and we would head home by 10." she says with a bit more confidence and a little shrug. "We can always have a party later."

Everyone glances at Draculaura as she stares at Iris, her bottom lip was tucked between her fangs as she thought about it. She would either agree or blow up about how it was stupid, Iris grabs my arm again as we wait. D's eye brow raises as she thinks about the ups and downs.

"Sure..." she shrugs after a minute "That's good enough for me"

Clawd kisses her on the cheek before throwing me a ball, I easily catch it with one hand before giving Iris a kiss on the head and walking onto the court

"Now..." Clawd smirks and drops into a defensive stance "Show me that three pointer."

(Sammy's p.o.v)

Sophia pushed open the doors and my mouth almost dropped, my eyes sure widened though. If this looked big on the outside it was huge on the inside, just standing in the entrance I could see about 9 teams plus camera men and reporters. Sophia wasn't kidding the second her voice rang out all eye turned to us, I was blinded by the flashing of about 10,000 pictures. We were swarmed by people, questions were yelled right to left as thousands of microphones were placed in our direction. Sophia chuckles and answers a few before a snooty voice echoes around the room

"Well well well, if it isn't the great and glorious Marnel Monsters," a girl says, the annoyance very evident in her voice.

I thought the others would be insulted but Sophia just put on a friendly smile as I glance at her oddly. The girl had her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the left as she eyes our team up and down, judging from her green and black outfit she was a Halen hunter.

"Hello Selina" Sophia says "Its good to see you Halen hunters" she adds, addressing the others.

The girls looked less than pleased as most just rolled their eyes or sneered in our direction, I watch as both teams line up face to face. They were dressed in green and black skin tight pants, a long sleeve crop tops and open armed vests that stopped at their stomachs. I would say they were being childish but glancing at my team I saw they all had smirks on their faces and their arms crossed, their "I'm the best" attitude written all over their faces. It seemed the only one that was _fallowing_ her rules was Sophia herself, as she greeted the other teams with genuine respect not attitude. The girl was a tall brunette and had a striking resemblance to Sophia, if I hadn't known better I would have guessed they were cousins or something.

The room was dead silent as the cameras zoomed in waiting for some action, any action, but each team stayed silent. Like some unspoken rule was laid down that only the coaches could speak, so the girls just settled on ripping each other apart with their eyes. Sophia smiles and whispers something to Nathalie before leaving to the registration desk with the Coach. Selina just stood there and eyed us down, being here for 4 years she knew everyone. A small displeased frown on her lips, well... until her eyes landed on me. It was like a flash of light clicked in her head as she stepped forwards.

"Well well well, it seems the Marnel Monsters has a new member" she says with glee, my eyes widen as I feel my heart rate increase. I didn't think that she would single me out "Hmm and so young too" she chuckles "That's a brave thing to do Monsters, excepting a new member so close to the trophy" I feel my breath freeze as she stops directly in front of me "What are you, Sophia's newest play thing?" she says in a teasing tone, her voice was low so I'm guessing it was more for me than the cameras.

I glance at the desk, hoping Sophia was watching but I was out of luck as her back was turned from us. Selina catches my gaze and chuckles, I hear a light growl from my left and suddenly I'm pulled backwards. I gasp a bit and move my feet in an effort not to fall, the other girls catch me as Nathalie steps in front of Selina.

"Back off Selina" Nat growls

My eyes widen as I watch them, Nat was face to face with Selina. My heart was pounding in my chest, Nathalie was the Co-captain for a reason. Like Sophia, she hated violence -never starting a fight- but oh my god they could sure as hell END one. I'm guessing Selina knew this because she chuckles and takes a small step backward.

"Relax Nathalie, I'm only messing with her." she answers with an eye roll "You girls are so serious, it's fun to see some new faces." she goes to touch me but the predatory growl leaving Nat's lips has her pausing.

"Her name is Samantha" Alyssa growls and stands beside Nat "And she's worked just as hard as anyone to get here, so stop being a jerk"

Selina gives a small pout and grabs her heart

"A jerk?" she chuckles "You wound me with your vicious words, Hannah Montana"

Some of the other reporters chuckle

"Yeah well unlike you, we don't have to resort to cheap theatrics and mean words to win this thing" Nat says, I grip Chrissie's arm gently and calm down when she places her hand on mine

"Oh that hurts," she says and rolls her eyes "Coming from Nathalie, the girl that was never good enough to be Captain..."

Nat smirks

"So says the captain of the Halen High hunters, that haven't caught a trophy in... oh wait, forever." Nat says as some people chuckle, I swear some guy to the left spit out his coffee in laughter "And if I remember it correctly, you were Sophia's second in command too"

Selina glares lightly, I'm guessing she doesn't like bringing up the past.

"We will get our hands on that trophy" she says, Nat snorts

"Yep, I think if you asked nicely Sophia would let you clean it"

Selina growls and throws out her hand, seconds before it hits Nathalie a pen goes flying through the air. Selina hisses in pain as it hits her hand and we all look to see Sophia calmly walking towards us. I thought she would be furious with Selina but to my surprise, she turns to us, well more exactly Nathalie.

"Nathalie, what did I say about trash talking?" Sophia says in an annoyed tone "Jeez I'm gone for five minutes and you guys are bickering like children fighting over a toy" she pinches the bridge of her nose as Nathalie smirks

"You injured my hand Sophia" Selina growls, Sophia smiles and turns to her

"You were about to hit my Co-captain, I had to do something," she says "Besides, I threw that pen with such little force it would be an embarrassment if you were really injured"

"but I guess you're not above faking an injury are you, Selina?" Nathalie adds with a smile, Selina glares at her and gently rubs her hand

"This isn't over Sophia" she growls but Sophia just smiles

"If I hadn't intervened this would be, you would be disqualified for hitting my Co-captain and we would have this thing in the bag." she says "Thankfully I stopped you. So why don't we can save this little... dispute, for the cheer floor. Sound fair?"

I knew Selina wanted nothing more than to fight but Sophia was not the person you could easily rile up, and the consent pressure of the cameras had every girl on her best behavior. So with A LOT of effort a sigh leaves her lips and a smile returns to her features, she glances at me with a knowing smile before turning to the doors. The others follow and I shiver at the dark tone of Selina's words, the venom was practically dripping on the floor

"See you on the floor, Monsters"

So? What do you think?! read and review! Peace

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	8. We're gonna die here

Okay, Chapter 7! Yeah! Thank you to all of you how reviewed, I know I can be a bit confusing but that's why I love you. I will also try to update faster but I had some writers block, ugh! Anyway, I'm back so enjoy!

(Frankie's p.o.v)

'Jackson!" I yell and glance around the darkening street. "Jackson where are you?!"

He and Manny had gotten into it earlier and Jackson had stormed out of the house, I pulled my mini jacket a little tighter around my shoulders and glanced around the street. My heart was beating 10 times faster as I glanced around an alley before walking. The human's had just gotten back from a tournament and were partying all over the place. God, I shouldn't even be NEAR this place and here I as screaming my head off for my stupid boyfriend because he and Manny had to have a "My dick's bigger than yours" moment.

"Jackson?!" I yell again and glance around the street, a light was coming around the corner and I hesitantly peeked around the corner. I gasp and turn around quickly as a truck full of students drives by, yelling and cheering as they go. I let out a slow breath and place a hand over my heart, I swear I'll need a replacement after this.

I let out a slow breath and place a hand over my heart, I swear I'll need a replacement after this. Electricity jumps from my fingers to my chest and I close my eyes, I always started sparking when I was nervous. God this is embarrassing, I haven't sparked in years... I'm so going to kill Jackson. I forced my heart to slow down as I glanced around the corner again, I should have been here with Manny or Clawd but I was in such a hurry I ran out without thinking of the consequences. My hands grip my I-coffin and I can only shake my head at the state I'm in. **God where were the boys when you need them?!** I scream loudly and two hands wrap around my waist and pull me into an alley, I drop my phone, shock the person with electricity and knee my attack in the groin. They let out a painful groan and grab my wrists.

"Frankie stop, it's me!" Clawd's voice echoes through my ears, I gasp and look up and him

"Clawd!" I sigh and clutch onto his jacket "I'm so sorry! I thought you were a human"

I can't help it as guilt floods through my body, there were burn marks on his jacket and it didn't take a genius to realize I had scorched some of his fur when I punched him. Anyone would be pissed of with me, he had come here for my benefit and what do I do? hurt him, god I'm an awful monster... I thought he would be mad, hell he **_should_ **be pissed off but to my surprise, he silently pulls me to his chest. I let out a low sigh and bury my head in the crook of his neck.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he growls softly "Running out here of your own. This part of town is swarming with humans, very drunk humans at that!" I bite back the light chuckle at his words, there was this one time that we saw a- **Focus Frankie!** This is BAD, not funny! I mentally smack myself in the head as I realize he's waiting for a response.

"I know, I'm sorry..." I whisper, it was pathetic but I was at a loss for words right now.

"Frankie it's too dangerous to be out here right now," Clawd says and glances around the corner, I could hear voices approaching.

Clawd slides an arm around my waist protectively and moves me closer into the alley, I shut my eyes and place my head against his letterman jacket.

"Hey, did you guys hear something?" a male voice asks and an angry but silent rumbling vibrates from Clawd's chest.

"What are you talking about?" a second answers

"I thought I heard a scream?" the first one says again

"Well I don't hear anything" a slightly lower third voice replies

"What if it's those fucking monsters again" a female voice asks, fear slightly in her voice

"Oh please, your freaks wouldn't dare come onto our turf" an angry voice answers

"Well what if it is?" a second female voice says, I swear I'm going to punch that bitch in a moment. She was putting our lives in danger just to freak out her friend "You should go check it out Jay" Yep, now I'm going to punch her, I go to move when Clawd's arm tightens slightly around my waist in a silent warning. I was brought back to reality and roll my eyes in annoyance, fine, I'd just punch her later...

"Let's go guys," the first female voice says "It's cold out"

"Oh come on Rachel, stop being such a baby" the first says annoyingly "Haven't you ever wanted to see a monster up close?"

"Um no!" Rachel says in annoyance "Their gross, loud and will most likely try to kill us. That's kind of why they call themselves monsters Trista"

"Well I do" Trista says confidently "Hey Jay..." she says in a slightly more seductive voice "Won't you go look for me?"

I could feel the wall of anger slowly leaving my body, with each step the boy took in our direction gravity fell on my shoulders. The seriousness of the situation weighing down my body like a ton of bricks. If we were caught I don't know how long we would last. Even if we managed to escape they would call their friends, search lights would go up and people would to their cars as the national game of "Kill the monster" Would begin and we would spend the entire night avoiding humans with guns, tasers, knives and god knows what else while also trying to find Jackson and not blow his cover. To make matters worse the humans were partying which meant that "Jackson" is most likely HOLT and has no fucking clue why or how the hell he got into the normies side of town. Let's also throw in the small fact that HOLT couldn't be quiet to save his life...

God help us...

My back was against the wall and I place a comforting hand on Clawd's bicep, Clawd towers over me protectively and I know he's fighting the natural urge to maul this human boy and scream like a little girl and run away. Clawd places his hand over my mouth to silence any possible screams as the rest of humans was slowly inching into theally, I could see the various weapons in their hands. I shut my eyes and prayed to whatever god there was out there

_"Please, it could not end like this."_ I think. My mind races back to that awful night, my screams and pleas of mercy echoing through the air. Their chuckles and sinister smiles and they pin me to the floor, I could hear the ripping of my clothes as the cool nights air crashes against my skin _"Please, not again!"_

The boys walk a little bit closer but stop as a loud crash echos beside us, I jump and will myself not to scream. As if someone above heard me a metal garbage can rolls into the light, an orange and brown cat hisses loudly before jumping out of it and running away from the boys.

"Seriously dude" one guy chuckles

"It was a fucking cat" Another adds before they laugh and start walking again.

"Oh my god Rachel, you should have seen your face!" Trista's laughing voice echoes as they cross the street.

I let my head fall back in Clawd's chest and he wraps his arms around my waist more as my shaking legs give out. I let out a quiet sob as one thought crosses my mind.

_"We're going to die here..."_

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I couldn't help but sigh, music was blaring everywhere. Truthfully this was the last place I wanted to be, I had done enough partying back in my childhood to last a lifetime. I never understood the joy in it, even when I was partying it was confusing. Drinking a horrible wine or beer until you can't walk straight, puking over a toilet. Drunkenly grinding on some stranger that you'll only hold you head in shame about the next day and to top it all off you woke up with a reeling headache and hating the world. What was the point to this again?

To make matters worse, being here brought up memories... unwanted memories. But my girls were here so I came as an unofficial and secret bodyguard. My eyes wandered around the room as familiar faces mixed with unfamiliar ones, my teammates grinding with football players and others.

(Flashback)

"Oh come on coach, this is our fifth championship! Can't we have one night to party?" Chrissie whines with a puppy dog pout.

I glanced at the girls, I was still unsure if this was a good idea. It was a party after all and that meant drinking and being out all night, and one glance at my aunt I could tell she was thinking the same thing. For she was the only person I had told the truth to about my life and let's just say there was a lot of shit.

"Girls, you do realize that this is the hometown of an opposing team" she sighs "You can't even image all the red flags popping into my head."

I can't help but groan as of course the girls sigh and roll their eyes, Nat glanced at me briefly but I could tell she was still itching to go

"And to top it off we were invited by a guy that I must admit and excuse my language is "As sketchy as fuck" I add and receive a few glares from my "more friendly" teammates.

"Oh come on, its just one party!" Chrissie sighs and runs a hand through her blonde locks, the locks move but fall back into perfect curls none the less.

I knew my team would hate me but I had a really bad feeling about that place, my aunt glances at me for a moment and I nod my head to the left, she nods and follows me to the front of the bus. I gently grip her forearm, and hid my head in her shoulder and we quietly discuss what to do.

"I really don't like this but all the girls are 18 and stubborn as hell," I say and glance at my team "knowing them we would head home and they'd drive themselves back here to party"

"Can they not see the problem with this?" she asks and I can't help but roll my eyes

"Unfortunately, they live in this blissful world of teen ignorance" I sigh "Like me, until all "that" happened," I say and ignore the light look she has as I brought that up.

"I know were probably over thinking this but at the same time, I feel like I'm not," she says and rubs her arms "Just look at the hate Selina has for you.."

"Well, the town only holds a small group so if anything they'd just beg us to show them moves. It's the guys I don't trust" I say, the venom clearly evident as I think of Marcus.

She clearly doesn't miss this as her eyebrows raise

"What, is the town full of assholes?"

"No it's full of me" I sigh "Or more specifically a male version of that me" I sigh and I see the annoyance in her face.

"Well we shouldn't be that surprised, every small town has one I guess," she sighs and glances back at my team, Chrissy sends me a "Well! What the hell are we doing?" look, I ignore her and turn back to my aunt.

"Well even if we did stay I don't want to be rounding them up after you guys decide to drag your asses to the hotel after 4 am, " she says and rubs the bridge of her nose.

"Well it's not like we have much choice," I say with an eye roll "Unless you want them heading home with random guys"

Leah makes a sick face and pales slightly before were interrupted

"Well?" Nat says

"fine" Leah sighs "I will phone your parents and let them know what's happening" she sighs and rolls her eyes "I will rent us out a hotel from the money we have left over, the hotel will be the one a few blocks from here" the girls nod "I want the buddy system at all times, remember this is still a school thing so your under my supervision. I don't want any of you kidnapped"

"That means no going home with random guys!" I say and earn a few chuckles in response.

"We will stay here for three days, you can do what you want until then" Leah says with an eye roll "I don't care you spend the entire time drinking But you have to be back by 1 pm when we leave and if any of you puke on my bus I'm demoting you to the bottom of the pyramid"

(End of flashback)

When this conversation came up I wanted nothing more than to shut it down, but the girls had a point. Maybe it was just me that had the gut wrenching feeling that something awful was about to happen. I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid? I take a small of beer and fight the urge to punch someone as a drunk guy sends me a smirk and a bunch of hip thrusts from across the room.

"This was going to be a long night..."

(Marcus's p.o.v)

I stood outside with a drink in my hand, my arm absent-mindedly draped over some girl in my class. She was a cheerleader of course but not the one I was looking for. She was really here as my back up, my one night stand I could leave broken hearted but pleasantly sore the next morning. I usually didn't need one, one look at a girl had them twisted around my little finger... but Sophia. My precious Sophia wasn't that naive, which only stood to make me want her more. I couldn't help but chuckle as I thought back to this morning.

*Flashback*

The boys were watching some random show before I swiped the remote and switched it to the cheer nationals. The way these girls defied the laws of gravity was truly stunning, yes most people thought it was a sport for snooty, stuck up skinny bitches but I had to admit the effort required for this was truly impressive. Tossing two, sometimes three girls onto a pyramid was fascinating to watch. They won, of course, no team was close to doing half the stunts they had. Though I'm not sure if it was bravery or stupidity that causes them to do this.

We watch it till the end and I let out a small chuckle as I watch Sophia walking to the stage, I don't know if she knew I was watching or not but I think she must have. I hit the pause button after she send the camera a smile, to others it was a nice smile but I could see the "I told you we'd win" smirk hidden behind them. The boys sent me looks as I chuckled but I brush them off as my eyes fall on my luscious brunette, I had played this game for many years and was proud to call myself a skilled hunter. I flipped open my computer and looked up her info, she had a few fan-made pages on things like facebook and other social media but I couldn't find anything that would actually be her. Okay either she has a very private social life or she's never heard of the internet. I try things like Wikipedia and blogs but I get the same result, okay... this was new. There was a lot about her victories and her teams rise to power but very little bit about her personal history. I must have made an odd face because Alex sends me an amused smile

"What? She doesn't have incriminating photos you can use as blackmail?" he chuckles and I smirk as I think back to the many times he's used that to get a... stubborn, girl or two.

"No, that's the point" I sigh and flip the screen around "this girl is known all over the world by everyone you ask but no one seems to know anything about her before she was famous."

I watch his eyes widen a bit as he takes a look at her impressively short history, there were many things about her before the victory.

"It says she grew up in a small town that most people haven't even heard of, she went to the local elementary school from kindergarten to grade 8 and then moved tot he big city with her parents and joined cheerleading with her fellow teammates Christina Yegear and Nathalie Bachman that had previously won the championship from their old captain Natasha Yegaer, Nathalie's older sister." I sigh and lean back against the couch "this girl's a ghost story"

"Which doesn't help because you're totally obsessed with her" he chuckles, I shrug

"What can I say, this girl has beauty and brains," I say with a smile and turn on an action movie and crack my neck

"Well most girls like that are either running from something or are lying about everything," Alex says and leans back in the red love seat

"I don't mind," I say and sip my drink "It's been awhile since I've had a decent challenge"

*End of flashback*

I walked into the house and couldn't help but chuckle, Sophia was standing in the corner of the room. Drink in her hand looking less than pleased as a drunk classmate sent a couple hips thrusts in her direction. I took my hands off my other girl and shoved her towards one of my teammates, she whined a bit about losing me but was purring in his arms after a few seconds. The drunk guy took a couple steps towards her before he caught my glare, he froze in fear and instantly went the other direction and out of the room. I glance around the room and nod my head to the beat, Sophia was glancing at her teammates as they danced with guys. Nathalie raises her hands in the air before motioning a finger in Sophia's direction, who in turn chuckles and shakes her head. I could tell the others were trying to get her to dance but she wasn't having it, seconds after a blonde girl comes to stand beside her, what was her name? Sammy, I think? I couldn't help but chuckle as she takes a step closer to her, leans against Sophia's side and whispers things in her ear. I raise my eyebrow a bit as I watch Sophia's smile slowly widen as the seconds pass, finally she chuckles and rolls her eyes before slapping Sammy's ass and pulling her to the floor.

Sophia pulls her into the middle of the group, their hands raised as if she had claimed some triumphant prize. She pulled Sammy to her body as the music blared loudly, her hands on her hips as they start grinding. I couldn't help but chuckle as all eyes turn to them, no one stops dancing but clearly they were the center of attention. Sammy blushes before Sophia leans down and whispers something in her ear, I'm not sure what she says but soon her blush fades and a confident smile replaced it. Her hands slide up backwards and wrap around Sophia's neck while Sophia's hands wander over her body. Sophia's grin only widened as Nathalie comes up behind her and starts grinding with them, sandwiching Sammy between them. Loud whistles and cheers were heard around the room as they dance, I took a sip of my beer and let out a small chuckle. So my angel plays both sides, huh?

Interesting...

(Leah's p.o.v)

I sat in my hotel room and glanced out the window, I was in the center of the Town and I could hear the partying from here. With a small head shake, I glance back at my computer, it was running scans through the database. Looking for red flags and deleting any personal information people might have leaked out about Sophia. I could only shake my head as it scanned through site after site of information, shutting down sites and blocking pictures. What was the point of hiding if she does nothing but throw herself into the spotlight?

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy she's found something she can be proud about but does that worth putting her life on the line for? The sound of music fills the air and I glance at my phone, "blocked number" flashed at me and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes before answering.

"Are you secure?" a male voice asks

"One moment," I say before pushing a few buttons before the screen glows green with the picture of a lock on it "Go ahead."

"Hello Clair" a voice chuckles, I couldn't help the small smile that forms on my face

"Hey asshole" I answer before checking the computer "Whats up?"

"Not much" he sighs and I could picture him rubbing his neck like he always does after a long day "Just checking in"

"Long day at work?" I tease lightly

"You have no idea..." he sighs "What the hell is wrong with people nowadays?"

I couldn't help but chuckle and glance out the window.

"Were protecting a girl from a homicidal maniac who wants to use her to commit mass murder and you're asking me what wrong with people?" I say sarcastically and receive a chuckle in reply

"Very true," he says with a sigh "So how is the monster anyway? I heard you guys won nationals. Congrats"

I smirk at his totally not caring tone

"Yeah we did, thanks!" I snap back, he chuckles as we started bricking like kids again. I sigh and take a sip of my water "And she's good. The girls are currently out partying"

"Partying?" he says, the shock clearly evident in his voice "Oh god I think this line is compromised" he chuckles "because there is no way you're my sister"

I flush a bit, really wishing he was here right now so I could punch that smug grin off his face.

"Well it's not like I suggest it, in fact, I was against it from the beginning"

(flashback)

**"We did it!"** Nat screams before hooking an arm around cassie

**"Hell yeah!"** she yells back and throws her left hand into the air **"Marnel Monsters Forever!"**

Sophia chuckled before standing up and glancing around, out of habit all eyes fall on her.

**"Hey Monsters!"** she yells **"We're back to fight with pride!"** not a second ticks by before everyone joins in

**"SO step aside, yell GO, FIGHT, WIN!"** Christina yells

**"Hey Hunters, were back to attack!"** Nathalie answers seconds after **"We'll show no slack!**

**"M-M-H, Red, white and black!" **Sammy replies

**"Yell it!" **Sophia cheers

**"M-H-H!" **

I chuckled and cover my ears as the level of loudness skyrockets, the older girls pulled out that cheer. The one you're first taught when you join the group, the only difference was no one was wearing a chicken costume and a baby bonnet. You gotta love initiations...

(end of flashback)

"Yeah, I think my ears are still broken" I groan and stick a finger in my ear, my brother chuckles.

"Well you were the one that agreed to coach them"

I roll my eyes, as much as he pissed me off it was so nice to hear from him. God, I missed my brother... but of course, I couldn't let him know that so I roll my eyes.

"No shit sherlock" I chuckle "So what are we doing after this?"

I could hear the shuffling of papers and the clicking of a light

"Well when you guys get back I have the papers for her safe house," he says "Its a nice one actually, I'm pretty impressed"

I roll my eyes

"Well of course. With all the money her parents have I'd be insulted if it was nothing less than a mansion" I chuckle as I think back to her over eccentric parents.

When I did this I had mixed feelings. Sophia's parents were great people, rich but great. They tried to teach their kids the rights and wrongs of life but I also couldn't ignore the fact that Sophia was only in THIS position because of that. The life of billionaires has its perks but down the line, something has to get repaid. But I can't be too mean, after all... who wants to lose their children because their lives are being threatened.

"well I just wanted to check in on everything," he says and I hear the creaking of his chair as he leans back "I got a bit worried when you said you'd be staying a few extra days. You've always been precise about timing so..." he trails off

"Hey, at least I'm on time for things, most of the time your over an hour late" I snap back "Oh and just so you know I'm flipping you off."

"Yeah, yeah. See you when you get back" he chuckles before hanging up.

I roll my eyes and glance back my computer screen, I'll kick his ass later.

Okay, read and review, and yes that last part might be confusing but its foreshadowing future events if you guys can't guess that. Anyway, peace out lovely's!

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	9. Behave boy, Or I'll have to punish you

Chapter 8, enjoy.

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I wasn't one for partying, the loud music and the drinking never held much value to me but as I moved my body against the two hottest girls on my team I could do little else but smile, I leaned back against Nathalie and wrapped my arms around Sophias shoulders, our bodies moving as the beat pulsed through our bodies. I felt safe as I danced with both of them, for once I didn't feel out of place and I was beginning to understand what Sophia said about in confidence. Sophia flashed me a perfect smile and tightened her grip on my hips, the feeling of their bodies against mine was pulling me into a frenzy, a light sweat dusted my body as I felt my core temperature rise and from the looks, we were getting I know others noticed. Though that thought was far from my mind as my body tried to keep up with Sophia's movements and Nathalie's skilled hands running circles up and my arms. I wrapped my arm around her neck as Nathalie traced light kissed down my neck, I let out a low moan that was swallowed up by the music but I knew they both heard it. I didn't care if the world exploded in the next five minutes, I would die happily in their arms.

"Mmm, Someones getting eager" Sophia practically purr's in my ear, I bite my lip to silence the moan but Nathalie pulls her hips back a bit and uses her thumbs to knead small circles into me lower back.

My mouth falls open and my eyes fall shut, of course, Sophia had told her about my ultimate weakness. I close my eyes as I feel the similar heat pooling in the pit of my stomach, Sophia always had that effect on me and it now seems Nathalie can do it too.

"Well what do you expect, sandwiched between two totally hot girls," I say and place a kiss on NAthalie's neck "I'd be a fool not to act otherwise"

"Sammy, Nathalie's 19, that's statutory rape" Sophia chuckles, I pout and turn back around glance at Nathalie

"I won't tell if you won't," I say with a cute pout, Nathalie chuckles

"My god, this child!" Nathalie says almost painfully, I give her a small smile and jump as Sophia pinches my ass.

"Behave Sammy" she growls in my ear "Or I'll have to punish you..."

(Holt's p.o.v)

I let out a low groan as I struggled to open my eyes, my head spun as I finally opened my eyes. I was met with the sight of green, I sucked in a breath and the scent of freshly cut grass filled my nose. I let out a pain filled groan and somehow managed to roll onto my back. Everything hurt, my head hurt, my body hurt. I sat up and felt liquid drip onto my hand, I glanced down and saw purple blood on my fingers. I felt the liquid roll over my mouth and grabbed a cloth to hold against my nose, everything felt so hazy as I pulled my headphones off my head and draped them around my neck.

"Where the hell am I?" I whisper as I try to think back, this only causes my head to burn and my nose to run harder

I glanced up at the neon sign as my mouth fell open, the rag almost slipped from my hand as the pieces fell into place.

"Hey, Loser!" I say with anger "What the hell are we doing on the normies side of town?!"

...

"Hey Jackson Answer me!" I growl again and reach into my pants, my hands grip my I-coffin and pull out the device.

I push a few buttons and send him a very angry text purposely using a lot of swear words just to get a rise out of him. I lean against the side of the building and wait

...

I look at the phone and see my message was sent but not opened, I could feel my heart beat increase slightly. I shut my eyes and sat down, I try to sense my other half. After a few seconds, I sense his presences but it was faint and wasn't moving like it usually was. I open my eyes and will myself to see our house but when I open them again I'm met with the pavement I was sitting on. Shutting my eyes, I try again, willing myself to enter our house like I had done with ease this morning but once again I found myself staring at the street. I stand up and grab my phone, I open my contacts and call my jerk of a brother.

...

I know the phone call would actually work, it's a programmed number that says it's out of range when we change but it connects with the one in my mind, so I would talk to a deadline but I could hear Jackson's voice echo through my mind, not the receiver. To others, it would look like I was talking on the phone so that's how we would warn each other, like when Jackson wandered into the NORMIES SIDE OF TOWN!

...

...

"Hey it's me-" Jackson's voice says

"Jackson!" I growl but pause as it continues

"I can't come to the phone right now, probably cuz holt's driving," he says with a chuckle "Send him a text and I'll get back to you when I'm in control."

The loud beeping noise echoed around my mind, I hang up and try again. I feel my anger surging as I get the same result.

"Jackson, this isn't funny. **Answer me!**" I yell as my hair ignites with fire, I pull back the phone to avoid damage and shove the infernal device in my pocket before I threw it on the ground in rage. I sunk to the ground and shut my eyes. "Jackson?" I ask slightly scared.

For the first time that night I realized how much I really missed my geeky twins voice.

(Jackson's p.o.v)

I cried out in pain as my body slammed against the bars of the metal cage, trying again to open the box I was locked in. As I feared the bars didn't move, not even a slight giggle and I cringe at the throbbing pain now echoing through my right shoulder. I had been wandering through the normies side of town with ear plugs in, I knew it was dangerous but I was fuming at what Manny had said. We had spent a lot of time constructing this semi-friendship -we weren't best of friends but we weren't enemies either. It has been years since I had been shoved into a locker and Manny even came to my aid a few time it had almost happened- so I had to get out of there before I said something I would regret.

I angrily stomp across the pavement, my hands going to the chain around my neck. It was a small metal chain with earplugs molded on the ends, a few centimeters up was a small circular magnet that held them together. It was a gift from Frankie for my 17th birthday, the earplugs were under my shirt so to others it looked like a normal chain. I had in case of emergencies -though out the years I had gotten better control over the change- I now had a 20-second window to put the ear plugs in before Holt took over. It also helped that he wasn't fighting me for dominance every five seconds.

Though for some reason when I put the ear plugs in a high pitched ringing echoed across my brain, it was like someone was screaming bloody murder. White hot fire flashed across my mind and I fell to my knees in pain, the last thing I remember was a female chuckle before everything went black. When I woke up I was inside our house, Holt's and mine. I was in my mind. The house looked like ours but was missing the second story and the four walls had been knocked down to make one large space. The room was filled with bean bags, couches, a pool table, a 50-inch plasma screen tv and game stations. Outside was a pool, hot tub, lawn chairs and the sun was always shining and a lovely +25. This was the house we had built inside my mind when the other took over. However, this time, the room was cold. Seconds after everything started melting away as darkness crept in from the doors and windows, I tried to run but the second my body moves four sides of bars came up and I was locked in this cage.

**"HOOOOOOOOOLT!"** I yelled again but received no answer.

I let out an exhausted sigh and leaned my head against the bars. I had been trying to reach my other half for hours now and was having no luck.

"You're wasting your time..." an amused female voice says, I glance up at my capture "As long as you're in that cage he can't hear you."

I glanced to the left and finally notice the person sitting in the empty black love seat. My capture was an old woman, her hands slightly shaking as she calmly knitted what I think was some sort of animal. I must have been out for a while because she had already finished the arms, body, and head. Her gray hair and wrinkled skin stood out in the light, she send me a crinkled smile as her eyes sparkled.

"Who are you?" I ask slightly calmer

"Oh that doesn't matter" she chuckles "You meet me soon enough" I send her an odd look and she chuckles "Forgive me but I don't feel like explaining everything to a person who won't remember anything when he wakes up," she says slightly annoyed.

"How are you in my mind?" I ask and slowly glance around the cage to see if there was any way out.

"That for me to know and you to forget" she chuckles "And speaking of forgetting, you can give up on looking for a way out. That cage was built to hold something a lot bigger and stronger than a weakling like you."

I send her a light glare

"How can I forget if you won't even tell me?" I say, she looks up at the ceiling.

Her eyes rocking back and forth as she debates her options.

"I suppose your right..." she sighs and sets down her knitting, the string vanishing in a puff of liquid smoke before she slowly moves off the chair.

Her body was crouched over slightly with age and when she walked I noticed the slight hesitation of her left leg, maybe for a childhood accident? She came a little closer and stopped at the bars, her hands wrapping around the cold metal as she glanced at me with a small smile. She only came up to my chest, I'd say she was 5 foot 2 if not shorter. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, she was wearing a blue dress, the color slightly fading with age and a white knitted shawl was draped over her shoulders. I would have guessed she was someone grandmother, a sweet old lady but when she spoke I could stop the gut-wrenching feeling that it was her voice I had heard before I blacked out. She gave me a small smile, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the light. That's when I also noticed the 3 large claw marks running down her face, they looked deep and I couldn't help but notice her smile couldn't reach the same height as the left side.

"What do you want?!" I growl.

The more time I spent in here meant the more time Holt was stuck in the normie side of town with absolutely no idea how he got there and no way to change back. I also remember that the humans were partying tonight which meant music was everywhere, he couldn't even half transform to look normal. I had come to love Holt as my dysfunctional brother and was terrified of what might be happening to him.

"Stuffing," she says nonchalantly and holds out her hand

"huh?" I say and look around the room

"What I want right now is stuffing," she says slightly more annoyed until a bag of cotton appears on her lap with a cloud of smoke "Thank you! God, your mind sure is stubborn..." she grumbles

"I'm fighting you?" I ask confused, she lets out a chuckle

"Oh honey, don't let my appearance fool you." her voice drops a couple levels and the temperature drops dramatically, so much I could see my own breath "I am very powerful. I could peel back the soft tissues of your mind like a grape" I back up as the lights flash and sudden gusts of wind knock me to the ground "burning into your subconscious, bending you to my will and force you to share your deepest darkest secrets with me. Or throw you in a vortex, making you face your deepest fears until you're on your knees**_ begging_** me to kill you" suddenly it all stops "Or I could snap my fingers and throw you into a coma for months!" She says in a happy tone and just like that the sweet old lady is back, she chuckles and sends me a smile.

"You are like seriously bi-polar or something..." I groan and rub the bridge of my nose

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to respect your elders Boy?" She asks slightly annoyed before opening the bag and slowly starts filling the thing she was knitting.

"Yeah well my mother also taught me not to talk to strangers but I guess I'm breaking that rule too" I snap back, she sends me a smile before filling the head.

"And to answer your earlier question, I don't want anything," she sighed and slowly makes her way back to the chair, a slow groan leaves her lips as she lowers herself back down on shaking legs "What I need is a starting chip, the piece of the puzzle to get the ball rolling"

She ties off the end of the string -the cotton vanishes- grabs the animal by the tail and swings it like a pendulum on a grandfather clock. With a chuckle, she tosses it across the room and it slides through the bars before stopping at my feet, I glance at it warily. Her smile increasing as I pick up the animal and turn it over, my eyes widen -large black X's were over its eyes and its tongue was hanging to the side- as I glance at the stuffed version of a dead possum. (image link at the bottom of the page)

(Holt's p.o.v)

I slunk down in fear and exhaustion, I felt like I was barely running on half power here. I don't know what happened, how the hell I got here. Why Jackson wasn't answering me and what the hell to do now. I knew I needed to get out of here but how? I could call my friends but that would put them in danger. I could try to get out myself but that puts me in danger and would take forever because I don't have a fucking clue where the hell I am! And to top it all off, I'm practically a walking night light with my fire-red hair and bright clothing. So here I was running for my life as a group of males hot on my heels. I just HAD to turn down that street didn't I?! I turn the corner and using my speed I kick off the wall, grab the top of the fire escape. Swing my legs over and pull myself up, I used my foot to prop open the garbage can so none tried to jump. I quickly grabbed the metal and pulled the stairs up and out of their reach, I heard it click softly and I sunk down to the cold metal. There were a couple of rotting boxing blocking the front of my view, they stunk but i knew they would hide my body. My pounding heart and labored breathing echoing around the small space and I shut my eyes to see if I could finally connect with my brother. I open my eyes a few seconds later as the line was silent, where the hell are you Jackson? I could hear their footsteps increasing as they caught up to the ally and I placed a hand over my mouth, as much as it hurt I willed my breathing to slow down and soon the alley was silent.

"I know he's down here" A male voice growls

"Fucking monsters..." a second adds and I hear the sound of a gun clicking

"What the hell are they doing here anyway" a third asks

"Why do you care," the first says

"Well I'm just saying." the third says "We don't see them for three months and suddenly there's 5 of them in one day?"

"Five?!" I think and can't help the feeling of guilt as it washes over me. I think I knew exactly who had come after me.

I prayed that the ghouls weren't foolish enough to come after me. I had heard the horror stories of what happened when males find a female monster alone. Cleo was out of it for months and would freak when anyone so much as laid a finger on her. Though my fears only got worse as a few months later the same thing happened to Frankie and Draculaura. Clawd almost killed the guy if it hadn't been for Abby intervening. It crushed me to think that anyone would do something like that to a defenseless ghoul. Hell, I'm a "monster" and I'd never to anything like that to someone, I didn't care if they had a gun to my head. Human or not, **no one** deserves that. I swear humans don't know that meaning to the word "Monster"

"Guys I don't think he's here," the first one says

"Well he has to be," the second says "I saw him come in here"

"Well would you point him out to me then?" the first says, annoyance and anger were clear in his voice.

He was a well built blonde guy, the letterman jacket draped over his shoulders shone in the moonlight. With his photo ready hairstyle and designer shoes, I bet he was a total ladies man. I see him take out his taser before slowly waving it around like it was some sort of monster detector, I would chuckle if I wasn't about to possibly die

"Well..." the second says and glances around, I hold my breath

"I don't think he's here and the more time we waste the better chance someone else has of finding him," he growls "I don't want someone else getting my kill"

I send him a light glare but will my anger to go down, anger meant fire. Fire meant light and light meant I would possibly be dying tonight. I hold my breath

Suddenly what feels like a huge gust of wind knocks me out of the boxes and on top of the guy with a gun. The others scream a bit as they think I'm going all Tarzan on their friend. I let out a cough as the fall winded me and I roll over. My head was spinning as I try to get my grounding.

"Jackson what the hell is happening!" I yell in my mind.

I try to move away but a hard kick sends me rolling and I just as this sends out the little air I can get into my lungs. I must have looked pathetic, crawling on the ground.

"Look what we have here boys" the first one chuckles

"fucking monster tries to jump me" the second growl and aims his gun at me

"Easy Jhon, we don't want this to be over too soon" the first chuckles and takes out a knife.

I let out a broken gasp and will my body to move but for some reason it felt like the messages to my brain were dying after they moved. My body felt sluggish and heavy and I finally managed to pull myself onto my side before a hard kick is sent to my stomach and I slide back against a metal fence. I taste the metal tinge of blood in my mouth.

"Hey, tough guy" the second one, the one I landed on was holding his bleeding nose and sending a death glare my way "You think you can jump me and live to tell the tale?"

I Ignite my hand and throw a fireball to the left, they duck and cover and I use this time to pull myself up. My ribs screaming in pain but I could do little about that now, I clutch my side and suck in another slow breath before willing more fire. The guys roll out of the way as I throw a few more, the third guy swears as I nick the sleeve of his jacket. Frantically smacking the fire that was eating up half of his sleeve. Finally he gives up and rips off the coat entirely, I watch with satisfaction as it goes up in flames.

"Bitch!" he yells and I notice the burns on his arm "Do you have any idea how much that jacket costs?!"

I manage to throw two fireballs before I feel the electric shock of a taser course through my body, one had snuck up behind me and had jumped over the fence. I scream in pain as my body withers on the ground, a hard kick knocks my head to the left and I cough up more blood. My world spins and I see stars, I roll over but a third kick sends me back down. I was a good fighter but tasers, knives, no oxygen and 4 aginst 1 and dwindling fast. I turn and jump on the fence, pulling my legs over in a desperate attempt to flee. That attempt was crushed when I felt two pairs of hands grab my jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?" one chuckles before tossing me back to the pavement.

"Whats wrong, not so tough anymore?" a second asks, humor all too evident in his voice.

"Oh that's funny," I growl and slowly pull myself up "Coming from the guy whose fighting 5 against 1"

"Ohhh!" the four guys says and I see the flashlight of a camera turned on, I knew they had been recording this for a little bit.

That's what they away did, brutally assault us, laugh at our pain. Beat us half to death or rape us and post the videos online for the town to see. Of course, the videos never went past the small town -they had to keep the secrets of their "fun" secret, just because their cops looked the other way didn't mean the world would- and would spend the next few weeks taunting us about it. The second guy sends me a glare before rewarding my remark with a swift punch in the stomach.

"Technically" he says, I gasp and go down "It's four against one, cuz Clark" I feel two more kicks with each word "Is. Recording!"

He smiles as I groan, my world was spinning and I knew my face was bruised pretty badly though my haziness was cut short as I let out a loud scream. Burning pain shot through my thigh, I glance down to see one of them pulling out his large hunting knife. His eyes widen a bit in amazement as my blood oozes down the green and brown blade.

"Hey look at that Marcus, the freak has purple blood" the third one chuckles, before wiping it on my pant leg.

I send him a glare before clutching my injured leg, I knew he hadn't severed an artery but it I moved to much I'd bleed out. These guys were assholes but clear ones, corner the animal. Tease the prey, knock the prey down and stop him from running. I knew running would be out of the question, the guys chuckled as one pulled out a phone. I knew they were recording me as I struggled to pull myself up against the fence. Marcus chuckles looking at the camera before telling everyone where we were. The street name registers in my mind before I feel the hard hit of his fist connect with my stomach and I fall back down. I scream in pain as he leans forwards, he boot digging into my injured leg. He slides it back and forth and my blood rolls to the cement, I glare at him and grab his boot. Trying with what little strength, I had to remove it, this sent another kick to my side and I cough out some blood. With my hand gone he chuckles and applies more pressure, I bite back another scream trying not to give them the satisfaction... though I doubt it did much with my tear filled eyes.

"This is gonna be fun" he chuckles and cracks his knuckles.

(Jackson's p.o.v)

"LET ME OUT!" I yell and drop to my knees in pain as electricity surges through my body.

"Sorry, I can't do that yet," she says and glances at the monitor, I could see everything that was happening through Holt's eyes.

I hear Holts pain filled screams and drop to the ground yet again as what felt like a hard kick to the ribs knocks the breath from me. Seconds after the electricity is back and my body arches off the floor in an effort to avoid the pain, my pain-filled screams mix with Holts in an almost alluring way. If we hadn't been in some much agony it would be cool to sit there and listen to the similarities and differences.

I gasped for air as tears rolled down my cheeks, I watch Holt's fire shooting in random directions. I clutch a hand to my chest and with a lot of effort roll onto my stomach. I knew this was painful for me but it was worse for Holt because he was a fire element.

**"THEIR KILLING HIM!**" I scream through my tears, and arch of the floor, my back curving painfully as more electricity comes. after it stops I drop to the floor a broken mess.

A sob leaves my lips as minutes by minute I could feel Holt fading from my mind, our connection growing weaker as the pain dulled. I rolled into a ball and let out more sobs. **I willed the pain to come back. Willed the intensity to force my body into unnatural positions as inhuman screams tore their way off my vocal cords! I wanted to see stars and taste my own blood!** Anything to assure me that he wasn't dying and I wasn't losing the only reason for my existence.

_"Their killing us..." _I whisper brokenly

When were attacked Holt usually took over, his natural flexibility, balance and the fact that he can shoot fire usually sent them running. But sometimes we would meet people, one that had the balls to stand and fight and I would force my brother to phase with me. Holt would bitterly complain, screaming about being the better fighter but I'd tune him out once I saw the metal tasers kissing the light. Our parents had told us the do's and don't's of working together, electricity and fire don't mix. So I would stay in control until one of our friends could save me or I blacked out. Like me, Holt would still feel the pain but my body shielded his fire, keeping his life source from ever leaving our body. If all the fire left he would die and I would become fully human, that was why I never changed, no matter how bad the situation got.

I still remember the nights after the fights, when both of us would lie on the floor of our house. I knew our body was lying on a hospital bed, lost in a temporary a coma because neither of us wanted to assume control. I remember his shuttered breathes that mirror mine, I could feel his shaking hand as he pulled my bloody body towards his. It always surprised me how he had the strength to do this as our injuries were identical and I was fighting to stay conscious. I remembered the way he smelled as I pathetically clung to his shirt, my mind barely catching the profanities leaving his mouth as he chewed me out for not changing with him. But after the anger left, the tears would come as he knew I would never risk his life over mine, even though he was the older sibling by 5 minutes. How he'd brush apart my hair before placing a kiss on my bleeding temple, whispering how he'd never let me do that again before I'd slip onto the pleasant darkness with no pain.

"Hmm, she's taking longer than I'd expected..." the old lady says, I could hardly hear her through my gasps of air "I wonder why... Self-doubt maybe?"

"Why are you doing this?!" I yell though it weaker than id expects, my body was burning

"Oh honey, this had nothing to do with you" she says "You gave me the window I needed so I took it," she glances back at the screen with a small head shake "If anyone is to blame here it's you," she shrugs "If you hadn't gotten into it with the minotaur none of this would be happening."

"It's my fault?" I whisper brokenly, only to wincing seconds after as pain echoes around my back.

I'm guessing Holt got slammed up against a wall or something. The old lady shrugs her shoulders as she thinks about her words

"Well...I guess you're not **_Totally_** to blame..." she says with a small smile, her movements reminding of a teenage girl "Madrix has been infecting that boys mind for weeks now, slowly filling his head with suggestions," she chuckles darkly "It only a matter of time before he...** _snaps_**"

I couldn't help but shiver at her tone, it was dark, filled with such hate and yet the up most glee. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but her words had me shivering in fear.

"What?" I whisper and move back against the wall, well, at least, the best I _could_ with the hole in my leg. I knew I'd have massive bruising on my body tomorrow "You did something to Manny? What do you want with him?"

"Oh honey, you didn't think this was about you did you?" she chuckles "You may be a small part in this plan but we aim to fry bigger fish than you. You and your friends are nothing more than... sacrificial pawns in this game were playing"

"**My brother is dying and YOUR PLAYING SOME GAME?**!" I scream as anger fills me to the brim

Ignoring the pain in my body I shot off the wall and reaching through the bars I grabbed the hem of her shawl. She sends me a small smile before slamming both palms against the metal, I gasp as a huge gust of air pushes me back and seconds later I hit the other side of the cage. I can't breathe as my world spins, I fall onto my hands and knees. With a horrible cough, I feel blood dripping from my mouth and pool on the floor.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the old lady says with a finger shake "Behave boy, or I'll have to punish you..."

I know I'm an awful person! HAHAHAHA! Read and review people! I'm not posting the next chapter (and yes it's done) until you do! XOXOXOXOXOXOX Peace out!

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx

000/0/5596617/il_fullxfull. link to picture


	10. Or are we gonna fight?

Chapter 9, Yeah! I want to thank senoircopycat, KittyKat104, Shadowgirl20, StorytellerD123, Nihilistic Novel, TotesNotDewy and Fanfic notes for the wonderful reviews. I love hearing from you guys it makes me feel loved! Anyway, Let's go!

We were dancing to the beat when movement from the window to my left caught my attention. I took in a heavy breath and I guess my expression changed for the worse, because Nathalie obviously noticed something odd, since she shot me this "what the hell?" look and quickly spun Sammy around to face her. I gestured to the left. Nathalie glanced at the mirror against the wall and I saw the light glare on her lips. It was replaced with a smile before Sammy could sense it. With a nod I pulled away from the dance to grab a drink. I made sure Nathalie stayed with Sammy while I was away. I smoothed a tress of hair back behind my ear and walked into the kitchen. Fortunately, people were making out or laughing too loudly at some stupid thing or other to pay much attention to me and what _I _was paying attention to. I smiled as though I was really amused by the stupid whatever that was so hilarious; smile and roll my eyes. Also fortunately, the volume of the music was cut off a bit in the kitchen so I had an easier time finding my target. I glanced out the window as the cars drove up, slowly, as though they were creeping. I shut my eyes and focused my senses before opening them to listen in on the conversation that started after three sets of car doors quietly opened and quietly closed.

"Hey guys!" This from a blonde dude. "We have a 47-20."

"Seriously?!" Another dude whisper-yells this and lets go of what I'm guessing was his girlfriend. Even though she had the wrecked eyes of someone who was sooner or later going to become everybody's girlfriend.

"What the hell are …" He gets cut off by a sharp jab to the ribs. A second guy nods in the direction of the house and he lowers his voice, "... they doing here?"

It was easy to hear the hatred in his tone. Hatred and testosterone. The one that got hit in the ribs shoves the one that hit him. It looked for a moment like they were going to go at it but they were stopped before they started by this buff brunette Alpha.

"Oh knock it off you two. We have bigger things to worry about," he growls.

"They can't hear us anyway," the third growls, or tries to growl, but it comes off as sort of whimpery.

I hide my smirk as I fake a sip. My back leans against the counter and I bob my head to the music, a small smile on my face.

"What category is it?" the first guys asks

"I think a category 2, the fire freak," the blonde guy says,"But I didn't see much of the video before I came here"

"Video?" I think but don't dwell on it before focusing again. Still, it sticks. What video?

"Well is it caught at least or do we need to spend the night hunting this freak?" the second growls

"No he's caught" the blonde chuckled "Apparently the idiot walked into a crowded area while screaming and holding his head."

My heart jumped as I thought that whatever they were after might already be injured or worse...

"Where the hell is they?" a fourth asks

"Marcus says he has it captured up by the old high-school," the blonde guy says.

My eyes snap open and I glance around, sure enough, the stuck-up Blonde in question was nowhere to be seen. When did he leave? Had I really be that distracted that I hadn't noticed it? I feel Nathalie's eyes on me and I make a small frown on my face. She nods before pulling Sammy across the room; soon we are standing in a small hallway.

"What's going on?" Nathalie asks

"I overheard the guys talking about hunting something," I say "Marcus is holding someone captive by the old high-school and I don't think it's in a friendly way..."

Nathalie lets out an angry growl and I hear footsteps approaching the door, seconds after it opens and a guy walks in. I turn around and before he could blink I had him pinned against the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" I growl, easily lifting him off the floor with my enhanced strength "What is 47, 20?"

"Wouldn't you want to know?" he chuckles "It seems we might have another one here" I glare at him "I know you weren't close enough to hear our conversation freak"

I tighten the hold on his shirt but I didn't really want to hurt him, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I glance at Nathalie. I put him down and seconds after Nathalie has his shirt and pulls him onto a kiss, I cover Sammy's mouth with my hand and hold my breath as a small moan leaving her lips. The pheromones already taking their toll as his eyes glow green then fade to a light blue.

"You want to help me right?" she says as she pulls away, the boy gives a slow nod before his eyes return to normal "then tell us what 47, 20 means"

The blinks, he was most likely fighting the mind control but Nat was stronger than any human

"47, 20 is a code that we made up to warn the others if our enemies came," he says "If you line up the letters of the alphabet, each line holding 8 letters, the numbers M, O, T, L, fall under 4,7,2,0."

"Which means?" Nat asks annoyed when he pauses again, beads of sweat douse his face and I didn't need super hearing to notice the small cracking sounds of his teeth.

"It means..." he struggles as Nat blows a bit of purple dust into his face, the pheromone dust didn't affect females but it smelt horrible "Monsters on the loose."

"Monsters?" Sammy asks

"Yeah, there are hundreds of them in the next town over."

"What like Dracula, Frankenstein, the mummy and the wolf man? All decided to hang out in New Salem" Sammy jokes "because I know for a fact that if legends are true then he lives in Transylvania, not America..."

"True" he lets out a low grunt, the sweat was running down his face "... but the children of these monsters go to a high school there..."

"A high school?" I say surprised

"Yeah, it's called monster high. They have rules not to come on our side of town but sometimes they break it and trespass into our town..."

Wow, he must really not want to tell us this. Sammy's dust had limits but her kisses, though awful kisses, were like the ultimate truth telling drug, one touch and you had to tell her what she wanted. Male or female. That's how she knew about my deepest darkest secrets, the secrets of my past. The sucky thing was the more you resisted the more it hurt and let's just say it can be a real bitch.

Nathalie slams him into the wall and blows out a little more dust.

"Now, be a good little kitten and tell us... How do we get to the old high-school?"

* * *

><p>I kick open the door to the abandoned building and run to the edge of the roof, I drop to my knee's and look over. I wanted to face-palm at the scene. Just when you think human can't get any more stupid...<p>

"Awe shit..." I growl, I didn't live in this town so it had taken us longer to find him that I had wanted.

I cringe at the sound of his screams, the electricity surging through his body causing the fire to shot out in random directions. Of course, these morons only saw this as an attack and would send random kicks and punches at him before using the taser again.

"Those idiots!" Nat growls "he's a fire element; electricity will only cause his powers to skyrocket"

I go to move when a hand grabs my arm, I turn to face my teammate

"They have guns," Chrissy says slightly scared

"Yeah but are they 1/10th as pissed off as I am" I shot back

"Sophia no!" Sammy whines and grabs my hand "It's too dangerous" I sigh and try a different approach.

"They are killing him, Sammy!" I growl and duck as more fire leaves his body, the fire lighting the alleyway "Do you see how that fire is tinted with blue and purple? That's cuz it's not fire it's his life source, they are literally draining him out his power"

"He's not normal Sophia" Chrissy tries again but I roll my eyes and jump over the edge

"Yeah, well neither am I" I growl darkly before flipping over the edge of the building and land on the top of the garbage bin.

Marcus looks up at me with glee, like he knew that I would follow. The seconds ticked by and I weighed the possibility that this was a trap, but it fades slightly as he lifts up his hands in an exaggerated welcome.

"Ah, Come to join the show?" the glee in his voice was sickening and it triggered multiple memories that I had buried away.

I must have cringed at the sudden onslaught but he took that as disgust "Don't worry" he chuckles "this one's not going anywhere" he chuckles darkly

"See guys, I told you she was fun" John whispers to Alex

I scanned the alley and saw that everyone we had met the first time was here, Marcus, Alex, Smith, John, Clark and Luther. The frown darkened a bit as I noticed the video camera in Clark's hands, he seemed like such a sweet guy and I could tell that he didn't really like this but was allowing the group no less. I was going to go easy on him but he was being no better than the rest and that made my blood boil. Marcus sticks out his hand and I take it, his skin was slightly chilled from the air and I ignored the urge to roll my eyes as he placed his hand on my hips.

"Don't worry love, I won't let him hurt you" he whispers in my ear before heading back to his previous engagement, with a quick glance I took a few steps backwards.

"Marcus, she shouldn't be here," Alex says and sends a glare my way, I send him a sideways glance and fake a hurt frown

"What are you so worried about Alex?" I say and let out a low chuckle "It's not like I'm going to-" I slam my forearm into Clark's throat, he gasps and falls to the ground "do something like that..." I reach into the back of my skirt and grip the stick in between my belt, I pull it out and a loud ring noise echoes through the alley as it opens on both sides and transforms into a metal staff. I let out a happy smirk as I easily flip the staff in my hand and smash the video camera, I glance up at the group of guys with a smile. The cool metal filling my body with joy as I looked at their surprised faces, Nathalie flips off the building and lands beside me, a large metal chain in her hands.

"Come on boys" I smirk "We gonna stand around here all day?"

"Or are we going to fight?" Nat finishes

I could have rolled my eyes as smith pushed the other out of the way and swung a fist at me; I easily dodged and redirected it. Both Nat and I laughing as he punched out Luther beside him, I watch as a tooth goes flying across the alley. Smith runs at Nat and she kicks him in the chest, Alex charges at me and using my staff I block two of his punches before smacking his across the face, he goes down, using my staff I hit the John in the stomach. Nat grabs Marcus's hand to stop a punch coming in my direction before smacking him across the face with the chain. Nathalie drives her knee into his stomach and tosses him to the ground; John comes back as the sound of a knife echoes through the air. Quickly dodging his swing, I rip the chained necklace out of Nat's hands and loop the chain around his arm before pinning it behind his back and restrain him. I see Luther coming at me with a knife so I toss Nat the staff and she smacks the knife out of Luther's hand before sending him a hard kick to the side, the force send him into a few garbage cans before he grabs an empty beer bottle off the ground and charges at us. I roll my eyes and Kick John in the stomach, he steps backwards on an empty tin can and I know when his head collides with the wall that he's down. Using the moments I unhook the chain and pull them over my head, this forced John to fall forwards and Nat rolls the staff in her hands before swinging it like a bat. The staff slams into his chest and he goes flying into the wall. I spot Alex charging at me with a knife so I wrap the chain around his neck and toss him into Marcus who was going after Nat, their heads collided and they both go down. The ringing of metal is back and I turn to see Smith thrusting a knife in my direction, Nat hip-chucks me out of the way and blocks the weapon with the staff before using her fist she to hit him in the arm. He drops the knife and uses the other to throw a left punch which she easily dodges then used the palm of her hand to hit him in the chest, the force causing him to tumble backwards towards me. I chuckle before wrapping my chain around his neck, spinning him to face the wall and using my super strength I kick his feet out from under him. I watch as with my strength his flips into the air before slamming into the dumpster, the metal denting on impact. Nat chuckles as she rolls the staff in her hand and glances at me,

"Only knives? I wonder what happened to their-" she starts but movement catches me attention

"Fuck you!" Clark screams after pulling out a gun, I tackle Nat to the ground as the chain behind us sparked. The bullet hitting the metal where we were previously standing.

Nat and I gasp as he points it at us; I knew we wouldn't make it in time to move. It was like the world slowed down dramatically, I could hear the clicking of the gun as he pulled back the trigger but suddenly his starts violently shaking and he lets out a scream before falling to the ground. My eyes see the two wires embedded in his back and Sammy holding one of the boy's teasers, she looked at him before looking at us with wide eyes.

"I never liked that boy..." she pants before dropping the gun.

(Jackson's p.o.v)

I let out a pain-filled groan, everything was black and my eyes felt like they weighed a ton. I felt the similar sickness in my stomach and guessed that I had blacked out. What happened...? I instantly thought of Holt but the images of earlier flashed through my head and I let out another groan. Damn, I wonder how bad it is this time. Would I be able to walk? Is anything broken? Am I even wearing clothes?! Yes, they go that far sometimes...

I move my head to the left but instead of hard rocks and pavement, I feel something surprisingly soft. My eyes flick open for a second and I catch the outline of a small figure kneeling beside me.

"Frankie...?" I whisper before they shut again.

After what felt like an eternity, my eyes slowly open again. The entire world was spinning 360 and I let out a painful groan, I shut my eyes at the brightness.

"Don't move," a female voice says, I saw the outline of a girl and move my head. Warm hands run over my forehead and gently brush my bangs to the left. I smile a bit and let the softness of her legs cushion my aching head. I blink a few more times as my vision slowly clears, at first, I thought it was Frankie but this girl had white skin not green. She gives me a small smile "You head took quiet a knocking though I doubt you have a concussion" I wince slightly and she touches my tender head.

"It's a lot more durable than you'd think," I say and tap my head lightly; the pain comes back as I think about the many beatings Manny had given me.

"Well I guess that's good," she says and brushes away my bangs again "Would you like to sit up or are you going to puke on me?" she asks quietly, I shut my eyes for a second and think about it. My stomach was still spinning but the ringing and pounding in my head had quieted down. Her legs were so soft too but I doubt the ground is very comfortable and I don't know her so this might be really awkward.

"I can sit up" I answer; she nods and gently slides her hands under my shoulders.

What seems with great ease she picks me up bridle style and turns around to gently place my against the cold wall, I sigh and place my head against it. The hardness was a bit annoying but the cold helped with the pain.

"I um, fixed these for you... well the best I could with my hands" she unfolds my glasses and places them one my face; I slid them into place with my hand and blink a few times to clear away the rest of the burliness. I look around the semi darkening ally and finally my eyes fall on my savior, I gasp loudly.

Sitting in front of me was this drop dead gorgeous girl, she chuckles and I can't stop the blush that spreads across my cheeks like fire. She had shoulder length brown hair that fell into perfect waves, flawless skin. A slim, tight body, luscious breasts that moved every-time she breathed. I couldn't stop my eyes from scanning her toned legs, I had quiet an eye-full from the mini skirt she was wearing. Her creamy skin looked so smooth and firm it was literally mouth-watering, I shifted a bit to ease some tension in my lower regions. Now I know what you're thinking, Jackson's turning into a pervert but that's not why I gasped. This girl was clearly from the upper class of humans, WAY out of my league on any level and yet she just... saved my ass?

What the hell...?

"Thank-you. Oh my god, thank-you!" I finally spit out, she chuckles and flashes me a perfect photo-ready smile.

Her perfectly white teeth being another reminder of her status, I blush and glance around at the ally. I could see the indents in the dirt from the fight, I only saw a bit of it but this girl must have been one hell of a fighter... or she has someone hiding in the shadows. Though I doubt any green mutant turtles would be popping out anytime soon.

"Don't mention it" she sighs and sits down beside me, her black heels glistened in the street light. I lean back against her jacket and close my eyes, only to open them a second after she speaks "So? Is this Frankie your girl-friend?"

"W-What?" I glance at her quickly and wince in pain and my vision spins, she chuckles lightly

"When I saved you, you called me Frankie before you blacked out" she says calmly and glances out at the sky "Is she your girlfriend or something?" I can't help but burst out laughing, so much that tears roll down my cheeks. She sends me an odd look and before I realise what I'm doing I'm leaning over, our lips touch for a few seconds before I pull away.

"Thank-you" I barely get out between breaths, she blinks a few times before sending me a confused look

"For what?" she asks in an amused voice, I sigh happily and wipe away a few tears

"For literally" I pause to take a breath "being the first person to assume she was my girlfriend and not my sister" I say and blush when I realised I had kissed her.

Yet she didn't scream and slap me like any other popular girl would, proving to be yet another think that shocked me. I licked my bruised lips and inwardly chuckled when I tasted her strawberry lip gloss.

"Why would you not have a girlfriend?" she asks skeptically, I smile and turn to look at her

"Look at me, I'm a nerd" I say, she frowns a bit and leans her head to the left

"So...?" she says "Your cute, most girls like nerds... especially ones with cute glasses" she whispers and pokes the bridge of my nose, my glasses shift slightly and my blush comes back tenfold. I force myself to look anywhere else but at her. She chuckles at my obvious shyness but sudden vibrating fills the air before she can speak, with a bit of shuffling light fills the ally.

"Hello?" she asks

...

"Oh yeah, I'm fine"

...

"No, I left on my own because I was right"

...

"Ha, you wish" she chuckles "No, I was right about Mr. Perfect"

I could hear the obvious annoyance in her voice

...

"Oh please, he wouldn't have the balls to do anything to me. I saved a passerby from his onslaught"

...

She chuckles

"Well he's currently nursing a broken nose, wrist and possibly a few ribs," she sighs, "I told him to stay down" she chuckles and rolls her eyes as if it was her own private joke. "I'm going to take him home okay, and then I'll meet you guys back at the hotel"

...

"I'll be fine" she sighs "I'll call you when I'm on my way back" with that she hangs up the phone and glances at me "You do remember where you live right?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her words, of course I do!

"It's..." I trail off as nothing comes to mind.

Oh god.

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I walked down the street; Jackson was leaning against me as I walked. Every once and a while I have to stop as I felt him. The potion healed most of his wounds but the concussion he most likely had worried me, I could heal his body but there would be aftershocks for a little while.

"Are you sure, you parents aren't home?" I ask again and watch as he gives me a slow nod,

"Yeah" he sighs "their gone to a meeting in Scaris"

I could feel him leaning more against me as the exhaustion set in; the potion enhanced the body and sped up the healing process so much that it could heal any wound. But it puts such a strain on the body after that it's not safe to use a lot. Finally I just picked him up, the steady clicking of my heels and his slow breathing was the only things I could hear.

"You're going to be fine Jackson, just don't fall asleep on me yet okay?" I say and notice the blush on his face.

"You really know how to ruin a guy's pride" he says with a light chuckle

I smile as he buries his head in the crook of my neck

"Sorry, but I still have to get home and your walking slower than a turtle. His blush darkness

"Thank-you for tonight" he whispers and I send him a quick glance before turning down another street "I am really grateful that you rescued me"

I smile

"I should be thanking you" I whisper, he sends me an odd look

"Why?"

"You helped me repay a debt" I whisper but notice he's asleep.

I walked up to a dark brown house; the windows were covered with dark curtains. I glance around the yard and notice the blooming flowers, using one hand I manage to grab his keys from his pocket and open the door. My ears on alert for any security alarms, thankfully there wasn't any. I glanced at the box as saw the green light, either Jackson had forgotten to set it or Holt hadn't cared. I toss his keys into the wooden bowl and watching his head I move up the stairs. I flick on the lights and glance in the first room, there was a large king size bed and a few pictures of a Jackson and his family. I shut the door to his parent's room and opened the next one; it was filled with recording stuff, music racks. CD's were scattered around and three guitars plus a piano lay against the wall. This must be Holt's music room, I shut the door. The next one was a small bathroom, and I opened the room to a plain room. The lack of anything boyish told me this must be a guest room; I glance at the last door and roll my eyes.

"Of course it was the last room I check" I think with an annoyed laugh.

I walk down to the last door and open it up. It was a fairly large room, it was big enough to hold two dressers, a queen sized bed and still had room to walk comfortably. I'm guessing this was the master bedroom originally but was given to the boys. I can't help but smile as I look at the pictures of Jackson and his friends. I looked at the faces of the gorgeous girls or Ghouls as he calls them, their faces happy as they squash Jackson in for a photo he had no idea was going to happen. I set Jackson down on the floor and walk into the bathroom, the sound of water filled my ears as I glanced around the room for the things I would need. I fill the bath with bubbles and other bath beads before walking back out. I picked up the bloody boy before walking back to the bathroom; I set him on top of a self before gently stripping him of his clothes. I toss his shoes to the floor and pull off his bloody socks with a shake of my head. Jackson let out a low moan as I took the shirt off his head; I leaned his back against the wall and undo his belt. His pants come off and I shake my head at the fading bruises on his body, they were the last things to heal for some reason. I turn around and run my hand under the faucet, it was perfect and I shut off the tap. The room was filled with Jackson's quiet breathing and the odd drips from the tap. I walk back to Jackson and using two fingers I gently pull off his boxer, I will myself not to look and pick him up and place him in the warm bubbles, I grab a cloth and slowly start washing away the blood.

* * *

><p>I place him into bed, tucking the covers around his shoulder and place the card on the window ledge I wasn't sure if it was dramatic irony or not. To be the one saving someone, I place a hand over my heart and glance up at the sky. Well, now I know how he felt.<p>

"A promise is a promise" I whisper and curl my hand into a gentle fist. "never again"

"Sophia..." Jackson whispers.

I glance back at the sleeping boy and chuckle, wiping away a few tears before leaning over and placing a long kiss in the center of his forehead.

"Good night Jackson."

Okay, read and review people! Peace out

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	11. What were you thinking!

Okay, chapter 10! Yes, please enjoy.

(Jackson's POV)

I opened my eyes with a small groan; the sun was shining through a crack in my curtains. I blinked a few times and rolled the other way, good I'd have to fix that blasted thing one of these days. I roll over and tuck myself further under my covers, ugh I'd have to wash these too, and they were beginning to smell.

WAIT WHAT?!

I shoot up and glance around; I was indeed in my room. I blinked a few more times and gently pinch myself; I jump at the sudden pain. Nope, I wasn't dreaming. Maybe the guys found me and took me home? I sit up and feel my body for bruises and the obvious blood but stop when my hands feel fabric; I glance down and see I'm wearing my favorite pair of blue Pjs. I pull on my glasses and look at myself in the mirror, a blush comes to my face when I notice my hair is sticking out at weird angles, this only happens when I go to bed with wet hair.

"What the hell?" I say and glance around the room, the memories of last night were such a blur and I groan at an oncoming headache.

"Jackson?!" Two familiar voices yell from down the hall before footsteps echoed the house, I guess my voice had been louder than I originally thought.

Seconds after a green-skinned beauty and a large furry male come tumbling into my room, the female was dressed in white and pink polka-dotted Pjs. The shorts had white ruffles around the edges and her hair was in a bun not in a ponytail. The male was wearing a large red T-shirt and basketball shorts and I didn't know whether to chuckle or yell as he glanced around my room with a glare.

"Frankie? Clawd?" I barely say before I'm pulled into a bone crushing hug. I let out a small "oomph!" but bury my head in the crook of her neck, the bolts were sparking like crazy but for some reason didn't hurt me "Oh my gosh, you're awake!" she yells with glee "I was so worried!"

I couldn't breathe very well but for some reason her scent calmed my racing heart, I shut my eyes and let her hold me until she gave up. It happened about 15 seconds later

"What happened?" I ask and she sends me an odd look

"What happened?!" she growls and I feel the harsh slap of her head as she hits me on the head "What happened is you and Manny got into it and you took off to the normies side of town IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WHEN THEY WERE ALL PARTYING!"

Her voice had risen to a loud annoyed and angry yell and I could only wince before sliding a little closer to my pillow, Frankie crossed her arms and sent me an unimpressed glare. Clawd also had his arms crossed, a disappointed look on his face. A blush went straight to my face as I felt like an adolescent teenager caught by both parents in a very compromising position with my lover.

"I'm sorry!" I squeal and bury my face in my pillow, Frankie pulls it away with a glare and I sigh "It was stupid I know"

"Unbelievably stupid!" Clawd growls

Okay, now I really was feeling like a child...

"What were you thinking?!" Frankie adds and throws her hands up

"I wasn't okay?!" I say and fall onto my other pillow; I sigh after a few seconds and roll over "I just, I just had to get out of there. I'm on semi-good terms with Manny and I didn't want to say something that would ruin it..." their disapproving looks soften a bit but I knew better than to assume I was out of the fire of hell yet "Anyway, what you guys did was very brave so thanks for bringing me home" I say and she sends me an odd look

"Jackson, we didn't bring you home," Clawd says, Frankie was slowly nodding in agreement

"WE went out looking for you but got overrun by the humans and had to retreat before we were seen," Frankie says "I was so worried until I got a text from Holt. Saying you were home. You said you had been attacked but saved by someone and that we should come over and keep an eye on you."

"What?!" I exclaimed and grab my head as a headache returns "I never texted you!"

"I know,"

Frankie hands me the phone and I glance at the message, it was Holt's phone number but the writing was all off.

"Holt would always write in slang, use all capital letters and lots of exclamation marks where this person used words you and I would use and I quote "I haven't received substantial injuries only minor bruising to the upper parts of my rib cage and face" instead of "I'M NOT DYING Y'ALL BUT I'M COVERED IN RADICAL BRUISES! **THAT WAS ONE _HELL_ OF A RUMBLE! HELP!**"

"Plus they only capitalised the first letters of each sentence," Clawd adds

"So when we knew it wasn't you Clawd came with me to check on your house"

"We thought we'd find you at home bleeding out but instead you're fully washed and tucked into bed like a newborn pup," Clawd says with a rub of his neck "I'm still confused about that part actually"

"Did they say who saved me?" I ask and hand the phone back to Frankie

"When I asked it only said "Your fairy godmother" and stopped answering after that"

She puts her phone away, I glance back at the window and finally notice it's a piece of paper that's letting in the sun, I reach over and grab it. It wasn't a piece of paper but rather a picture of a group of girls in cheer outfits making weird faces at the camera but still manage to look smoking hot at the same time. I blink a few times and put on my glasses, I look at the fancy handwriting as I pull me feet over the side of the bed.

_Jackson,_

_Well, I don't really know what to say. Last night was, interesting? That sounds a bit harsh. When I came here, saving you was the last thing I thought I'd been doing. You're probably wondering how you got here, well after I saved you I brought you home. As for the _Pjs_, yes I washed you. You were covered in blood and I couldn't leave you like that. Don't worry, I've been trained to win 5 national titles with nothing but a pair of pom-poms and cheesy 80's music so I think I can get you into a pair of shorts without looking... though I'm not saying that's what I did. Don't worry your secrets safe with me. Anyway, you're probably blushing like a little school girl right now so I'll stop teasing you. Your clothes were a mess so I threw them out and before you shot me I put fresh ones on your dresser! I left through the back door and slid the key to your house back through the kitchen window, it should be on the kitchen counter. Don't get mad but I called your friends to come look after you; I didn't want to leave you alone. So when you get this call me so I still know your breathing._

_Sophia._

I notice 7 numbers and an area code at the bottom of the picture and can't help the blush as the rest of the memories of last night came back.

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I walked across the hotel room in a thong and a tank top, my shirt was riding up and exposed my stomach. I ignore the teasing whistles with a small chuckle and walk through the 4 connected rooms and into my aunts on the far left, she sends me a smile that lasts three seconds before she's buried back into her conversation and glances back down at her computer. I'm guessing it was important so respectively I ignored her conversation and head to the bathroom. I alway hate having two carry on bags so I throw some stuff in her bag and take it when I need it, I run a brush through my hair and can't help but room my eyes as they fell back to perfect waves. Sometimes it was annoying how perfect I was, and I'm not trying to be a bitch right now, I just hated it because it reminded me of the past. One past I was hell bent on forgetting. With a sigh, my fingers worked in my hair as I strung the brown strands into a messy ponytail. I turn on the tap and gently splash my face with water, Jackson should be calling me soon. I smile a bit as I think of the nerdy boy I had saved; I shut off the taps and buried my face in a silk towel. As if god heard me the ringing caught my attention, I went to ask Nat to answer it but not even a second later it stops. The tone shuts off mid-ring and I grind my teeth at the fact that one of my girls was touching my stuff without asking. GOD, it was one of my ultimate pet peeves!

"Hello? This is Cassie?" The frown brakes my face as I throw down the towel "Oh no, this is her number, but maybe you want mine instead?" She says in a seductive voice "And this is?" I walk back through the linked rooms "Oh my Jackson, well that's sound like a very sexy name"

I roll my eyes as I could see Jackson's blushing face flash through my mind, he was probably stuttering like a fool right now. Thankfully I had walked into my room at that point, the obvious giggles of the girls as they lay scattered around the room in bras and various forms of underwear. Sammy was the only one wearing a short sleeve shirt and shorts, they were booty shorts (most likely Nathalie's) and I couldn't help but smile as she sat on a chair with a book, the blush hidden by the book she was reading. The blush only intensifies when she sees me, last night was flashing through her mind and I hear Nathalie chuckle as she notices the same thing, though I can't come to her aid as I have to save my other nerd first. I backhand Cassie upside the head, half out of anger and half for Jackson's payback. She swears loudly and I grab my phone; leaving the room before she could retaliate.

"Hello?" I ask with a light chuckle and fall onto the bed I was sharing with Nathalie

Natalie was filling her nails (though I don't know why because there always perfect anyway) and had purposely thrown myself onto the bed with more force than necessary. Her body bounces slightly and she sent me a glare as this broke her concentration. I smile and playfully stick out my tongue, nat sets down the nail file and bite my lips as I feel her soft hand running slow circles up my inner thigh. Her strong hands kneading into my thighs with glorious pressure, I bite my lips to stop the moans but can't ignore the butterflies as her hands start there slow descend up.

"Sophia?" Jackson's unsure voice asks, I snap out of lust filled thoughts and focus on the boy I was talking too.

"Hey, Jackson, how's the head?" I ask and hope he hadn't figured out what was happening earlier.

"It's a bit fuzzy actually," he sighs "what happened?"

"You got attacked Jackson" I state like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I must have sounded harsher than I thought because the loud slapping noise echoed around the room and my left thigh was stinging, I shot Nathalie a "What the hell?" look and she glared.

"Be nice" she mouthed and I rolled my eyes

"I don't remember anything about the fight, all I remember is waking up in your arms."

"Yeah, well I was at the party with some friends and we got there before anything too drastic could happen" I hated lying to him but was was I supposed to say

I hated lying to him but was was I supposed to say? "Hey Jackson, you got the shit beaten out of you, you got stabbed with a hunting knife and almost bled to death before me and my friends could bail your ass out of trouble. Then I used the last of my great great great grandmother's magic potion to heal all your wounds. After that, I waited for you to wake up and I took you home" yeah... that would go over well.

"Oh..." he trails off

"Jackson, I destroyed the video they took of you and Sammy being the techno genius she is shut down the site they were using to post all the videos," I say and am met with silence "I saved the videos and my aunt knows some people in the law enforcement. We should-"

"No!" he cuts me off "we can't" he adds a bit softer

"Jackson, I've seen some of those videos..." I say in a low whisper "What they're doing is horrible, no it's beyond horrible. They can't get away with this" I try but he cuts me off again

"What do you want us to do Sophia?" he sighs "We can't do what they're doing and fighting back only makes it worse...I know what they're doing is awful but we have to face the facts. The world isn't ready to know about my kind yet, telling them would do more harm than good"

I can't help it as the feeling of anger boils in my blood, I wanted to punch something like I never have before but I knew he spoke the truth. Me and my friends would be okay with it because I wasn't exactly normal but the world would probably have a panic attack and declare nuclear war or something. I sigh and drag a hand down my face.

"I'm sorry" I whisper

"Don't be, they have been doing this to our kind for years. So we have ways of dealing with it and protecting ourselves. Last night I was being a total fucking idiot. I should never have come over to their town by myself. If we have to I usually bring like 5 of my really tough monster friends and we never go when their having parties" he says and I hear the creaking of mattress springs "Anyway I should be thanking you some more for saving me."

"Jackson, you don't have to thank me" I try to bury my anger as I think "all humans should do that for you guys"

"You should come by sometimes," Jackson says in a lighter tone "My friends would love to meet you, and that way I can thank you in person.

I chuckle and roll my eyes

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea, Jackson..." I trail off "Besides I'm leaving in a little while too, we have to get back to your school"

I left out the part that we could have stayed a few more days but Leah saw some of the videos and demands we leave before she calls the military into to bomb every house in this fucked up town, I can't blame her. My uneasiness only upped after I had dropped Jackson off at home, I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched by something now. And it weird because I'm usually being watched but this was a whole new level of "I'm watching you" creepiness that I had yet to get used too. As if on cue Leah knocks on the door and pokes her head in

"Sophia, 20 minutes and we're heading out." she says, I nod as Nat climbs off the bed

"Hey, um I have to go but I'm glad you're okay Jackson" I say and sit up

"Thanks again" he says "Goodbye Sophia"

"Bye Jackson" I say and hang up, Nat sends me a look

"Don't be like that, this is for the best" she says and pulls on a pair of booty shorts

"Then why does it feel so wrong?" I sigh and get dressed.

(Marcus's p.o.v)

I stormed down the halls of the hospital; I had a few broken ribs, a second degree concussion and a sprained wrist. I kicked open the door to the wreck room and was met with the looks of my team, we had to stay here for a few more days as we were monitored. Like me most of them had bandages over their arms and heads, the only one missing was Smith as he was currently sedated and recovering from surgery.

When Sophia had kicked him into the dumpster she had bent the top of his spine forwards about an inch and a half, they had to cut him open and place wires in there to slowly pull it back into place.

Clark had a second degree concussion, dark bruising on his throat and burn marks from the Tasers. An oxygen mask was on his face as she her hit had caused major swelling in his airways and a heart monitor encase he passed out.

Luther had stitches in his head and bruising all across his nose and cheeks as the impact with the wall had cracked his head open. His left eye was swelled shut and he was due for x rays to make sure there was no lasting damage.

Alex has wires closing his broken jaw and bruising all across his mouth; the punch from Luther plus the staff has fractured the left side of his face. He had an oxygen tank as well but the tube went around his nose, not that he needed it that much but I guess it was hard to breathe when you have your mouth stuffed in a bag of frozen peas.

John had a cast and his left arm has in a sling; and a few cracked ribs as well. He had a rotational fracture to both the Radius and the Ulna, when Sophia restrained him she used so much force in the twist that it broke both bones and dislocated his shoulder.

I was beyond pissed.

Pissed that that freak got away.

Pissed that we got our asses kicked by some girls.

Pissed that in one night Sophia had taken out almost half of my football team.

And I was extremely pissed that we couldn't do shit about it.

There was no way in hell I was admitting we got beat by a girl. Thank god that we had finished the season because I had just lost my best teammates.

"Marcus, the nurse says you have to watch your ribs. That means no kicking things" Clark says through the mask, I look at him and watch as it fogs up and fades with each breath

"If you don't shut the fuck up I'll break your ribs as well" I growl and wince as the movement burned "What the hell are you? My mother?"

He rolls his eyes but stays quiet, they knew better than to piss me off. The guys had said that some monster attacked us but we didn't know who and had vanished with their fire freak friend when the medics came. My room was filled with get well cards and flowers and I had no doubt it was the same for the others. The town said we were heroes for standing up to the monsters and were paying for everything; I wouldn't laugh if they gave us fucking medals or something. The thing that puzzled me was only some of us had serious problems, the ones that Nathalie took out only had bruises and concussions but the ones Sophia fought were practically on their death-beds right now. I sat down on a wooden chair as a green pillow made it more comfy, I wanted to lie down but my ribs already felt like they were on fire. My mind ran over all the possibilities of the fight and what went wrong, I pulled out my phone and glared at the picture of Sophia and her team. One thought crossed my mind as I relaxed against the chair.

"Who the hell is Sophia Jones?"

(Jackson's POV)

I hang up the phone and let it fall on my bed; I let out a sigh as I listened to the birds chirping outside. Frankie and Clawd were downstairs making breakfast for us before we went to the doctors to make sure I didn't have any lasting injuries. I tried to be thankful that I was saved before it got too bad but I couldn't help but feel down as I wouldn't be able to thank her in person. Maybe it was for the best though, keeping her out of my dangerous world. I mean she beat up a group of guys for me; I don't want anything bad to happen to her because of it. I walk to the bathroom and turn on the tap, filling up the sink with ice cold water before dipping in a cloth and placing it on my face. I had light bruising running across my left cheek to my temple, I probably took a boot to the face. I lift up my shirt and noticed bruising on my ribs, it wasn't too dark so I didn't anything was to broken but a light hiss left my lips as I placed the cloth against them. I let out a low sigh as the coolness soothed my lungs. I plunged the cloth back into the water and stood there for about 5 minutes "icing" my bruises and checking for any cuts or scrapes along my back and arms, I didn't bother with my bottom half as only the top seemed to hurt. A slow shiver shook my body and I decided it was time to get dressed. My mind thought back to Sophia's card and I dried off my body with a towel.

"Jackson?" Frankie voice and a knock echoed around my room, her voice was a bit muffled from the door being closed "Clawd almost has breakfast ready, do you need any help?"

"No, I'm okay. I just have a few bruises" I place my glasses on my face and drape the towel over my shoulders before exiting the bathroom "I just have to get dressed; I'll be down in a two minutes."

"Okay" she says softly before walking down the hall.

Looking to the left I notice a pile of neatly folded clothes on top of my dresser; I get up and walk over to them. I pull my pants out with shaking hands before unfolding them, my hand trace over the fabric... It felt like I was missing something but what? With a shrug I gently pull my shirt off and get dressed, my ribs were aching a bit from the sudden movement but it fell to a dull ache and I quietly did up the buttons of my shirt. After I slipped my sweater I felt better, the tightness hugging my ribs in a soothing way.

I pull down the soft material of my pants and pause as my hand brushed against something odd, my hand resting on my leg. My mouth fell open as I feel the rough texture of a hardened skin, I slip on my glasses expecting to find some dried blood but find only a long slightly jagged Scar. My mouth drops as I trace the wound, it looked about an inch and half long and most likely very deep. What the fucking hell?! I try to think back but no memories of last night flashed through my mind, except waking up in Sophia's lap. A headache comes and ignoring the pain I try to think harder, the pain increases and I let out a piercing scream before collapsing to the ground as what felt like burning fire raced through my mind. I could hear Clawd and Frankie yelling but I couldn't focus as one memory broke through the wall and flooded into my mind. I watched the guy plunge a hunting knife into Holt's thigh and pull it out... his taunting laughter echoing through my mind. I feel my world going black as the door to my room bursts open, it like everything is in slow motion as Clawd dives to the floor beside me. Frankie's mumbled yelling before everything fades away and the pain vanishes.

If that really happened then how do I only have a scar?

Okay, that it for now. Please read and review it makes me want to write more! Peace out lovely's!

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	12. Hospital blues

Chapter 12

(Sophia's POV) *5 days later*

I can't help but sigh as I glance out at the long black road ahead of me, my fingers tapped the wheel as I fought with my anger. My 2015 Chevy Camaro driving smoothly over the road and hugging the turns with precision and grace, the sun was shining off the yellow paint. Let's just say I watched transformers one to many times and fell in love with bumble bee so I had him custom painted. Yes I call my car a male and if this really was bumble bee he would be smacking me across the head in annoyance. Here I was doing the one thing I swore I wouldn't and I swear I'm going to strangle Christina, my mind flashed back to this morning.

*flashback*

"Oh come on Sophia!" Chrissy pleads for the umpteenth time this morning "I don't like it as much as you but I need you to help me out"

"I'm not going back to that messed up town Chrissy," I say and glance back at my book

"Why?!" she whines

"You know why," I say and start reading my book again

"Please, I wouldn't ask you to do this if I had someone else!" she pleads "My dad's brother got sick and my parents are out, my cousin has autism and freaks if anyone but family is with there so I have to watch him"

"I don't care, Sammy... that place gives me the creeps" I say "Besides I have a history essay due in tomorrow so I can't do it."

"I'll write it for you!" she says and crosses her legs in the love seat "I need something to do while the kid is sleeping"

"Sammy, I'm not letting you do my report for me. That's cheating" I say and she rolls her eyes

"Come on!" she whines and hangs off the arm of the chair "I paid a lot of money to have that bear and they don't ship their items so if I'm not there to get it I'll lose it!"

"Why would you order something from there?!" I say and toss my book onto my lap

"Because I had ordered it before everything went crazy" she sighs "Please! I need someone to pick up the bear I ordered" she whines

"Did your brain die or did you forget how Nathalie and I kicked the crap out of the owners nephew and friends." I sigh and reopen my marked page "I highly doubt he'll be friendly to us."

"Look they were the ones that started it" she says and falls onto the couch by my feet "Besides Marcus is the top dog of the school, so I doubt he wants to admit that he got his ass kicked by two girls" she adds with a small smirk, I glance at her over my book.

"I still don't like it" I say and she rolls off the couch

"Oh come on, what do I have to do?" she whines "I've asked everyone else. Nat has karate practise, Alex is babysitting her brothers, Leah is at a meeting till 9 tonight, my brothers are either busy or out of town and Sammy can't drive!" she throws her hands up in the air before letting them fall on her face "You're my last hope!"

I roll my eyes and glance at her, she sends me a pleading puppy-dog look.

"No..." I say

"please, please, please, please, please, please?!" she pleads and gets louder each time **"Please, please, please, please, PLEASE?!"**

"Ugh, fine!" I finally yell and cover my ears "Just stop saying please already!"

**"Yes!"** she yells and runs to get her wallet "Here!" she says and hands me a 7000$ check

"You're paying 7000 dollars for a bear?!" I yell and she rolls her eyes

"Well I have to spend it on something" she says "Besides, I think my parent's prefer me buying things like bears."

"Opposed to what? …Condoms?" I joke as I place her check in my purse, she snorts

"Oh please! Mom literally has a drawer _**full**_ of them in the kitchen. She refills them about every 2-3 weeks, I can just walk in and take a handful anytime I want." She laughs and falls onto the couch, I look at her like she's grown three heads "I have 5 older brothers Sophia, I think she'd rather pay for condoms instead of kids."

I chuckle knowing she was right, besides I shouldn't be that surprised… her mother was always a little on the weird side. She gave me a box of condoms the first time I came over for dinner. "You can never be too safe dear" she chuckles and places them in my bag; I shake my head to get rid of the memories.

"thank you, thank you, thank you!" Christina hugs me before running out the door "I'll have you history report on your mailbox before you get home!"

"Chrissy!" I yell but she already in her car and driving away "Damn..."

*end of flashback*

I groan and flick on the radio, the sounds of the latest hits flood into my car. I had a 2 hour drive to New Salem, I only hoped the music could sooth my raging mind.

(Frankie's POV)

Five days, every test in the book and still nothing...

I sat in Jackson's hospital room, the steady beeping of the heart monitor drilling into my mind. My body was slouched over as I sat on the chair, my head supported by my hand. My fingers were balled into tight fists and I had them resting gently on my mouth, it was that only way I wouldn't throw something. It had been four hours and Jackson had yet to wake up, the doctors were very confused. Internally, there was nothing wrong with him- well ignoring the cut on his temple from falling- but his mind was in pieces. His mind was frozen in what they would say was a medically induced coma but he hadn't taken anything. My eyes wander up the clear tub, the clear liquids flushing his system in hopes it would help, but as the liquid vanished under his skin I could only sigh. Four hours and he wasn't any better, I shut my eyes and place my head in my palms.

"Frankie?" Clawd's voice says, I feel his hand on my shoulder moments after "You should go home and recharge... you've spent every day here after school and it's not healthy"

I glance up at the tired werewolf, bags were under his eyes. We had been out all night looking for Jackson and when we stopped I doubt he slept much. The third degree burns I infected on his were very uncomfortable, even if you took in his healing factor. And then between Jackson's collapse, school, fear-leading/casket-ball practise and visits to the hospital we haven't gotten much after.

"No" I say and shake my head "I'm not leaving until he wakes up" I confirmed this as I pull my legs up, my heels lay discarded under my chair and I tuck my head on my knees.

The sound of the door opening takes the spotlight and I glance up to see a doctor walking in. He was very handsome for a monster, chiseled features, high cheekbones, a firm jaw line and blonde hair that was slicked back with gel. My eyes travel down his body and I take in buff arms, a tight tones chest. His yellow shirt hugged his body nicely and outlines a six pack, blue jeans hugged his legs and clean black shoes. His white lab coat hung open around his chest, the white shining brightly in the light, two pens -one red and the other blue- stood out of his breast pocket and his left hand was holding.

"Ms. Stein, Mr. Wolf. My names Doctor J. ripper" he says "I'm Mr. Jekyll's main doctor" We were flashed with a pearly white smile which only grows as he takes in my appearance, was he seriously checking me out?! "Forgive me, if I had known Mr. Jekyll was housing such… exquisite company I would have come here sooner."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes; the need to smack someone was steady building. He either didn't notice or didn't mind as he extends his hand, first to me and then to Clawd as my eyes fall back to my first love. Clawd sends him a small growl but grips it firmly.

"Is Jackson going to be okay?" I ask, my eyes never leaving the human boy.

Doctor Ripper sighs and rubs his nose, he flips through his charts but his eye keep rising to my body.

"Would you like the truth or a lie that will possibly make you feel better?"

"The truth" Clawd says

"The truth is I'm not sure..." he sighs and sets his clipboard by Jacksons feet "I'm truly stumped about this one. Most cases like this are usually caused by trauma or intense blood lose but Mr. Jekyll's body is functioning fine and his blood levels are normal." he brushes back a tress of hair "You said that he was attacked last night, do you know what happened?"

I shake my head

"Jackson got into an argument with one of our friends" I sigh "they didn't have the best start at the beginning so Jackson left before things got ugly.

"He's half normie as you can see, Holt is triggered when he's around music" Clawd says

"I gave him reinforced earplugs for his birthday, they block out all sound. So I'm not sure why there was a fight. Normies wouldn't bug Jackson if he looked like them..." I sigh

"Then how…"

"He can lip read" Clawd answers, Doctor Ripper nods and writes that down.

"Well can you you call however saved him down here please?" he sighs "The cops would like their official statement and I can see if we perhaps she gave him something...?"

I shake my head

"We can't"

"Why" he asks "If their busy I'm sure they'd understand that this is a bit more important"

He looks at me and I shrink under that look, my heart beat a little faster as I thought about how to word this.

"Well… she doesn't exactly, go here…" I say and watch as his head snaps arounds

"Pardon?"

"She's from out of town." Clawd says and shots me a look

"A friend dropping in to visit?" he says "Well if you have her number I could call her"

"Um sort of….?" I say and reach into my purse to grab the post card

"What?" he chuckles "you're acting like a human saved Jackson?"

His laughter quiets down as he looks at our quiet faces.

"He was…" I whisper and hand him the card.

Confusion, slight fear, but mostly surprised cover his face as he looks at the five girls and turns it to read the back.

* * *

><p>"Well if you need <strong><em>anything<em>** my office is down the hall, first door on the right" he says with a grin and looks at me again.

I barely supress the shudder that runs down my spine, wat the hell is wrong with this guy? Though when he leaves I can't help the chuckle that runs from my lips. Clawd was leaning against the window, his hands buried under his armpits and his mouth set in a firm line as he watches the clouds. I swear if he wasn't Jackson's doctor Clawd would have punched him in the face, that and the fact that it would get us kicked out of the hospital.

"Clawd it's fine" I sigh "I'm used to guys hitting on me"

"It doesn't make it right…" he growls and I smile at how protective he's being

"Careful Clawd, you might make D jealous" I tease.

Clawd snorts, his body was still facing the window but the frown had mostly vanished.

I lean into the seat and run my hands up and down my legs, desperately trying to warm up my body. I don't know what it was about hospitals but for some reason I was always dying of cold when I went in them. I cruse my body as a shiver racks its way up my body, it was so intense that I sucked in a shuttered breathe.

Clawd looks back at me with a chuckle.

"Cold?" he teases and I send him a light glare

"No" I snap back but my body betrays me as another shiver shakes my body. Clawd mumbles something about ghouls and their lack of sufficient body fat, walks over and picks up my small frame, a smile on his lips and he turns and sits in the seat before setting me on his lap. "Clawd!" I squeak

"What?" he chuckles

"Why am I on your lap?" I say with a blush

"Because your cold?" he answers confused

"So you stick me on your lap?"

"I do this with D all time time" he says and rolls his eyes "why are ghouls so defensive about that? It's not like I'm going to do anything to you"

"I know…" I stutter and can't stop the blush on my cheeks "It's just that D is your ghoulfriend, I'm not"

"Your my friend and I'm not going to let you freeze to death. Do you know what D would do to me if I let you die?" he chuckles

I sigh and snuggle into his chest, his natural body heat warming my chilled skin. I could only smile as his powerful arms wrap around my body, a small content sigh leaves my lips as I lay my head against his heart. The organ beating at a steady rhythm that soon had my eyes shutting. D was such a lucky ghoul, having someone as sweet and caring as Clawd and I also note with a smile that his ripped body was very nice as well. The powerful muscles locking me in what I could only describe as a fortress of safety.

"You should go home and sleep Clawd," I say and he shakes his head "I'm serious!" I sigh "I'm the one choosing to stay. You've done more than enough as it is. I'm at the hospital you don't need to babysit me."

He smiles and places his chin on my head

"And leave you here, unprotected with Doctor Pervert? Um, no thank you." he chuckles

I sigh and lean into him some more, it was like Clawd was an electric heater. I place my chilled fingers on his chest before he cups them between his own and blows out hot air.

"If anyone comes in here this will look really bad" I sigh

Clawd snorts

"You know you'd warm up faster if you took your clothes off…" He whispers and I snort loudly before slapping him with my hand

"Clawd!"

"Survival 101!" he muses before his faces breaks and he joins me in a fit of giggles

"I'm could kill you!" I laugh and playfully zap his chest lightly, my fingers centimetres from his heart

"I take my chances" he smirks "now go to sleep"

"But Clawd-" I try and he cuts me off

"Just go to sleep!" he sighs

"But-"

"Frankie!" he growls

"Fine..."

(Sophia's POV)

I slow down slightly as I reach the turn off, a bright green sign holding white letters directed me a few more miles till I would hit that blasted town again. I look at the arrow pointing to the left and can't help but sigh; I didn't know what would happen. Nat and I kicked the crap out of the towns star football players, Chrissie was probably right why would they tell anyone but if they had. I would be walking into a death trap, rolling my eyes I smack my radio and watch as it connects with my iPod instead. The screen spinning as it randomly plays a song. Heavy dark music starts blasting from the radio, my head bouncing to the beat. It was undead by Hollywood undead and I can't help the smile as the lyric come on.

"Undead!" screams through the speakers and I turn up the volume till it drowns out everything else.

I look over and check my phone, my fingers brushing against the screen. When my screensaver pops up I roll my eyes in annoyance. Nat was supposed to call me soon but I guess she was too busy or forgot, I'd call her when I got to new Salem. I run a hand through my hair and smile as the course comes on.

"Better know who we are. I got one thing to say." I rap along with the lyrics "To punk asses who hate, Mother fucker's who don't know what, You better watch what you say. From these industry fucks, To these fagot ass punks, You don't know what it takes, To get this mother fucking drunk. I'm already loud maybe, It's a little too late, Johnny's taking heads off, Of all the fagots who hate, Cause I am God mother fucker And there's a price to pay, Get out my gun, mother fucker And it's judgment day!"

I throw the wheel to the right and drift around another corner, listening to the beat as my annoyances, fears and any other emotion that weren't happiness left my body. My mind flashing to the fight last night, chuckling in humor at how easily Marcus's group got their asses hand to them.

_[Chorus: x2]_

_I'm getting used to this nuisance, and all the fags who bad mouth this music, How fucking stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this, you cowards can't, you never will, don't even try to pursue it. I took the chance, I played the pill, I nearly died for this music. You make me wanna run around, Pulling my guns out and shit, Your tempting me to run my mouth, And call you out on this bitch, How ignorant you gotta be, To believe any of this, You need to slit your wrist, Get pissed and go jump off a bridge, What? You can't see the Sarcasm in the verses I spit? What? You think I just got lucky and didn't work for this shit? Bitch. I've been working at this ever since I was a kid; I played a million empty shows to only family and friends. What kind of person can dis a band that deserves to get big? I hate to be that person when my verse comes out of the kid's lips. That shits as worse as it gets. This verse is over, I quit. Signed Charlie Scene On your girlfriend's tits._

I slow down as I near the town but don't bother turning down my music, I adjust my sunglasses. I could see all eyes turning on me as my car and music captured all attention. I could see the small boy with his mother, his eyes widening as my lyric blast. The mother covers his ears and sends me a death glare; I flash a photo perfect smile but don't bother glancing at her. Only singing with the lyrics as I went deeper into this cursed hell hole.

[Chorus: x2]

_White boys with tattoos, We are pointing right at you, We are breaking everything, R-rowdy like a classroom, pack of wolves, Cause we don't follow the rules, And when you're running your mouth, Our razor blades come out, Why you always pressing? You know I'm never stressing, With fucking DMS, J-Johnny to my left, Got Phantom and the rest, Who are down there at the west, A grew up by drive-by's and LA gang signs, So what the fuck do you Know about being a gangsta? What the fuck do you know about being in danger? You ain't doing this, so you know your just talking shit. Mad at all the boys because every song is a fucking hit._

I slow down to ta stop and park by a park, throwing my car into park as I grab my phone to txt Nathalie. Parents pull their children away as glares are sent my way, Elderly send shocked looks my way before turning and whispering to each other. I couldn't help but chuckle as I openly pissed everyone off. I nod my head as my fingers hit the screen.

"Mother fucking time to ride" I rap along with the lyrics "(Ride) (Undead!) See you duck when we drive by, (By) (Undead!) Mother fucking time to ride (Ride) (Undead!) Why don't you punks just die (die) (Die) (Undead!)"

The song ends as tapping echoes on my window; I turn and look at a woman standing beside my car. I glance back at my phone but she taps on my window again, I bite back the chuckle as she does it a third time. Finally I give in and without looking move my hand, my fingers pushing down the controls as the window opens slowly.

"Yes?" I say, not looking up.

"What is your problem?" she growls, I pause, pull my sun glasses down a bit and turn to look at her over the frames.

"My problem?" I chuckle and put them back up "I don't have any problem"

"There are children and seniors at this park, that music is highly inappropriate and we would like you to turn it down…" she growls,

"What it's okay to beat the shit out of people but listening to rap music is wrong, lady you need to sort out your priorities…" I snort.

Her mouth falls open and I'm guessing she goes to defend herself but my phone buzzes. I glance down at the screen and see her response, throw my phone in the cup holder. Flash the woman a photo ready smile, turn up the music again and roll off down the street. I could see her glaring at me through the mirror but continue driving; I turn it down to a more manageable volume as I reach the center of the town. My eyes scanning the labels until I find the bear shop and pull over, throwing the car into park before shutting it down. I pull out the key and open the door.

Instantly all eyes are on me, eyes widening as they check out the car and its driver. If I had to be in this blasted town you'd be sure all hell that I'm going to mess with it. I was wearing a red lace crop top, the built in bra pushing up my breasts while the rest of the see throw material was held together by a zipper and hugged my ribs in a confident way. Baby blue skinny jeans cased my toned legs and red strappy stilettos, four straps weaving around my feet in a comfortable fashion, two making an X around my ankle and another with large straps just above my toes. A red buckle tied the look together and I could only smile at the jealous looks I was getting. My eyes fall on a group of high school kids, guys and girls lounging around of plastic chairs while they eat and talked about whatever it was they did when they weren't beating someone up.

I toss some hair over my shoulder before reaching into my car and grabbing my purse; I was only bending from the waist and could only chuckle as all male eyes were glued to my rear. Satisfaction as they got chewed out by raging whores they had designated as this week's girlfriends before they were passed to another. I send the girls a smirk as we both knew I had the winning ticket of this round before shutting my door in the most sultry way possible and walking to the sidewalk. Sending the guys a kiss before walking into the overly exaggerated build a bear shop and glanced around, my eyes fell on the owner and I stood there for a moment. He looks up at me and pauses, the seconds ticked by as I hoped Chrissies theory was correct. Thank-fully it was a he send me a heartwarming smile.

"Sophia!" he chuckles and I smile and walk over.

This man had shown me nothing but kindness, her weathers face and kind eyes reminding me of the grandfather I never had. It made me feel a twinge of guilt as I notice the bags under his eyes, most likely from spending too many nights at the hospital with Clark but still had to return the next morning for business.

"You remember me?" I say, pull off my sunglasses; place them on top of my head and flash him a kind smile back.

"Well of course, Christina wouldn't stop talking about your successes." he chuckles and sits on his chair "but you didn't come her to talk about cheering, what can I do for you?"

"Um Christina ordered a bear?" I say and look around "She hadn't told me which one though…"

"Oh yes" he chuckles "the Le fay." He smiles and stands up; within seconds he'd vanished behind a door "good timing too, we just got it an hour ago…" he says and comes back with a box.

He sets the wooden box in the counter and reaches down, a crow bar appears in his hand and he shoves it into the side before opening it. The wood gives a creak and I reach up to grab the lid before it falls on the floor. The inside was filled with white peanut shaped Styrofoam; he smiles and sticks his hands in, gently searching for the other box. He finds it in the center and pull out a smaller box. It was red and blue; the front of it was clear plastic. He picks it up and hands it to me; I set the cardboard on the counter and look inside. The bear was a gorgeous baby blue, white decretive patterns scattered its body.

"Now the bear is missing its personal items, like the blanket and the hat. They had some problem with the shipping so it won't be here for another week." He sighs and places the box on the ground "I will throw in a discount for the trouble and take off 400$" I nod "Would you like to pay for all of it now or only the bear and wait."

"Um one second," I say and txt Chrissie the news, within moments she replies "I guess I'm paying for it all" I say and hand him the check.

"I'm sorry about that, I hate having to make you drive all the way out here,"

"Its fine" I say "It's an easy drive"

He smiles and looks out the window, a low whistle of appreciation leaves his lips. I glance out the window and facepalm in annoyance. Children were pulling their parents down the street with squeals of excitement, running their fingers over the glossing yellow paint and looking through the windows in awe. High school students were taking pictures and posing against it like they thought it would make them any less of a loser. I snort and shake me head, it's just a car...

"My endorsement checks must be nice huh? That car is gorgeous." He chuckles

"Well they do but I didn't buy that car" I say and pull out Chrissies check "I donate most of my earning to charities. My uncles friend rolled it a few years back, I fell in love with the design so I built it back up with my aunt when I was 12." I smile as his eye widen "Yeah, she's a real grease monkey. Always saying if you can do the jon yourself why make someone else to do it" I smirk "I could take it apart, clean it and put it back together."

"Your beautiful, smart, talented, exceptionally kind and a mechanic?" he chuckles and puts the box in a large bag "Is there anything you can't do?"

I pause for a second, flashes of that horrible night pop in my head.' I can't help the people I love' I think but of course I wasn't going to say that so I pick a random answer.

"Babysitting?"

He smirks and rings up the receipt

"Would you like it in the bag?"

I nod, thank him and leave the store. I put the bear in the truck of my car and shut the hood when my phone starts ringing. I roll my eyes as I assumed it was Chrissy calling to give me a detailed list of how to handle her "precious baby", I roll my eyes before pressing talk.

"Hello?" I ask with a chuckle

"Is this Sophia jones?" a male voice asks, I pause.

I pull back my I-phone and was surprised when my eyes come upon an 8 number I didn't recognise. I turn and sit on the hood of my car. It sounded like an older man in his early 30's, I'm guessing physically fit as his breathing was well spaced. I couldn't detect any tone of harshness but still. Who the fuck was this and how the hell did they get my number?!

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"My name is Jack ripper; I'm a doctor and new Salem's hospital for monsters." He says, I had walked around my car and slid into my seat "Is it true that you saved Mr. Jekyll for a fight last night?"

"Yes" I say and shut the door "what happened?"

I start the car and put the phone on speaker, turning onto the road as he speaks

"Mr. Jekyll collapsed five days ago and was rushed into intensive care; I'm trying not to scare you but we don't know what's happening. We would like you to come in as soon as possible for questioning."

read and review! Peace out!

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	13. Hey, I need a favor

Okay chapter 13! Enjoy!

(Sophia's POV)

I turned into the hospital parking lot and shut off my car, my fingers tapping the warm glass. A heavy weight hit my chest as I eyed up the large white building. I could tell it massive, running 4 stories high with its edges touching each side of the block with a gentle kiss. I stare up at the building and could only shake my head, I swore I wouldn't come back here and yet, here I was again. Sitting in front of a hospital because Jackson couldn't keep his nose out of our business.

_ "What the hell was wrong with you Jackson?"_ I think, anger bubbling over my calm façade but only for a second before I push it down and force a semi-believable smile on my lips.

I reach over to grab my purse, phone and lip gloss, twisting the top with a little more force than necessary as I pull out the stick and apply an unneeded but mandatory layer of lip gloss. The sticky liquid now shinnying in the dark as much as it had with the helpful hand of the sun. I roll my lips once, a quiet pop echoing through the car. The only normal thing I had done all day. My fingers gently caressing my eye shadow and mascara, an inept motion as my makeup never seemed to smudge. Items I had littered my face with to assume some standard of untouchable beauty. Yet again that standard was a double edged knife, no make-up and I was a slob but adding just a touch and my day was spent with sneer remarks from others that I was acting to presumptuous and flaunting a false image of beauty.

But I couldn't spend all day grunting like an old goat in heat, I had a job to do. With an irritable sigh I get out of the car, lock the doors and head for the white building. My heels clicking on the cement as I head passed the bright red EMERGENCY doors, my reflection rushing past the glass as I moved, I let my eyes wander, a quick sideways glance at the girl beside me. She seemed to be everything I wasn't, confident, filled to the brim with joy as all eyes graced her body. She looked like a girl that could sleep through the night, a blissful 8 hours of dreams not 3 hours of nightmares until I couldn't force my eyes shut. But most of all she looked happy, an emotion I had lost a long time ago.

Even as my mind was preoccupied it seems my body wasn't. I pause, my legs freezing, tensing to a pause as I stop seconds from hitting the door. The glass was shining in the sun, rebounding the warm rays off the glass and transforming them into beautiful prisms that decorated my chest like the spots of a cheetah. I take a step forwards and stop, my heels hitting the glass with a light tap. The glass doesn't move, standing proud like a mountain. I step back and step forwards once more, hitting the glass with the same result. I sigh and resist the ever tempting urge to smash my forehead against the glass.

They were automatic doors, opening with a hiss if the small demon on the top of the door deemed you worthy of entry. And it seemed that blasted demon -that was really a stupid black box- had it out for me as ignored my movements, laughing like a hyena from its post. I stood staring at the glass that still hadn't opened, my glare deadly as if I could burn some hole through the glass. A lovely idea but of course an impossible one. With a bitter sigh I flick my hand up, reaching up on my toes before dramatically waving my hand. My fingers flopping around like cooked spaghetti before the door finally opens with a hiss.

I all but stomp through the doors, half in anger and half in fear that it would shut once for a good laugh. Though I make it through with little trouble and I see a small boy was walking out of the hospital with his mother. It was like someone had flipped an internal switch my mood instantly becoming brighter as a well-practised smile graces my lips. My steps lighten instantly and a low happy swish shakes my hips, my body becoming more feminine. My face was soft but my mind was alert, my eyes scanning the hallways as I took in my surroundings.

The tunnel was glass, metal frames that curled into a lovely arch and painted with a shimmering gold. Okay maybe it wasn't supposed to shimmer but it does when the sun touches it just right. The floor were a light grey tile covered with a dark black rubber carpeting, the left corner was ripped up, most likely from a bored child or misplaced wheel chair. A 3D diagram implants itself into my mind before I glance up, my eyes flashing over the child and his mother, my glance only lasting a second before I'm looking at the door at the end of the tunnel. His body was covered with fur, a lovely chocolate brown, which flowed with each of his happy energetic movements. A large black spot covered his left eye, running half down his cheek and lightly over his nose. A few other spots littered his arms but the t-shirt with some famous monster on it and his bright red pants obscured my view. His mother was in a nice sun dress, a lovely yellow with white sunflowers. It had half inch straps, a heart shaped cut, form fitting waist that accentuated the slimness of her waist and a long skirt flowing around her legs. The material stopped at her knees and gently swished with each step.

The boys steps abruptly stop, his motions freezing at such a pace it almost sends him to the floor. His mother looks up concerned until her eyes land on me, her eyes widen in shook but it surprisingly remains normal. I would have thought a fight, a scream or something would have broken out but she just grabs her son's hands and gently pulls him to the other side of the tunnel. Her eyes staying trained on me until they pass and hurry towards the doors of safety. I sigh and fight the urge to cross my arms, another clear example of why I didn't want to come here. But the second that doctor said Jackson was in danger I rushed to his aid with a little school girl. Curse my overly loving morals.

I walk into the building and try not to cringe as I'm immediately blasted with cold air, the vents pushing out wind like a mother in labour. I eye up the second set of doors and throw my hands up, wiggling my fingers vigorously to avoid a rerun of 2 minutes ago. Thankfully it opens, though that joy in short lived as the cold air merges with blinding light of the hospital. Pain flooded my senses and what feels like a knife slices across the soft tissues of my brain. I take in a second breathe and try not to scream as it only makes it worse. The over powering smell of disinfectant, lemon scented cleaning supplies and sickness rips up my nostrils like a raging demon and I'm forced to dislodge my pain with a few hard coughs. Thankfully the pain disperses quickly and I gently lower my hand, I notice hand sanitizer to my left and take some before walking into the large building. With a second look I gently scanned the room, a 3d picture implanting itself in my mind once again, and with a slight twitch of my left eye I join the two together as a complete diagram.

My initial thoughts were correct; the building was massive but also very impressive. It had five floors actually, the fifth being underwater. The hatch for it was to the far right, a large metal dome covered the top and sealed in the pressure. To the left was a large cafeteria, with 12 sets of adjoining tables, spaced out with ease in the impossibly small area. Well everything about this building seemed physically impossible, yet at the same time not if you thought about its occupants. Looking up there was another set of 12 tables, the only difference was these one were floating, covered in a green glowing light. Then as if to prove the second half of my point a couple comes floating through the wall and sits on the tables. The first one -a woman- pauses, placing stable hands on her partner shoulder and waits for his nod before evaporating through the table, descending to the cafeteria below.

Two bathrooms stood against the wall, the dark wood being a stark contrast against the creamy white titles. Pink and blue printed monsters were pinned on the front of their respective doors and I couldn't help but chuckle as -like a comic- the door was actually five. A medium door was carved from the larger one and the process continued. Then as if it was some insanely rehearsed dance, monsters in the respective sizes were going and leaving, the largest door grasping the smaller ones like a set of Russian nesting dolls until it shut with a surprisingly gentle 'huff'.

In the middle of the lobby, to the far back, were two elevators. There silver doors blending into the wall so only with the right angle of light did you notice they were there, I think it was some funny hospital joke to curl over weight patients. To the back left, almost hiding under the set of double stairs was a small janitor's closet. In the center of the room, standing proudly like the monarch it was.

The nurses office.

The only fixed point in the mass of semi-organized chaos. The brains of the beast. Two large glass windows showing a large room filled with black metal cabinets, holding yellow folders filled with papers as their color coated tabs shone in the light. In the very right corner was a massive set of stairs that winds to the second and stretches to the third floors.

Yet again another thing to defy logic.

2 dozen sets of steps broken apart by a landing. Two sets of bright red handles were in between both stairs and monsters of all types were coming up and down. I could feel several sets of eyes on me and walked to the information desk before I could case a fuss. A large monster with 8 arms was doing multiple things at once; I'm guessing she was some type of octopus creature. The impressive thing wasn't the way she looked or what she was; it was what she was doing and how the hell she managed to do this all day. Some of her tentacles were stamping papers, others were typing, one was writing, another was grabbing files from the far back. The slight pause as she mentally counts each pop, five back she grabs a file, uses another hand to take out two piece of paper and set it back. As if this wasn't impressive enough all of this was happening as she talked on a head set while redirecting three other constantly ringing landlines.

"This is Telly please hold, " she says in a very monotone voice, her tentacle hitting each phone as she goes "this is telly please hold." Button "This is Telly how may I help you?" ... "Yes, I'll connect you" her tentacles hit more buttons, the quiet sound of popping echoes through the square as her suction cups stick to the plastic of a phone "this is telly thanks for holding, what can I do for you?" ….. "No sir that was last week, I will have someone send it to you." She hangs up and pushes the small box again "this is Telly please hold." Button "this is telly, thank you for holding. What your problem?"….. "Ms. Scream? I'll check" she reaches back, without looking once and presses stuff on her computer, she does however, glance up at the mirror above her "It says she's in room 123-second floor... No problem" button "This is telly, thanks for holding. What can I do for you?" ….. "I will connect you with someone upstairs hold on" she presses some buttons waits for a second and with another arm picks up the phone and sets it down as another ring. I was truly impressed by her multitasking skills. "This is telly" … "That's great sir, we will see you on Monday then" … "Yes, that's great. All right, goodbye." Her tentacle tapping her ear piece before she looks back at her computer.

I gently clear my throat, her tentacles pausing slightly. I'm guessing she gets most of her traffic electronically as I'm forced to clear my throat a second time before the sound clicks. A tired sigh drips from her lips, one -if not for my enhanced hearing- would have flown past my ears and out the door like that little boy moments before. I push back the small twitch of my lower lip and force the smile to remain in place, Telly's body was still frozen, facing the computer like a rookie on her first day or work. The slow typing was heard before times catches up and the clicking enhances dramatically. The phones come alive and are sent away happily by well-practised hands. Her neck folds to the side as a loud but happy crack is heard, a lighter sigh leaves her lips as she types. "Welcome to New Salem's hospital for monsters what can I do for-" her voice chokes, a small twitch of her neck as our eyes meet.

"Please don't freak out!" I say quickly, my hands rising purely in self-defence but I drop them moments after as her nerve skyrocketed. The movements so forced a semi-loud slap was heard as they connected with the sides of my thighs, her body went instantly erect and rigid like I'd pulled a gun "I'm not here to cause trouble"

I pushed out the word in a hesitant whisper, cracking open an eye to see if the make-believe gun trauma had passed. Within seconds it had, not entirely but enough for the slight slouch in her spine to return and her eyes to narrow to a normal level.

"Mam I believe you have the wrong hospital, the human hospital is on the other side of town. 46 blocks north and follow the main road until you hit a welcome sign" She says and points a tentacle to the left "Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave, your making our clients uncomfortable."

"Um thank you but I'm not here for an appointment" I say, a flash of fear dances across her face but is some replaced with a firm one

"Mam I have to insist, leave now or I'll be forced to call security" she states, the feat would have been believable if I hadn't seen her fear seconds before.

I see her hand moving towards a bright red button and my heart skips a beat.

"Doctor J. Ripper called me and said I had to come in!" I blurt out in a rushed voice, my eyes shutting in fear that 20 monsters would be tackling me to the ground in 5 seconds.

Thankfully no sound of heavy footsteps crushed my ear drums, yet again it might have but it was almost impossible to hear over the sound of my heart. Though the heart beat wasn't one of fear it's one of anger. The simple fact that I might have to fight my way out of here, a place that I was ASKED to come to was beyond my insane daily acceptance meter. I crack an eye open, my hand copying the motion. The receptionist was staring at me, shock clearly written on her face. I wondered for a moment if she actually understood my rushed statement but I think she did as her tentacle slowly moves away from the warning bell, my fist falls slack and I force a gentler smile on my face. She raises an eyebrow and finally she turns back to the screen. Typing on her computer slowly; I could tell she was fighting the urge to call security.

"For what case?" she mutters

"For Jackson Jekyll?"

She pushed some buttons as she checks to see if a monster with that name even existed. When she found him, she scrolls through the page, glances at me once more. Clearly trying to guess WHY I, would be here for a case like this but she says nothing, sighs and pushes some buttons. I'm guessing she was calling someone higher up.

"Mr. Ripper" biting my inner cheek was the only thing I could do to stop from chuckling, the look of annoyance flashing across her features was almost enough to crack my mask "Well then get him on the line" ... "I don't care how you do it just do it" she snaps "Mr. Ripper, sorry to pull you out of work but there is a human woman standing at my desk, she says you called her in…" I guessing something happened because she instantly tenses, her eyes snapping towards me with so much force I swore they would pop out of her head "You're…." She trails off and instantly it's like all hell breaks loose, her tentacles flying in a mad fury and she starts clicking things with speed that only a lady with 8 arms could manage.

I pull my phone out of my pocket as she starts yelling at whoever was on the other side of her ear piece, well maybe not yelling, I think screeching would be more accurate. A smidge of guilt flood my system as the recipient would most likely be deaf after this, but it's shut down as my fingers pressing the screen. I pull up my contacts, scrolling down page and bring the phone up to my ear, awkwardly turning away from the special I've just created. Movement to the left draws my sights up as two guards and a nurse are rushing down the stairs. The line rings once, twice, three times before it clicks.

"Hey, I need a favor."

(Marcus's POV)

I sat in the lounge with my boys, most of us not doing any better. Well maybe a bit, Clark still had a breathing mask but only if he was walking around and Smith was finally cleared to join us in a wheelchair for a few hours. I clicked through Facebook, chuckling slightly as my wall was covered in "Get well soon" and "town hero" posts from children and elders alike. The others were watching TV, some sports game. I think they wanted to watch an action movie but the fight scenes were still too raw to watch so I was stuck watching soccer.

The dumbest sport ever invented.

Though before I could hurl the remote at the flat screen, my eyes fall on something MUCH worse… the sound of buzzing filled the air, but my mind blocked out the guy's stupid arguments. Yelling at each other as one team or the other scored a goal. They had said he was coming, but I didn't think he would actually come…

I growled and pushed my body deeper into the couch, the action caused my ribs to burn but I welcomed the pain and it served as a nice distraction from the thoughts in my head. I shut down the happy feeling and willed the seat to swallow me up but my prayers go un heard as the door opens. The sound of almost silent but I heard it like someone was screaming in my ear.

He clears his throat, the sound low and gentle but every person jumps. All eyes turn and he smiles. Fucking smiles. And suddenly the room is silent. The simple actions is all that needed. The TV shuts off, the game all but forgotten as smiles of appreciation mask their faces. I knew they were trying to play it down but a blind man could see the awe in their eyes. The sheer happiness as they laid eyes on a legend. I blink once as I register the door swinging shut. The simple action had my blood boiling in annoyance. Annoyance that within seconds all of my guys were practically bowing on the ground in his presence but that was crushed when one thought echoed across my mind. We were now alone.

Fuck...

He smiles as the others leave the room, he grabs a chair and spins it with little ease. Straddling the chair and resting one arm over the back.

"Hey baby bro" he says, the usual level of cockiness and sass was VERY present.

I will myself to stop, to ignore him but my eyes as sliding off the computer screen and to him. Even for a second, my eyes catch a glance of the one thing I couldn't have. I bite the inside of my cheek until I taste blood but it stops the groan from leaving my lips. Barely. I cursed myself as I felt the similar tightness of my pants as I snap my eyes back to my screen. I knew he knew. I knew he saw but he says nothing and just smiles some more. I can't stop the flashes that dance through my mind the ever present thought of me when he smiled. I had done such a good job shutting him out of my life and three seconds. three fucking seconds, was all it took for him to weasel his way back into my mind.

"What?" I snap and click through some more sites on my computer. Low amused chuckles echo off the wall, the sound of my older brother voice dance through my ear. I took every ounce of control not to crush my computer into a thousand pieces. I barely stopped the groan from leaving my lips and I knew this simple conversation would lead to a few hours of skull splitting headaches. I was perfectly happy with eradicating him from my life but it seems Tyler had different plans "What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh I feel loved" Tyler says in a pained tone, I roll my eyes and mentally whine when they fall back on him.

I freeze when our eyes meet. His baby blue eyes shining in the light like some sort of god. It was him but yet it wasn't. He looked like the Tyler I grew up with but this Tyler was different. This Tyler was a god. His hair slicked back. Dressed in a stupid black suit, nicely pressed. Crisp edges outlining his toned body. The muscles rippling under the fabric when he moved his arms, or the clear definition of a 8 pack he was sporting. Now I couldn't actually SEE the 8 pack but the way the suit hugged his midriff had my mouth watering and my mind scheming up thousands of lewd scenarios -Mostly of me running my hands and tongue down that tone body- I groan and curl my body away from him. Placing my head in my hands in an effort to block out his gorgeous eyes and my lewd thoughts.

He was the image of perfection.

"What do you want?!" I growl, half from anger and half from pent of rage I was in no way releasing.

"Well I heard you got beaten up by a couple of girls" he snickers

"If you fucking came here from New York to tease me I will fucking kill you" I growl

"I come all the way back to this hell hole and this is the thanks I get" he says pulling the hurt tone again.

And I was once again reminded of the Jackass that left me. The one that had replaced the man I loved. He drove to work in his fancy Porsche and his latest candy babe on his arm. Everything about him was annoying, everything about him was fake, right down to his new accent and it made me nauseous.

"Wow, you actually managed to stop fucking that whore of a girlfriend for five minutes?" I snap back "or did she blow you all the way from New York"

My eyes scan the room for one of his latest blonde bimbos, and I curse myself as the feeling of satisfaction fills my body when I realize were alone. Though that thought is destroyed when my brother laughs.

"Oh please" he snorts "Not even I could last THAT long"

His playboy smile as he eyes me up and down, the look of lust was hungry in his eyes. The slow torturous gaze felt like nails being dragged down my chest. The clear look of happiness as he took in my muscled form, his tongue darted across his lips once and I couldn't stop the moan from leaving my lips. The things that tongue could do… The thought sent a shiver down my spine and more blood rushing to my already annoyance and very prominent problem.

A low chuckle has my eyes snapping open; I look at the teasing grin of my brother as he sends me a cocky smirk and leans back against the chair -Which was now facing the right way- and curse myself to the deepest parts of hell as my body reacts to him like it had so many years ago. I tried to think of other things, gorgeous babes, naked babes but it was pointless, they all faded from my sight. He was here. Leaking into my mind like poisonous gas.

For sucks sake, just kill me now….

"Oh go to hell" I growl, wanting to do more but my mind was too lost and my body clearly portrayed everything lie I wanted to sell.

"Wow, someone's in a foul mood today" he chuckles, his fingers gently tracing up my arm.

"Yeah because you're fucking wasting my time!" I growl and smack his hand away

"Ouch Marcus, you slay me with your bitter words"

"Oh fuck off" I growl "You left us years ago don't act like you give a rat's ass about me you piece of shit" I snap, I was getting tired of his shit.

That was the one thing I HATED myself for, the logical me hated him for leaving. I wanted nothing more than to burn all his pictures and erase him from my mind but it was the little kid. The small boy who grew up loving his older brother that made me stop. His small unheard cries would bring just enough pain that my finger would pause centimeters from the red button. And when my brother knew this, he always did. His poisonous words would will me back, lost in his game of torture. Thinking that maybe this time he might remember all the times we had and come back to me. But he doesn't. He leads me along like a lost child, minding his time, until he hangs up on a fit of laughter. Leaving me alone in the dark.

As if god was watching, my phone rang, a notice that I was getting call. I gladly break my brother's soul capturing gaze and blow him off like a king to grab my phone -though in truth I wasn't winning, I was only postponing the conversation to answer the call- Hoping that my dick-head of a sibling would get the message and leave me to my misery. I was running, running like a child from his words and he knew that. Better than anyone. I take a moment to steady myself, to carefully construct that perfect wall of "playboy fun" before my words left my mouth

"What?!" I snap. The other side is silent for a second and I sigh "What?" I say in a slightly less angry tone.

The line shifts slightly and Jay's voice comes through.

"Everything okay?"

Unlike my brother, his tone was caring not teasing. I could feel the walls breaking, slowly crumbling away. I imagined myself grabbing the pieces but they tumbled into darkness until I was left hold two jagged pieces of my nerves. It burned to see how much my brother was messing with me. I was on top of thew world right now, finally growing strong enough to walk away from him and he shows up. To shatter whatever child-like persona I thought I had. To kick me down whatever obstacles I had climbed. To remind me that I would always be living in his shadow, right where he wanted me to be. With a glance back in notice the door shutting in silence. I'm now alone. I sigh and run a hand down my face, my fingers gently massaging the tender flesh as I willed myself not to break down into tears.

"Fine" I sigh and hope it didn't sound as broken as I felt "what did you need?"

The previous anger had vanished and now I just felt drained

"I was out at the mall with some friends and I found something you might be interested to see?"

"Ty if this is another dumb ass cat video or some mediocre babe that will do nothing but entertain me for an hour at best I will shove a knife down your throat"

"Trust me; this is something you'll want to see. I'll send you a pick" he says and hangs up, I pull the phone back and within 30 seconds my phone buzzes.

I click on the picture and do everything in my power not to chuck this blasted thing at the wall, the anger flooding through my body in massive waves. It was her! She was walking into Clark's bear shop. The picture was a bit blurry and at a distance but I would recognize that perfect body anywhere.

"Shes back" I growl

(Manny's POV)

I stood in the hospital room, the small sounds of the heart monitor echoing through the air. I glanced at the small boy in the bed and could only sigh. What the hell was I doing here? It's not like this would make any difference. After a few seconds, I went further into the small room, my hands moving the metal chair away from the wall and closer to the bed. I felt my body moving on its own as my line of sight cascaded down the wall, my legs bending as I sat in the chair. I blinked a few times and looked around, my mind was moving on autopilot. It was like my thoughts were drowning slowly in this goo that wound its way around my body. Iris says it's probably guilt.

Guilt.

Did I even know what that meant...

All my life I've been controlled by my anger, doing things to people. Acting out aggressively and walking up detention. Bury my head in my hands as the memories of my fight flooded my mind. I was a mess, an uncontrollable mess and everyone around me always got hurt. this was a prime example. Blowing up over some stupid thing that Jackson said! God I'm such a fucking idiot! Why did I have to mess everything up?! He even left, left me and still got hurt! Now not only am I hurting my friends but my temper is following them like a fucking plague.

*flashback

We were currently sitting in mad science class, doing some stupid assignment that should cure toads lips. Well that was if we actually did it right. Mr. Hackington's was going on and on about "Fallowing the instructions to the note!" which proved useless as so far this class had been nothing but disasters. Heath had been too busy flirting with Draculaura that he forgot to add in some ingredients, so that potion blew up. Though it was a bit funny as it covered that lady charmer in green goo. Clawdeen let hoodoo get the measurements right on one of the vials, big mistake as it was wrong and turned the entire concoction to solid rock. Lagoona and gill refused to use frog legs and couldn't get past step 4, so they failed. Toralei and Meowlody looked so lost or couldn't give a damn about this and were throwing random things into the pot, it produced a nasty green smoke and soon both felines were running to the bathroom with their hands over their mouths. I must had been out of it too because Iris's voice cuts through my head.

"Manny" her soft voice sighs "I asked for eye of nute not griffin wings"

I blink once and look at my hand, sure enough, she was right. I shut my eyes and set down the small jar, my mind was running with 10,000 thoughts and the world was starting to spin. I feel a gentle hand on my forearm and I turn to look at my ghoulfriend, a small worried smile on her face. I had been a mess since the fight and even though I didn't show it Iris had a knack for knowing what I was hiding, Well that or she was secretly using Inner -Monster when I wasn't looking. Both options were entirely possible.

"Sorry..." I whisper

"Manny, you have to stop beating yourself up" she says, concern clearly laced in her voice. Her hand gently grasp my face and I turn to look into her eye "Go see him..."

"I can't" I whisper and curse as it reveals how broken I really was, though I doubt she cared as her hand squeezed mine slightly tighter

"... Go see him"

*end of flash back*

Back then it made sense but now I was lost. What do people say at a time like this. What could I say? Words were not going to change the past. Words were what others said when there was nothing left to say. Was this really it?

I glance at the heart monitor then to my hands, I blink once as I take in the sight of flowers. When the hell did I get these? My mind flashes back to Iris

"Give these to Jackson for me"

She places them in my hands, Iris had a family dinner she couldn't miss and was in charge of watching her brothers until her mother could clean up the house. So she had to leave, my heart increased a few beats as I remember the fact that I was doing this alone. My hands reach over and I place the flowers in the vase by the window, there were a few others in there all ready. Some red, blue, green and yellow. Some were wilted and others stood proud and clearly new. I'm guessing Frankie brought new ones with each visit. That felt like another knife to the heart. Jackson was hurt from our fight and only NOW, five days later did I have the courage to face him. God, I'm an awful person.

"Anyway, um" I trail off like a complete idiot "... I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say." I sigh and sink into the chair further. My parents never talked about feelings or emotions, they were things that we trivial. Minotaur's were supposed to be tough, angry, strong and unforgiving. God I wish he was awake. I wish he would stand up and yell at me. Scream his head off. Tell me I'm the stupid freaking idiot that I knew I was. Anger I could handle, it was something I was used to but this. These new feeling that for so long I had willed away. Hidden behind a wall of anger because truthfully I had no clue how to deal with them. I sigh and reach over, my larger hand completely covering his, my voice cracking as I choke out the words I desperately needed to say "Jackson, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry"

It wasn't until a few wet drops hit my hand, that I realized I was crying.

(Nathalie's POV)

I looked up to see Sophia walking to her car, I was leaning against my door of my 2014 silver 918 spider. It had been a birthday gift from Sophia, I found the frame and bought the parts, she and I built it back up. She did it for me, Alex, Chrissie and I'm not doubting Sammy when she gets her license. Something about thanking me for saving her and the fact that every girl should know how to fix a car. I had to admit it was very useful and gave me a new appreciation for my wheels, one I could never felt if it had been bought. Arm crossed as I watched the clouds, I wait till she's close enough before pushing of my door.

"Is it done?" she asks, I smirk and open my door.

Sliding in the passenger seat and starting her up, the revving of my engine filling my body with tingles.

*Flashback*

I walk down the hall of the hospital, my heels clicking on the tile floor. My eyes scanned the numbers on the door until I found the one I was looking for; I glanced around to make sure I wasn't being watched before turning the handle and slipping into the room. There was a small human boy on the hospital bed and a large werewolf on the chair, he jumps a little when I shut the door and he sits up.

"Hey, who are-" he starts but I blow purple dust into his face, he coughs and falls back on his chair.

"Sleep…"I mutter and he's out like a light.

I walk over to Jackson's body; run my fingers down his chest before stopping at his heart. The steady beeping of his heart monitor echoing in the room, my hand reaches over and I gently grab his blanket. The fabric felt scratchy under my fingers so I reached for the second one, it was softer so I pull it out from under the first. I grab a wad of it before reaching up and opening Jackson's mouth, I stuff some of it in there. My fingers pressing the cloth to the back of his throat before shutting his mouth the best I could and holding it with my right hand. Jackson's body jumps a bit as his body reacts to the foreign object blocking his air way and I use the other hand to grab the pillow from under his head before placing it over his face. I pull out my right hand and use both to press the pillow tightly against his head, Jackson's unconscious body starts jerking widely. The natural senses trying to awaken the host before it perishes, I glance at the heart monitor and watch as it steady drops. Jackson's body shakes a few more times before the line goes straight, the annoying solid tone echoing around the room. I reach over and quickly place his heart monitor on my own finger, the machine blinks once before steady beating again. I sigh, remove the pillow and the blanket before looking in the mirror to check my hair. The sound of the door opening takes the spot light and I turn to see a male nurse, he was a fairly tall cyclops with slightly greenish skin. He blinks twice as he takes In the scene before walking up to me.

"I got what you wanted" he whispers and hands me a small covered needle, the tube was half full of clear liquid "Adrenaline" he smiles.

I smile and kiss him once again, blowing more powder into his lungs.

"Good you've been very helpful" I whisper against his lips and kiss him once more as a thank you. Well that and his lips were exquisitely soft "Now go back to your work and forget you ever met me." He nods before leaving the room; I turn back to Jackson and peel back his hospital gown. My fingers running over his ribs as I lift the needle up "Be thankful you can't see this" I chuckle and plunge it into his heart, my thumb pushing down the lever. Jackson body stills for a second before his eye shot open, a loud gasp leaves his lips and his body shakes. I grab his shoulders to keep him on the bed, his body jerking as he tries desperately to get air back into his lungs. Finally he slows and looks at me, slow labored pants leaving his lips "Yes, you were clinically diseased for about 27 seconds"

His eyes widen as he looks around the room

"What?!" he tries but I cut him off

"I'm sorry but you fucked with the serum Sophia gave you by forcing yourself to remember, in order to heal your body it takes away all forms of the problem that included your memories. When you tried to take them back, which I must say why?! Did that not fucking hurt like hell?! Was the ear splitting headache not enough of a warning to back off?" the boy looks a bit guilty at that part "So it got pissed off and for revenge took your mind and threw you into the abyss of dreams, you know a life for a life kind of thing…" I sigh "Anyways, the only way to drain it from your mind was to kill you. Forgive me?" I smile and almost chuckle at the absolutely dumbfounded look of his face.

A look of rage flashed over his features and before he could yell my lips were on his, a quiet moan leaving my throat as his eyes flash blue and then green before fading back to brown, I pull back, smile and gently grip his chin with my index finger and thumb.

"Relax" I state and his body instantly calms "You are going to forget that I was ever here, you are going to forget what I said to you and anything you remember from that fight." He swallows, his eyes never leaving mine "You got that scar when you were a child; you were climbing over a metal fence to get your ball. You slipped and cut yourself on the top; it required 7 stitches but healed nicely." He nods "So lie down" he does "Close your eyes and sleep, you will wake up when one of your friends comes in which should be in about 7 minutes or so." He nods slowly, his eyes closed as a soft yawn leaves his lips. He shimmies under the covers a bit as I tuck him in and his head falls to the left moments after and he's out like a light, I smile and gently rub his head. I take the heart monitor off my finger and place it on his before rubbing his forehead with my thumb once more. I place a kiss on his head and sigh "You are one hell of a trouble maker" I whisper before shutting the door

*End of flashback*

"Of course" I smirk.

(Frankie's POV)

I walked back through the hospital, my hands grasped around the steaming mug of coffee as I made my way back to the room. I wished that Jackson would wake up all ready.

"Ms. Stein? Visiting hours will be over in an hour so you should say you're goodbyes"

I nod at the nurse, her transparent body floating a few centimeters off her chair. Her long golden hair was pulled back in a series of complicated braids and held up in chains.

"Thank you" I whisper and continue walking "I'll let Clawd know"

Every step was like a knife to the heart, every click gouging its way into the artery. Every scar that I would never erase, I pause at the door and sigh. My eyes glancing in at the sleeping boy on the bed, my eyes also notice Clawd snoring away on the love seat and I couldn't help but smile. Still it fades when I glance back at my first love. Why did this have to happen to him? Why wasn't he waking up? Would he ever wake up? Thousands of thoughts were running through my head as my hand gripped the cold metal of the door handle but I knew I couldn't stand out here like an idiot. I pull open the door and gently shut it, my eyes adjusting to the dim lighting off the room. A sound echoes through my mind and jump, it was like 100,000 volts of lighting crashed through my system at once and my mind shut down. The mug in my hands falling to the ground and shattering, as I blink once. The world falling into slow motion as I spin around, Clawd jumps awake and looks at me but my eyes were on the human boy in the bed. Tick tock, tick tock… the world freezes before my scattered mind finally registering what had made me jump. Everything normalizes as tears roll down my face, the small male voice that I had been dying to hear for 5 days echoing through my mind.

"Frankie?"

Read and review! people I love comments, Good one or constructive criticism? I accept both. See any big mistakes point them out! Am I rushing things to much? Or an I going to slow? I just want to know what you guys are thinking.


End file.
